


Stone and Sand

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Stone and Sand Verse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bodhi knows exactly what he wants to do with his life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Including Jedha, Jedha, Luke is still figuring things out, M/M, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Slow Burn, Wakes & Funerals, mentions of canon injuries, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: The war is over and Bodhi Rook has been away from Jedha for too long. It’s time to go home. He winds up with an unexpected passenger.I heard you were going to Jedha. Was wondering if you and Pidge could give me a ride.”Bodhi folded his arms. “Not if you keep calling my ship that. Her name is Solar Winds.”“It’s cute you still think that.” Luke raised his eyebrows. “You really shouldn’t have joked about calling it the Centennial Pigeon if you wanted any of us to remember her real name.”A love story between two people and a place, about all the different meanings of home.Now Complete





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/gifts).



> Many thanks to rosepetalfall for prompting me "some Bodhi/Luke, unsurprisingly, and maybe something about Jedha." It sparked a whole universe, and one I'm very excited to share.
> 
> And thanks to [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) for the beta! You are excellent. :)

* * *

“May the Force be with you, Bodhi. Fly straight and true.” Galen rested his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder.

Bodhi, warm and loose thanks to the alcohol freely flowing that evening, nearly teared up. He threw his arms around Galen. “Thank you, old friend. Going to miss you. Don’t be a stranger.” 

Galen hugged him. “I won’t.” He pulled back and offered a dignified incline of his head as he left. 

Before the door had slid all the way shut again, Cassian came up, his arm sliding around Bodhi’s shoulder in a rare-but-becoming-less-so gesture of affection. “I’m feeling the hour myself. Bed for me, I think.”

“Thanks for coming.” Bodhi leaned into Cassian.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Cassian said, looking a little bemused as he did so. “Nice to have a goodbye party that isn’t a funeral.” 

Bodhi gave a dark chuckle. “We both made it through the war, Cass. What a fuckin’ surprise.”

“It was a very unlikely outcome,” K-2SO pointed out. “Under fifteen percent.” 

Cassian laughed. “Beating the odds. I’d drink to that, but I’ve already had entirely too much liquor.” 

“Your inebriation is unusual. It makes me concerned you will be unable to navigate hallways.” 

“I can walk, Kay.” 

“You are tipping. I will escort you. Goodbye, Bodhi. I am surprised you didn’t die, but I am pleased by that fact. I hope you learn to shoot a blaster straight one day, because it is not a skill you have acquired yet.” 

Bodhi grinned at K-2SO, patting his shoulder joint. “Same to you, Buddy. Maybe now that I’m leaving you’ll finally get in enough practice to learn to land a shuttle without jarring everyone’s teeth.”

K-2SO flipped him off. Bodhi returned the gesture cheerfully. 

Bodhi looked over, caught Cassian’s eye, then said, “Goodbye, Cassian. It’s been an honor.” 

The corners of Cassian's eyes crinkled. “Until we meet again,” he corrected. They shared a smile.

“Where did this optimist come from?” Jyn asked from the couch, her own cheeks red with ethanol-induced cheer. 

“The Emperor is dead, the Death Star is gone, and I am more than a little tipsy,” Cassian said with the deliberate enunciation of a drunk person feigning sobriety. “I decided to let the optimist out of the little cell I keep him in.” 

Jyn laughed, shooing Cassian toward the door. “Go on, then. I’m going to stay here a little longer.” 

“Of course.” Cassian reached down and gave her a kiss. With another quick hug for Bodhi, Cassian left, K-2SO a step behind him. 

Bodhi collapsed on the couch, grinning at Jyn as she passed him another bottle of alcohol. “Two hugs in the span of minutes! He must be feeling giddy.” 

Jyn chuckled, shoving her way nearly onto Bodhi’s lap. Bodhi wrapped one arm around her and used the other to drink from the bottle. Jyn tipped against him, the back of her head resting on Bodhi’s chest. “‘M gonna miss you.” 

Bodhi pressed a kiss against her hair. “Gonna miss you too. Who else is going to snuggle with me?” 

“Who else is going to snuggle with _me_?” Jyn asked, lifting an affronted hand to her chest.

“...Cassian?” 

Jyn gave a little huff. “He’s getting better at it. I guess that’s true.” She pushed back against him a little more. “Still going to miss you.” 

Bodhi squeezed her tighter, little lump forming in his throat. “Yeah. You can come and visit.”

“Such a strange thought, Bodhi Rook, in a little house in the middle of nowhere...farming…” 

“I will not be farming. Kriff, Jyn, have you forgotten Peyton.” 

Jyn intoned, “I will mourn Peyton forever. No plant should die such a gruesome death.” 

“So, not farming.” Bodhi took another pull from his bottle. 

“Okay, not farming, but what do retired spies even _do_?” 

“I’m not a spy.” 

“You worked Intel for the entire war. You smuggled Dad and Cassian off of Eadu. You broke me out of a labor camp.” 

“I’m a pilot. I _defected_ from Eadu...with two high-profile passengers. I flew shuttles and freighters the entire war. Very different than the sort of work you and Cassian did.”

“You’re being too humble. Saved my life so many times I can’t count.” 

“The three of us stopped counting a long time ago, Jyn. We make a good team.” Bodhi paused, staring at his bottle. “Made, I guess.” 

Jyn made a sad noise. “You sure you want to retire?” 

“You sure you want to stay in?” 

He wasn’t expecting Jyn’s long silence. “No,” she finally said. “But there’s no way Cassian leaves.” She pressed her face against Bodhi’s chest, grumbling, “Would have been easier if I had fallen in love with you, instead.” 

“Have you actually told him you love him yet?” Bodhi rested his chin on Jyn’s head. 

“...getting there.”

“You know the fact that I’m getting out and the fact that he needs to see this through is the whole reason you fell in love with him instead, yeah?” 

“Yes.” Jyn pulled back, glaring at Bodhi. “Stop being right.” 

“Can’t help it.” Bodhi pecked her forehead. “As the person who has been around for every horrible misstep in your relationship—including the three weeks where both you AND Cassian thought the other person was fucking me—I get to tease. Besides, you’re so ridiculously good for each other.” 

At Jyn’s skeptical noise, he pressed, “He reminds you to care about causes. You remind him to care about people. He’s big picture, you see the details. He’s brilliant with a sniper rifle, you make art with a truncheon.” 

Jyn barked a laugh and shoved him. 

“Hey, it’s true.” Bodhi’s grin faded into something more affectionate. “And you’re so patient with each other it’s amazing, really. Jyn, I love you, but I would have broken up with you ages ago even if we had tried something. I need somebody with a little bit more emotional maturity.”

“I’ll give you emotional maturity,” Jyn said, and tackled him. 

Later, laying side by side on the floor, panting from exertion and dizzy from the alcohol, Bodhi reached over and grabbed Jyn’s hand. “I’ll keep a room for you.” 

“Really?” Jyn asked.

“Yeah. Cassian had the right of it. This is see you later, not goodbye. And when it gets to be too much, and you need to take a break for a while, you come and stay for as long as you need.”

“Watch out, I’ll take you up on that.” 

“You’d better.”

* * *

The next morning, Bodhi was profoundly grateful for the fact that the Rebellion (or the New Republic, Bodhi wasn’t certain how far along the paperwork had managed to get) was still willing to spot him some painkillers before he left them entirely. 

His hands were starting to shake as he ran through his pre-flight checklist, walking around the ship, making sure everything was safe and secure. His entire adult life was shaped to war, first for the Empire, then for the Rebellion. 

Who would he be in peacetime? 

Empennage, phase coils, antennae, flux stabilizer, Bodhi lost himself in the ritual of preparation for flight, trailing his fingers over the parts and ensuring that the ones that should move, moved, and the ones that shouldn’t held firm. As he paced, he fought a rising sense of melancholy. No military base ever felt like home, but the people did, and Bodhi was going to miss them. 

His walkaround was interrupted by a pair of black boots. Bodhi blinked, then followed the line of the boots up, past slim black pants and a neatly tailored black shirt, to a familiar face and a shock of golden hair.

“Luke!” Bodhi stammered. “I didn’t know you were on base?” His tone curved the statement into a question. 

“Finished up the major mop-up not too long ago, just got back. Heard I needed to hurry down here before I missed you.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Bodhi smiled, completely unable to stop the rising butterflies in his stomach. Damn Jedi. Always pulling other people into their orbit. His orbit.

“I was hoping I could ask you for a favor.” 

All the butterflies turned to lead weights and sank. “Kriff, no, Skywalker, you are not flashing those baby blues at me and dragging me into more trouble.” 

Luke threw his head back and Bodhi ordered himself not to get sidetracked by the lines of Luke's throat has he laughed. “No, no, I heard you were going to Jedha. Was wondering if you and Pidge could give me a ride.” 

Bodhi folded his arms. “Not if you keep calling my ship that. Her name is Solar Winds.” 

“It’s cute you still think that.” Luke raised his eyebrows. “You really shouldn’t have joked about calling it the Centennial Pigeon if you wanted any of us to remember her real name.” 

Bodhi opened his mouth to protest, then deflated with a forlorn sigh. “At least it pissed Han off.” 

“There is that,” Luke said cheerfully. He cleared his throat, gave an elaborate bow, and asked, “Bodhi, would be willing to use your fine vessel _Solar Winds_ to transport me to my desired destination?” 

“Really, your entire favor is to hitch a ride?”

“I’m a little hurt you think I’d ask for more.” 

Bodhi’s eyes narrowed. “Fortress full of clones.” 

“That was one time—”

“Those weird grey guards with the sticky nets.” 

“Hey, I didn’t expect those ei—”

“Forest-dwelling poison dogs that hunt Force users.” 

“They weren’t hunting you—”

“Lizards that nullify the Force.” 

“I think they were salam—”

“I had to shoot a wizard!” 

“He was not a wiz—”

“Weird swamp gremlins!”

“Gremlin, and he was the last Jedi Master, thank you very much.”

Bodhi shook his head at Luke. “That really doesn’t make it better. He ate my sandwich.” 

Luke, who had been trying valiantly to keep a straight face, finally gave up and started laughing. Bodhi managed to keep his own vaguely irritated expression for about three seconds before joining him. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Luke shook his head. “We’ve lived weird lives.” 

Bodhi, struggling to get his breathing back to normal, pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear, this shit is why I’m retiring.” 

Luke’s lingering giggles choked off. “What?”

Bodhi dropped his hand, looking over at Luke. “Retiring. I mean, you knew I was going to Jedha…” 

“I didn’t know that you were...there’s so much still going on…”

Luke’s tone held nothing but soft surprise, but Bodhi felt the words as accusation. “The Rebellion’s turning into the New Republic,” Bodhi said, defending himself. “I’m not needed anymore.” 

For a moment, Luke seemed inclined to protest. But he paused and after a complicated expression flitted across his face, finally said, “Does your team know?”

Bodhi begged the universe to give him patience with self-centered but well-meaning idiots. “Of course they know. They’re the ones I talked it over with. Before you ask, Draven knows, Mothma knows, Leia knows. You’re the only one who’s been too busy to come around.” Bodhi regretted the words as he spoke them, too much bitterness leaking into the tone. 

Luke softened immediately. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, I’m sorry, I know you’ve had a lot to deal with.” 

“Yeah, but still...I should have…” 

“You came before it was too late. I’m glad I get to say goodbye.” Bodhi shuffled awkwardly. “It’s not like I was trying to avoid you.” 

“I know. It just caught me off guard.” Luke set a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi barely suppressed a shiver at the heat through his clothes. “This is what you want, right?”

“It is. I’m going home.” Just the thought had the corners of his mouth curling up and a happy warmth settling in around his heart. 

Without really thinking about it, his hand came up to circle Luke’s wrist, fingers dipping into the sleeve, thumb resting on his pulse point. Luke did not succeed in suppressing his own shiver, pupils widening slightly. Bodhi felt a little smug about that. Luke’s sabbac face always had been worse than his. 

“Then I’m happy for you,” Luke rallied, squeezing Bodhi’s shoulder and backing away, looking a little pink. 

“Thanks.” Bodhi let Luke pull away, Luke’s wrist falling through his fingers. “You still want a ride? You'll have to find your own way back.” 

“Of course. Even more, now. Need to send you off right.” 

“Grab your stuff and stow it, then. Liftoff is in half an hour.” 

“Great!” Luke moved toward the ship.

Bodhi eyed his lack of bags. “Aren’t you forgetting luggage? I’m not letting you borrow my clothes.” 

Luke had the good grace to look slightly chagrined. “Already stored.” 

“Cocky.” 

Luke grinned over at him. “You’re lousy at saying no to me, Rook.” 

Luke turned to re-enter the ship, and Bodhi watched his back for long seconds. “You got that right, Skywalker,” Bodhi grumbled under his breath at the retreating figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who gets the inspiration for the vast amount of "favors" Luke has asked Bodhi for over the years.


	2. The Eight Thousand Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi sees Jedha again, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) for the beta, any remaining errors are my fault entirely :D

* * *

Bodhi drummed his fingers on the pilot’s seat, staring at the ceiling. “I mean, you could just amp up the thrusters, opening the valves would more than—”

“Nah, can’t do that, remember,” Luke pointed lazily from the co-pilots seat, “these are open-air engines, you’ve got to take into account the sand flying into them.” 

“If you run the line right, you could probably shield it with other parts of the engines.” 

“But then you’re hiding your thruster line, and if it stalls out in the canyons you need to be able to repair that on the fly. I’m telling you, Bodhi, I’ve put a lot of time into thinking about this.” 

Bodhi smiled. He had missed these lazy conversations with Luke, stars twisting past the viewport, nothing to do but kill time for a little while. 

“But you’ve never actually done it.” 

“Nah, there’s no way Beru would—” 

A soft alert chimed, and Luke snapped to attention, his lazy sprawl in the copilot’s seat turned to a sure hold on the gunner position in less than a second. Wartime habits were hard to break.

Bodhi, more used to the sound of his ship, just unfolded his legs and started preparing to drop out of hyperspace. “Thirty second warning.” 

Out of the corner of Bodhi’s eye, he could see Luke force himself to relax, looking a little chagrined. “You excited?” Luke asked. 

Bodhi reached up for the lever. “Yeah. Been a long time.” 

He pulled the lever, sliding the ship back into realspace, stars clearing from the viewport to reveal the familiar red moon in front of him. Bodhi swallowed hard, staring at Jedha’s red earth. 

He was surprised when he felt Luke’s hand on his knee, a brief but reassuring squeeze that settled something inside him. He was glad that Luke was with him for this. 

Bodhi gave Luke a smile, which Luke reflected back at him, before he started preparing the ship to break atmosphere. 

“You ever been to Jedha before?” Bodhi asked Luke.

“No.” Luke said, leaning forward a bit. “I'm looking forward to seeing it.”

“I'll give you a tour, then.” Bodhi reached forward, jabbing the comm a little harder than he usually would in his excitement. “NiJedha port control, this is Solar Winds, beginning approach.”

The calm competent voice of aircraft controllers everywhere came on over the systems, “Port control to Solar W—”

They cut off with a little “umph” noise, a new deeper voice cutting in, “Bodhi. Good to hear you on official channels.”

Bodhi felt his grin widen. “Good to be heard, Baze. Be landing soon, was trying to figure out if skies were clear for me to do a bit of an aerial tour.” 

“Want to see the place again?” 

“It’s been too long.” Bodhi was certain anticipation shone through the cracks in his voice. 

“Well then good, we’ll see you when you land.” The comm clicked off. 

Bodhi and Luke shared a confused glance, then Bodhi reached back to the comm. “I do actually need to know whether or not I’ve got a clear flight path.” 

Baze’s voice came back on. “I have no idea.” 

There was an irritated harumphing noise, then the aircraft controller came back on the line. “Solar Winds, all other vessels are on landing approach delta, you are cleared for a flyby, notify us before your final descent.” 

“Acknowledged,” Bodhi said, clicking the comm off again. 

Bodhi looked over at Luke and they shared a chuckle. Bodhi admitted, “After doing so many extractions, it’s still strange to actually talk to traffic control.” 

Luke barked a laugh. “Oh, thank the Force, I thought it was just me.” 

Then they broke through the clouds, and Bodhi knew a mad grin was stretched across his face. 

Luke leaned forward. “That it?” 

Stone buildings piled on top of the plateau, millennia of mortar written in their mismatched forms. Thick walls and narrow pathways, up and down over the uneven surface of the city. Cold-hardy trees dotted the city with small patches of green, their roots weaving deep through stone and sand to find water. Brightly colored flags striped the town, marking territory, pride, celebration, and mourning in turn. 

For the first time in Bodhi’s memory there were more flags of celebration. 

Dominating everything was the temple. A guidepost for the galaxy, beacon to the faithful, the one building you could see from anywhere in the city. 

“Yeah.” Bodhi said, voice thick. “That’s it.” 

They circled around the temple, a pair of stairs mirrored stairs carved into the plateau, starting at opposite bases and leading up to the temple at the pinnacle. “The Eight Thousand Steps.” 

“Please tell me we don’t need to walk up eight thousand steps.” 

“No. It’s not really eight thousand steps. I forget how many it really is.”

“Bodhi. I don’t really care about the number of the steps. Please tell me we don’t have to walk up all those steps.” 

Bodhi finally cracked, saying, “No, we don’t. That used to be the only way in and out of the city. Hell on the knees.” Bodhi chuckled. “Then about a thousand years ago someone put in an turbolift system.” 

“Doesn’t seem like a turbolift system really suits the”—Luke made a vague gesture over the city—“feel of the place.”

Bodhi smiled, edging the shuttle around the plateau. As he rounded the cliff corner, a squat modern-looking city, all transparisteel and duracrete, peeked out at the base of the cliffs. 

“I didn’t know that was there,” Luke said, tipping his head.

“They’re very careful with the holo angles. Times move on, NiJedha had to build somewhere. That’s the Lower City. Or the Sacrilegious City, if you’re feeling cheeky and want to make the monks laugh. We can dock there, take the turbolift up. Hardly anyone uses the steps anymore.”

“Just fitness nuts?” Luke said, cheer in his voice. “Master Yoda would have made me climb those stairs.” 

“He’d make you climb it for more than one reason,” Bodhi said, skimming the freighter down over the city. “In addition to being an excellent workout, it’s also a spiritual thing. ‘Those that come in good faith to seek the wisdom of the temple,’ or something like that. They take the steps. Something about showing dedication.” 

Luke went uncomfortably silent next to him. After a long moment he seemed to force out the words, “I didn’t mention to you, but I’m here in good faith to seek the wisdom of the temple.” 

Bodhi shrugged. “You could still take the turbolift.” 

“But it’s not the same, is it.” Luke sounded resigned. Bodhi supposed he knew how this worked, by now. 

“It really isn’t. Want me to drop you off by the stairs?”

“Please,” Luke grumbled. “Don’t suppose I can convince you to climb with me?” he asked, eyebrows lifting in hope.

“I’m not here on pilgrimage, Luke.” He shot a glance over at the glowering young man in the co-pilots seat. “Could be worse, though, I’ll show you.” 

Bodhi shot over the Lower City, circled back around to the temple, then raced back out into the desert. 

“The city is that way.” Luke said needlessly, jerking a thumb behind him. 

“Your powers of observation are unmatched.” Bodhi flashed him a grin full of teeth and kicked the freighter’s thrusters down to a crawl. “Okay...let’s see if I can still do this. It’s been a while. ” 

A huge statue of a man in robes that must have once towered over the desert stretched out beneath them. It had long since fallen over, its form half-covered by the drifting sands. Bodhi pointed, “Master of Right Concentration.” He sped up, desert stretching out under him, through red cliff faces. He slowed for another figure, this time still standing, jutting out of the sandstone cliff. “Master of Right Thoughtf— no, Mindfulness.” 

They flew over ground, further and further away from the city, Luke catching the game and pointing at the next looming figure, not human, if the carved carapace was any indication. Bodhi grunted. “You got it, Master of Right Effort.” 

They found the masters of livelihood, action, thought and finally, understanding. Bodhi settled the freighter down on an outcropping near the Master of Understanding. He counted off on his fingers with a furrowed brow. “Thought, Understanding...We’re missing one.” He snapped his fingers. “Right Speech. I always forget Right Speech.” 

Luke pursed his lips. “I mean, I wasn’t going to say anything, but you do ramble on a bit.” 

Bodhi swatted Luke’s shoulder. “Come on. Hop out.” 

Luke looked a little confused, but followed gamely. Bodhi shrugged into his overcoat and stepped out onto the outcropping, wind whipping around him. He had to yell slightly to be heard. “So, most people just walk up the steps. But apparently, back before the Empire came, the really devoted would come out, get dropped off here, and hike to NiJedha.” 

“Why?” Luke asked, looking a little horrified at the thought.

Bodhi shrugged. “Because devotion requires sacrifice? Something like that. Anyway, they’d stop at each of the Masters, meditate on their...thing.”

“You sound very knowledgeable.” Luke stepped closer so he wouldn’t have to yell, his dry sarcasm coming in next to Bodhi’s ear. 

Bodhi rolled his eyes and ignored the heat of Luke’s breath next to his cheek. “Shut up, Skywalker.” He tucked his hands into his pockets. He continued, softer now that Luke was close, “You know. It only took a week. A week, after the Empire was pushed back from Jedha before the first pilgrim landed here. And then another after that, and another. Twenty or so, in those first couple weeks. They’re nearly to the third Master now. I understand it’s quite the party.” 

“How long does the trip take?” 

“Five months. More or less. This bunch are travelling slow, sticking together. So probably closer to seven, from what I’ve heard. When they finally get to Jedha, the celebration is going to shake the streets.” 

“And you’ll be around to see it.” There was something wistful in Luke’s voice as he stared out over the red cliffs, staring at the face of the Master of Right Understanding. 

“Weird thought,” Bodhi said. “But yeah. I will.” 

Luke butted Bodhi’s shoulder with his own. “I’m happy for you.” 

Bodhi pressed back against Luke. “Thanks.” Bodhi pulled back and glanced at Luke’s face; cheeks already wind-chapped red. “Come on, let’s get you out of the cold for a little. And then I’ll drop you off at the steps.”

“So I can be even more cold. Joy,” Luke grumbled. 

“At least it’s not going to take you five months.” Bodhi closed his eyes and turned to face the wind. It caught his hair, blowing strands out of his face. He took a deep breath, letting the air of the red desert fill his lungs.

“Small mercies.” There was an odd note in Luke’s voice, something unreadable across his face when Bodhi looked back over at him. 

Bodhi gave a mental shrug as he turned and started walking toward the freighter. _Inscrutable Jedi_.

At the base of the stairs, he set the freighter down on a flat stone table, smoothed by millenia of ship treads landing for the same purpose. There was something profound about that, but Bodhi wasn’t enough of a poet to know what it was. 

As the ship settled Luke stood up with a reluctant groan, going to fetch his bags. When he came back to the ramp Bodhi was waiting for him. “Is this goodbye?” Bodhi asked. 

Luke blinked. “No. Unless there’s something I don’t know about these stairs?” 

Bodhi bit his lip. “No, I mean, this is me dropping you off. I don’t know how long you’re staying.” 

“Oh!” Luke said, looking a little relieved. “I was planning on being around for a bit. I’d like to see you again before I go.” 

Bodhi smiled. “Good. I’d like that too. You have my comm code. Give me a call when you’re free?” 

“Will do.” Luke’s eyes flashed toward the stairs. “Last chance, sure you don’t want to engage in some fun and invigorating exercise with me?” He flashed Bodhi the charming smile that had managed to drag Bodhi into all kinds of trouble over the years. 

Bodhi was pleased to find its effect had lessened. “Get climbing, Jedi Boy. And try to think humble thoughts while you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you know how in this chapter Bodhi does an "aerial" flyby? Well, in my first draft he did an "arial" flyby. 
> 
> Which Katie rightfully poked fun at, mentioning Bodhi with flowing red locks. 
> 
> Which lead to the following madness: 
> 
> (To the tune of Under the Sea)
> 
> "The plateaus are always redder  
> on somebody else's moon.  
> You dream about flying a-way  
> But you will be back soon.  
> Just look at the stones around you!  
> Right here on the desert floor!  
> Such wonderful temples 'round you  
> What more are you searching for?
> 
> Jedha City!  
> Jedha City!  
> Look how it's finer, here with the miners and sand so gritty!!"
> 
> Anyway, I am unduly proud of that and felt the need to share.


	3. Stoneworking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) for the lovely and timely beta , and thanks also to everyone who has let me know they're enjoying it, you all make it SO MUCH EASIER to keep writing.

* * *

“Little brother!” Baze threw his enormous arms around Bodhi, enveloping him in a hug. Bodhi gave Baze’s back a couple stunned pats. 

Baze pulled back, giving Bodhi a critical once over. “You're smaller than I expected.”

Bodhi gave a faint half-smile up at the apparently enormous man. “I am having a different but not entirely unrelated realization.”

Baze chuckled. “Holos never do height justice. Good to finally meet you in person.”

“Agreed. And now that we're face to face, allow me to congratulate you on your election, Mayor Malbus.”

Baze ran a despairing hand down the front of his face. “If I had realized that civic responsibility is what would come of contacting the Rebellion to help us handle the Partisans, I may have made a different decision.”

“I apologize for my part in that,” Bodhi said, smiling up at Baze.

“You helped liberate Jedha.” Baze looked down at Bodhi, suddenly serious. “That's not something you need to apologize for.”

Bodhi shifted. “I'm—I’m not here to be some hero.” 

“What are you here to be?” Baze hadn't lost his solemnity. 

“Whatever Jedha needs. I've got a freighter, I'm a decent pilot,” Bodhi held his hands out, palms open, “But I don't want to leave. I'm here to come home.”

Baze nodded, his face softening. “I'll think on what we can do with that…” he paused, giving Bodhi a considering look, “but right now we've got damage to repair. How's your skill with mortar?”

“Nonexistent,” Bodhi admitted. “But I learn quickly. Just give me a couple hours to find a free hotel and store my stuff and I’m all yours.”

“Nonsense. You’ll be staying at mine and Chirrut’s.” 

Bodhi utterly failed at hiding the massive smile that spread across his face. “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly intrude.” 

Baze raised an eyebrow at him. “You know, the traditional three refusals thing is more effective if you don’t start grinning like a lunatic.” 

Bodhi didn’t say anything in response. 

Baze sighed. “Of all the dumb traditions for you to hang on to—fine.” In an utterly unenthused tone of voice, he continued, “The house is too quiet. You’d be doing us a favor.”

“You just got the place, I’d be imposing.” Bodhi tripped over the words with how quickly he got them out.

Baze gave an indulgent smile. “After all you’ve done, you’d never be an imposition.” 

“I don’t know how long I’ll need to stay. I don’t—I don't want to become a burden.” Bodhi stuttered a bit over those words. Of all his protests, those felt the most true. He really didn’t know what his next steps were. The Empire had taken him away from Jedha, and the Rebellion had kept him. He had spent years as a rootless wanderer, but the city of NiJedha had always shone as a lodestar for his heart, a guiding light pointing his way home. He knew he needed to be here. 

It was a bit unreasonable to expect the Mayor of NiJedha to put him up while he figured that out, though.

Baze’s face grew serious. “It’s a privilege, not a burden. Take the time you need.” 

Bodhi gave a short nod, not surprised to find his eyes were watery. “In that case, lead the way. And then we’ll figure out stonelaying.” 

* * *

Bodhi leaned back and considered the wall of the fourth district market with no small bit of pride. Sure the stonework was a little...informal where he started, but as he had learned the stones lined up, neat and straight across blasted out hole. They’d need to get new windows in for it to be finished, but the more experienced builders had kept Bodhi away from any of the framing stonework. 

“There you are,” Luke called from down the street. 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Did I miss your comm?”

Luke shook his head as he walked up next to Bodhi. “No, I made it up those blasted stairs and met Chirrut. Once we were done talking he told me that you had been hijacked by his husband and where to find you. Told me to grab you for dinner.” 

“They talked you into staying for dinner?” 

“Staying a few nights, at least. I—” Luke tucked his hands in his pockets and his eyes grew distant. “There’s some stuff I need to learn here. I think. Chirrut’s fantastic. It’s a totally different tradition than what Obi-Wan and Yoda have taught. And after…” Luke trailed off. 

Bodhi nudged him. 

Luke looked over at Bodhi, coming back to the moment. He looked sad, and much, much older than the wild-eyed farm boy who had just blown up the first Death Star Bodhi had once known. “At some point I’m going to want to tell you what happened at the second Death Star. But…” 

“No rush,” Bodhi said quickly. 

“Thanks. Anyway. I’ll be here for a bit. Hope you don’t mind. Not sure if you were hoping to get away from everything.”

“It’s not about where I’m leaving, it’s about where I’m going. I’d drag everyone with me if I could. It’ll be nice spending some more time with you. We haven’t done that in a while.” 

“We haven’t,” Luke said, and edged one tiny step close to Bodhi. 

Bodhi made the mistake of catching Luke’s eye, and something hot flashed between them. 

Luke had always been the brightest thing Bodhi had ever seen. It was easy to get sucked up in his presence. Luke carried galaxies on his shoulders, destiny wrapped around him, he was beautiful, fascinating. He was made to admire. 

It would be safer if the admiring had been one-sided. But Luke had liked Bodhi from the beginning, trailing after him with coltish enthusiasm, somehow missing the fact that Luke was raw fire brought to life and Bodhi was one pilot in a war. Bodhi hadn’t stood a chance, falling hard for Luke’s careless light. It had nearly gotten him killed on more than one occasion. 

Bodhi looked away from Luke, the heat between them overshadowed by a moth’s hard-earned knowledge that lumen bulbs weren’t the best things for it. Bodhi had eventually gotten tired of singed wings. 

Next to Bodhi, Luke gave a tiny sigh. Bodhi wondered if Luke had ever really understood why Bodhi started stepping back when Luke stepped forward. 

“So,” Luke said, clearing his throat a bit, “Didn’t take them long to put you to work.” 

“Yeah.” Bodhi grabbed at the change of topic. “Surprised?”

Luke gave Bodhi a considering look. “Depends. Do they know you want to stay?”

“Yeah. They do.” 

Luke hummed in the back of his throat. “In that case, no, not surprised. It’s the sort of work you ask neighbors to do, isn’t it?” 

Bodhi gave a satisfied grunt. “Thought you might get it. Everyone forgets you’re a farmboy.” 

“You never do.” Luke shared a smile with Bodhi, and Bodhi once again had to remind himself of all the reasons getting involved with Luke was a truly terrible idea. 

Bodhi shifted up on his toes then back down. “Baze was the one that planted the idea of coming back here, actually. Don’t know if he even remembers it, but we were coordinating some drop or another...would have been at least a year and a half ago. We pulled it off and he said, ‘When we finally get the Empire out of here, you come on home, and we’ll get so drunk we can’t see straight.’ I couldn’t believe he said it, so casually. Home. It stuck with me.” 

“Have you?”

“Hm?”

“Gotten so drunk with Baze you can’t see straight?” 

“Nah,” Bodhi grinned over at Luke, “maybe that’ll happen this evening.” 

“Okay, it’s just, the stonework here is kinda…” Luke waggled his hand back and forth. 

Bodhi shoved Luke, who stumbled back, laughing. After he overdramatically caught himself on a nearby wall, Luke said, “I did actually have a reason for finding you. Chirrut says that Baze is making dumplings, and we need to be back at the house in twenty minutes or he can’t guarantee there’s going to be any left for us.” 

“Better walk fast, then.” 

* * *

The numbing gel on Bodhi’s palms was doing a good job of keeping the blisters down. The bottle of alcohol that Baze pulled out—huge and unlabeled aside from a duramarker scrawl reading, ‘Fawst’s Brew’—was doing a good job distracting him from any other aches and pains. 

“I’m still not sure exactly how you managed to drop three months of rations in eight different spots around the city.” Baze took an overly-large swig from his glass. “I would have sworn you were some sort of supernatural creature after you pulled that one off.” 

“Go’ lucky.” Bodhi found it deeply unfair that despite taking one tiny sip for each huge gulp of Baze’s, he was barely upright while Baze seemed untouched. “Agent with mem’ry. Mem’ry like holos.” 

“Eidetic!” Luke chirped enthusiastically. He was still in the phase of drunkenness when he turned into everyone’s helpful best friend. He’d stay there, mostly coherent and cheerful until he tripped some internal trigger and passed out wherever he was standing. 

It was adorable, if unfair, Bodhi thought as he fumbled for words. “Right. One of those. She and I figured out the bes’ drop layout. ‘N paths. The supplies themselves….” Bodhi leaned in, like he was telling a secret. He was, really. “The Empire never changed their shippin’ manifests. I jus’ slapped the right papers on it and they let it right through!” 

Baze and Chirrut’s appreciative noises let him know that his quick thinking had been appreciated. Good. He took another tiny sip from his glass, wincing as his shoulder cramped up. He brought his other hand up to rub at his shoulder. 

“I can help!” Luke stood up from his chair, fingers twitching like they were going to take over rubbing Bodhi’s back. 

Bodhi held up a finger. “No mass’ge. Bad idea.” 

“Okay! No problem. No massage. I don’t need it. Watch!” Luke circled around behind Bodhi and laid one finger on the knot. Bodhi held himself very still, careful not to press back against Luke’s fingers. That sort of thing was an invitation. He didn’t want to issue any invitations. 

A _heat_ radiated out from Luke’s touch, flowing through Bodhi’s back and shoulders, and in its wake knots unraveled and tension eased. Bodhi couldn’t help the moan that erupted from his mouth as he collapsed against the table, settling forehead on wood, made boneless by Luke’s touch. 

Luke made a satisfied noise behind him and patted Bodhi’s back twice. “All better!” Bodhi heard Luke make his way back to his chair.

“What the hell did he do?” asked Baze. “That sounded indecent.” 

“I really think the two of you should get a bedroom for that sort of thing,” Chirrut said, because he was the worst.

“He fix’ my back.” Bodhi slurred against the woodgrain. “Not li’ what y’re dirty brain is thinkin’. Tell ‘em, Luke.” 

From his chair, Luke snored. Bodhi reluctantly dragged his head off the table and looked over at the now-unconscious Jedi. “Oop. Too much.” He looked over at Baze and Chirrut, seriously informing them. “It happens.” 

Chirrut, for some strange reason, was laughing at him. Baze just shook his head. “Think it’s about time to get the two of you off to bed.” 

“No’ the same bed,” Bodhi said, aghast.

“I think we can manage that.” Chirrut had finally managed to stop laughing, coming around and putting his arm on Bodhi’s bicep. “Come on, Baze will tuck your friend in, let’s get you to your room while you’re still conscious.” 

“Goo’ plan.” 

“And we’ll have some painkiller patches by your bedside.” Chirrut helped Bodhi out of his chair.

Bodhi laid a wobbly hand on Chirrut’s arm. “Even bett’r idea. I didn’ know winning woul’ involve this much alcohol.” 

* * *

Bodhi woke up to the early sun streaming through his windows. It offended him. Fortunately, Chirrut was as good as his word, and there was a large bottle of water and some medication by his bedside. Bodhi quickly went back to sleep again. 

By the time he woke up again the morning sun had moved on from his window, and Bodhi was pleasantly surprised to find that he felt pretty good. 

He stretched, and his hand brushed skin. Bodhi froze, wondering exactly what he had missed the night before. Bodhi looked over at the unexpected presence. 

Luke was asleep, legs curled on the floor, chest pressed against the side of the bed, one arm stretched up onto it, reaching for Bodhi. Bodhi ran the tips of his fingers across the back of Luke’s hand as he considered the man’s presence. 

Luke stirred at the light touch, gradually coming back to consciousness, his blue eyes sliding open to meet Bodhi’s. For one moment there was just lazy intimacy, Luke almost smiling, before awareness flashed across his face and he yanked his hand back. 

“Oh, I, sorry, I was supposed to be gone before…” Luke went pink as he tripped over his words. 

Bodhi rolled onto his side, curling toward Luke. “Why are you in my room in the first place?” 

“I was drunk...” Luke started.

Bodhi felt obliged to point out, “You weren’t in my room when you were drunk.” 

“No, before, I...with your shoulder.” 

Bodhi remembered the single finger along his back, the heat radiating through him. “That was amazing.” Bodhi rolled his shoulders. Still no pain. “If the whole galactic savior thing falls through you should open a physical therapy place. Could charge a fortune.” 

Luke looked worried. “I didn’t ask you.” 

Bodhi shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to your abilities, Luke.” 

Luke still looked troubled. He curled his legs in a little tighter on himself, quiet for a moment before slowly saying, “The Emperor and I fought.” 

Bodhi bit back his first instinct to make a joke about massage therapy battles. Instead he reached his hand forward again, palm up, fingertips stalling just shy of Luke’s. 

Luke edged his fingers forward, so the pads covered Bodhi’s. Bodhi felt something electric trace up his arm and warm his chest. Bodhi wished he could blame the Force, but he knew it was nothing more or less than his usual reaction to Luke’s presence.

Luke pressed his fingers against Bodhi’s, lightly, before continuing, “He attacked me with pure force energy. It...hurt. Quite a bit. As you might imagine.” Luke gave a weak chuckle. 

In reply, Bodhi pushed his hand a little bit further under Luke’s, fingertips soothing against Luke’s palm. 

Luke abruptly reached forward and grabbed Bodhi’s hand, turning his own so he could wind their fingers together. He gave Bodhi’s hand a tight squeeze before saying, “I had a nightmare, and all I could think about was the fact that I had used the Force on you and I couldn't really remember…” 

Bodhi tightened his own grip in return. “Right here, Luke. And I’m fine.” 

“Good.” Luke leaned forward, resting his forehead on the back of their hands. 

Bodhi felt Luke’s hair tickle his wrist and Luke’s breath trace over his fingertips. Bodhi moved his thumb back and forth against the side of Luke’s hand and waited. Some time passed, maybe a minute, maybe more, and something in Luke seemed to relax, shoulders loosening before he tipped his head up again to look at Bodhi. 

Bodhi waited another beat, looking at Luke. When nothing else seemed forthcoming Bodhi gently said, “Unless there’s something else, you should probably head back to your room. I’m going to get up and get dressed, soon.” 

Luke withdrew with some reluctance. “Yeah, of course, again, I’m sorry about…” 

Bodhi somehow managed to resist reaching forward and running his hand through Luke’s hair. “Nah. I get it.” 

Luke struggled to his feet and made his way toward the door, giving a sad little wave to Bodhi as he went.

Once Luke was safely out of the room, Bodhi sighed, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. Kriff. Luke was off-balance. He needed something, badly. What that something was, Bodhi had no idea. 

“This is not my problem,” Bodhi reminded himself as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to face the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned [I’m on Tumblr?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) I am, and I enjoy chatting with people :D


	4. Painted Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) continues to be a most excellent cheerleader and beta, and very patient as I sit there going "But...I'm not sure if this part FEELS right." Thanks, Katie.

* * *

“Beru!” Bodhi’s smile lit up his face as he answered the holocomm to see her flickering blue form smiling at him in return. “It’s been too long.” 

“Bodhi, love. It has, my apologies.” 

Bodhi grew more serious. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, dear, everything’s fine. Owen and I are well, I just had a question to ask you. Have you heard from Luke recently?” 

Bodhi eyed the door Luke had exited, less than fifteen minutes ago. “Yes. He’s on Jedha…Did you not know that?”

Beru raised her eyebrows. “No. I did not.”

Bodhi groaned. “Do I need to make him call you? Because I will.”

Beru laughed. “No, no.” Her chuckles died down, and she shook her head. “He hasn’t called recently, but that’s fine. He’s been through a lot lately, and he has checked in a few times. I was just a bit worried when the New Republic lost track of him.”

Bodhi pinched the bridge of his nose. “He didn’t tell _anyone_ …”

“Not as far as I can tell. I can’t blame him, really. Everyone’s been looking to him for answers. It’s a lot of pressure.” 

“Obi-Wan—”

Beru’s lips went into a thin line. “He’s not talking to Obi-Wan. Not since Cloud City and the whole Anakin debacle.”

“Still?” Bodhi shook his head. “Luke’s normally pretty forgiving.”

“Yes, and Obi-Wan and Bail are properly apologetic...but Obi-Wan still lied to Luke for years. I don’t think Luke is still angry, but he doesn’t trust Obi-Wan anymore.” 

Bodhi tilted his head. “I suppose I can understand that. Regardless, other people should talk to Obi-Wan. For answers. Take some of the heat off of Luke. He’s been a Jedi for longer.” 

“They should. But Obi-Wan didn’t defeat Vader and the Emperor. Luke’s got quite the legend growing around him. If Luke said one thing and Obi-Wan said another...I know who most people would trust.”

Bodhi gave a considering grunt. “Do you know what happened between Luke and Vader…at the end?” 

“No, I don’t. And if you know, don’t tell me. When he’s ready to talk to me, he will.” Beru gave a considering look. “Jedha’s not a bad place for him, now. Obi-Wan’s talked about the Holy City before. Maybe there’s some wisdom Luke needs there.” 

“Maybe so. That’s outside of my paygrade.” 

Beru gave Bodhi a fond smile. “Honestly, Bodhi, even more than the city, I’m glad to hear he’s with you. You’ve always been good for him.” 

“I’m not sure how much I can help in this particular situation.” 

“Well, I don’t think you’ll hurt anything, at least.” Beru looked wistful. “Still a shame that—”

“Beru,” Bodhi said, with a warning smile.

She shook her head. “I know, I know. I just think of you as family.” 

Bodhi smiled at her, heart warming. “I hope you’re not saying I need to be with Luke to be family, Ammi Beru.”

She laughed, making a shooing gesture. “Of course not.” 

“So when are you coming to visit me?” 

“I feel like Owen and I should probably wait until Luke leaves.” She raised her eyebrow. “Or maybe until he invites us to come himself?” 

“Hope springs eternal, hm?”

“The galaxy is being reborn with a new freedom, young man. If there was ever a time for hope, it’s now.” 

* * *

It was indecently late when Bodhi finally made his way to the kitchen, but Chirrut and Luke were still at the table, Luke bent over a pile of food that made Bodhi’s stomach growl. 

“There’s more on the counter,” Chirrut said in response. 

Bodhi gave a half-wave, caught himself, then said aloud, “Thanks.” 

Coming back out with his food he hesitated for a moment, staring at Chirrut and Luke’s heads bent together. After an internal debate, he sat down. If Chirrut and Luke were discussing sacred Force secrets they probably wouldn’t do it at the kitchen table.

“So what are your plans for today, Bodhi?” Chirrut asked.

Bodhi considered his hands, still red and puffy from the work of the day before. “Might go back down to fourth district, builders are moving on to the tea house. Not sure my hands are up for it, though.” 

“You should take the day off. Actually, I was hoping to steal you.” 

“Hm?” Bodhi asked.

“Did you go to the caves as a child?” 

Bodhi put his fork down, raising his eyebrow at Chirrut. Apparently they were just discussing sacred Force secrets at the kitchen table. “No,” Bodhi said carefully, “I certainly never went to hide in the painted caves for a night because I was dared to. That would be irresponsible and childish of me.” 

Chirrut laughed, which was what Bodhi was hoping for. “Goodness knows none of us have ever been irresponsible or childish. Well, even if you’ve never _been_ I’m hoping you know where they are. I think it would do Luke good to see them, but I can’t afford to take the time to show him. Would you mind?” 

Bodhi gave Luke a considering glance. “No, I don’t mind. Probably going to need to rent a swoop bike, though. I am not up for that climb.” 

“Borrow ours,” Chirrut said, quickly. “We walk everywhere anyway. I’m still not sure why the city bought it for us.” 

* * *

Bodhi considered the single swoop bike. “Guess we’re sharing.”

“But who’s driving?” Luke asked. “I’m the better small craft pilot.” 

“You cheat.”

“The Force isn’t cheating, sore loser.” 

“It...kinda is. Anyway, I’m driving.” 

“I thought we established that I’m the better small craft pilot?” Luke folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at Bodhi. 

“Yeah, but I’m the one who knows where we’re going.” Bodhi mounted the swoop bike and gestured behind him. 

“...Okay, good point.” Luke slid in behind him. “Guess I’m stuck all pressed up against you, my arms wrapped around your body…” Luke demonstrated as he spoke, his chest snuggled up against Bodhi’s back, palm flaring over Bodhi’s stomach. 

Bodhi’s stomach spasmed and he swallowed hard. Luke gave a little chuckle, more than aware of Bodhi’s reaction. He leaned in, the bastard, putting his chin on Bodhi’s shoulder. “Ah, it’s not so bad.” His breath tickled Bodhi’s ear. 

Bodhi’s felt heat flood his face and his mouth worked a couple times before he managed to get out, “Fuck you, Skywalker,” and gunned the bike. Luke’s alarmed yelp was music to his rather flushed ears. 

He wove the bike through the streets, bits and pieces of his misspent youth coming back to him as he took corners a little faster than he should have and made a slightly alarming jump over a ditch. It was a convenient shortcut. Completely necessary. 

He did not jump his bike over any vendor’s carts. The smug fun of showing off skill and startling the merchants had become less important as the years went on. The world was a hard enough place, Bodhi didn’t need to make it worse for the sake of a momentary thrill. 

He was still tempted, though. 

Luke relaxed as they drove, hands dropping to slot in along Bodhi’s waist. The wind made it nearly impossible to hear him, but Bodhi could still feel an appreciative little chuckle work through his frame as Bodhi executed a particularly neat turn. This sort of appreciation did not help Bodhi’s temptation. 

Eventually they reached the wall along the third district that Bodhi was aiming for, and Bodhi accelerated toward the small dirt hill at its base. 

Luke stayed relaxed right up until they were maybe three seconds away from crashing into the wall. His arms went tight around Bodhi’s torso and Bodhi felt his whole body tense. “Bodhi?!” he yelled, warning and question all in one.

With a grin, Bodhi gunned the vertical thruster, and the bike shot about six feet off the ground, clearing the wall neatly. 

“ _Bodhi_!?” Luke’s voice was even shriller as he no doubt considered the desert floor far, far below them. 

It was perhaps a bit cruel of Bodhi not to tell Luke where they were actually headed. But then again, it was a bit cruel of Luke to get all suggestive and handsy; turnabout was fair play.

Bodhi turned the swoop bike sideways and landed it down in the narrow edge that ran along the outside of the wall. 

He felt Luke sag against him, arms shaking a bit. Luke dug his chin into Bodhi’s shoulder and with his mouth next to Bodhi’s ear yelled, louder than he needed to, “Bodhi Rook, if you ever do that again—”

Bodhi jumped the swoop bike off the the edge of the cliff. He grinned at Luke’s scream and decided that the partial deafness that would no doubt result was entirely worthwhile. 

He caught the bike on another small outcropping. 

“You _asshole_ ,” Luke said, tucking his head between Bodhi’s shoulderblades. 

Bodhi just laughed. 

The worst of his recklessness burned off, Bodhi made his way down the cliff face more sedately, eventually stopping at a thin opening in the side of the plateau. He turned the bike, barely managing to wiggle through the narrow crack, which opened up into a large stone cavern. Bodhi parked the bike by the entrance, announcing, “We’re here.” 

Bodhi watched Luke dismount with trepidation, certain that some form of retaliation was waiting for him. But when he got a clear look at Luke’s face, highlighted by the light coming in from the opening,Luke seemed a thousand miles away, eyes staring off into the distance. “Where are we?” 

“The painted caves. Chirrut probably told you more than I could.” 

“Chirrut didn’t really say anything, just that there was a place I should see. I...this place _feels_...alive?” 

Bodhi got off the bike as well. “Well that’s a not at all disconcerting word that will definitely not haunt my dreams. Um, I don’t know about alive. I know these caves have been here forever, probably as long as the temple. It’s a huge system, this is just a good starting point if you're coming in on a swoop bike.” 

Luke shot him a wry grin, “So how many times have you _not_ been to these forbidden caves?”

Bodhi shook his head as he reached into his pack and pulled out a glowrod, passing one to Luke. “Not too often. They're a pain to get to, especially if you're trying to sneak around. But I've been here a couple times. People come and swap stories of what they find.”

Luke took it absently, holding it up. “There’s stuff on the walls.” 

“That would be the painted part.” 

“Who made this?” 

Bodhi wracked his brain, trying to remember conversations with parents, with peers, old legends and temple instruction. “Um. Early Force users? They carved it, I think. With the Force, little by little. I know the paintings are a history. Also a teaching tool?” Bodhi gave a little shrug, “Sorry, I’m not an expert.” 

Luke had walked over to a wall, and was examining it more closely. “If that’s true, the Empire never would have let this stand. Look,” Luke gestured at a painting, “that’s clearly showing levitation. This whole place is an Imperial Purity of Information enforcer’s worst nightmare.”

“The Empire never found the place,” Bodhi said, unable to keep the pride out of his tone. “It’s well hidden, it doesn’t have strategic importance, they had no reason to look for it. And we never gave them one. The Empire came and ravaged the temple, but we never let them find this place.” 

“I can see why Chirrut wanted me to see it.” 

“Perfect for you, really.” Bodhi looked around. “I’m not much of a tour guide, but I can show you some of the cool places I found.” 

“Okay,” Luke said, still sounding slightly lost, his eyes darting from one wall to another.

“Come on, this is just the entrance,” Bodhi said, as he led Luke deeper in. 

Bodhi remembered the caves through the hazy lens of distant memory. Some things he had entirely forgotten about, like the room painted to look like an outdoor patio, figures at railings along the walls looking out. Some things were seared into his memory more dramatically than their reality, a cavern depicting a massive battle turned out to only be about thirty feet square instead of the vast echoing chamber of Bodhi’s memories. 

Some things were exactly as dramatic as he had remembered them. He and Luke made their way through an arched tunnel covered in carved script, Luke mouthing the snippets that he read as they passed. They emerged from the tunnel in a stunningly large room, seven massive figures carved into the walls, their eyes hundreds of feet above them set with crystals that dimly reflecting the glowrod’s light. Bodhi felt an echo his schoolboy self’s terror at the first time he emerged through the passageway. 

“Oh,” Luke said from behind him.

It was about as eloquent as Bodhi could manage. “Yeah.” 

Luke, started wandering through the room on his own. He didn’t seem interested in moving on, so Bodhi let himself sit down with his back to one of the smooth-hewn walls. He tipped his head back, considering the stone sentinels. 

They were creepy. There really wasn’t any way around it. But they were Jedhan, they were his, and he loved them in all their creepy glory. His eyes drew over to Luke, watching him wander around the room speaking softly to himself, lost in the history around him. 

Bodhi worried at his lower lip. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be doing here. His relationship with the caves wasn’t at all spiritual. It was the thrill of a teenager being in a place that was just the right amount of forbidden. His experience had involved a lot of trying not to piss himself, and very little actual learning.

Eventually, boredom, a stiff back, and a growling stomach pushed him to his feet again, and he wandered over to Luke. Luke had settled at the base of one of the giant statues, cross-legged, eyes closed. Bodhi awkwardly cleared his throat. “Hey?” 

Luke gave an exasperated sigh and looked over at him. “What.” 

Bodhi held his hands up. “Just checking in. We’re going to need to figure out food eventually.” 

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re right. I guess we should get going.” He looked around, shoulders sagging. “This is just where we stopped, isn’t it. This isn’t even it. There’s more caves?” 

“It was built over hundreds, if not thousands of years. Yeah. There’s a lot of cave.” Bodhi shrugged. “This isn’t a bad room to stop in, though. The statues are impressive.” 

“I—how are you just...fine. There’s so _much_ here. So much knowledge, and history, and I’m like a fucking _five-year-old_ who can’t even understand the first piece of what is going on and—”

“Hey,” Bodhi cut Luke off, hand on his shoulder, “What’s happening? This isn’t you.” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Luke made a helpless gesture around him. “I’m supposed to be a Jedi. I’m supposed to know what that means. And I stand here and I just—each of these rooms would take a lifetime to understand and I’m going to leave and be just as lost as when I came.” 

Bodhi crouched in front of Luke. “I think it’s a little unfair to expect yourself to solve the mysteries of the Force in the span of a few hours.”

“I know.” Luke was edging perilously close to sulky, looking tired and burned out. 

“The caves will still be here tomorrow, you know? They’ve stood for thousands of years. I’ll teach you how to get back down the cliff yourself. You can come back anytime.” 

“I know...I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me. I...I probably need food, but can you wait just a little longer? I feel like I’m close to figuring something out and I don’t want to lose my flow…” 

“Hey. If you’re okay with me leaving, I’ll go grab some supplies and be back.” 

Luke’s eyes lit up. “Would you?” 

Bodhi straightened to standing with a groan and some popping noises that were becoming all-too-common as the years went on. “Of course. I might be gone an hour or so.” 

“Promise you won’t leave me here?” Luke asked, small grin on his face. 

Bodhi smiled back, remembering dozens of drops over the years, Luke standing at the top of his ramp, trusting Bodhi not to strand him. Bodhi gave the same response he had the first time, and every time after that. “It’s bad luck to promise, Skywalker. But I’ll tell you what, as long as I’m still flying, I’ll find my way back to you.” 

Luke gave him a sloppy salute, which Bodhi returned before he turned and left Luke to his meditation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo! These caves are actually inspired by REAL LIFE CAVES. 
> 
> While I was trying to shape Jedha in my head I researched Silk Road cities, as those sorts of cities really seemed to be good examples of the sort of intersection of culture and traditions that happen in a place like Jedha. And during my research, I discovered the Dunhuang or [Mogao Caves](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mogao_Caves). They are a series of caves slowly carved by Buddhist monks over the span of centuries. The above link is to a Wikipedia article, and some of the examples of art and statue are really breathtaking. 
> 
> Anyway, I learned that was a thing and IMMEDIATELY knew it belonged in Jedha. So please enjoy my Star Wars take on the Mogao Caves. 
> 
> Want to come talk to me about Star Wars or Silk Road city design? (and how great is that those are currently overlapping interests) [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


	5. Ghost Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) continues to be a most excellent Beta, cheerleader, and all around friend. Thanks for making this look as good as it does. :D

* * *

An hour and a half later, Luke was exactly where Bodhi had left him. “Okay, Buddy, you definitely need to eat now,” Bodhi announced as he entered the cave with an oversized bag slung across his shoulders. 

Luke pulled himself out of his reverie. “You know, _technically_ I can go into a trance and not eat for several weeks.” 

Bodhi set the bag down on the floor and pulled out a cloth, which he spread over the ground. “You want me to come back in half a month?” 

Luke’s stomach growled and Luke looked down to shoot it a betrayed glace. “I suppose not. Are we really going to have a picnic...here?”

“Sorta defeats the purpose of me going to get food if we drive back up to the city to eat it. I mean, I guess we could eat with our feet dangling over the cliff edge…” Bodhi reached in and pulled out two disposable thermacases, setting one in front of Luke. 

Luke popped it open and the smell of spiced meat poured out. “Fine, I take your point. What is this?” 

“Whatever Geetan felt like making today.” Bodhi opened his own container. “It’s street food. It’ll be good.” 

“Smells good,” Luke said, and tucked in.

“So, I had an idea,” Bodhi’s mumbled around his food. It was rude, but it was Luke. They’d lived in each other’s space often enough there wasn’t really a point to formalities. “What if we spent the night down here?” 

Luke made a choking noise then coughed, pounding on his chest. After he took a breath he gave Bodhi an incredulous look. “Sleep? _Here_?” 

Bodhi nodded. “It’s what we did when we were kids. At least, everyone _said_ they did.. Hang out, brew some masala over a pyrocube, tell each other ghost stories, and survive a night in the haunted caves.”

Luke made a face as he was chewing. “You guys knew it was haunted and you still slept here?”

“Oh, come on, you’re telling me there wasn’t a place on Tatooine that was just a little bit dangerous, that you went to just because you knew you could?” Bodhi took another bite of his food.

Luke looked like he was thinking, but before he could respond, Bodhi cut in again, holding up a finger, “Wai”—Bodhi swallowed his current bite—“What do you mean ‘knew it was haunted’? Because I just remembered you’re a Jedi.” 

“Just remembered...” Luke muttered as he rolled his eyes. “There’s definitely...something here.” 

“Haunted cave where you fought your doppelganger dressed as your dad sort of something? Because if that’s the case we’re getting out of here right now.”

For a moment, Luke seemed outraged, and then something shifted, and he gave a short laugh. “No, not like that. More benign. But...there. Definitely there. It’s like echoes? I think it might be from the Force users that carved it in the first place. They left their mark?” 

“I am now feeling very bad about the fact that I left you alone down here.” Bodhi looked over at Luke, worried. “Alright, no slumber party.” 

“I never said that,” Luke said, chewing over his words with a furrowed brow. “Why did you want to do it in the first place?”

“Ah—I don’t...I can’t help you figure out what the people who carved this were trying to teach. Still wanted to do something, though. So I thought...I can show you how I know them. I can do that, at least.”

Luke was fixing him with a gaze so unbearably full of fondness that Bodhi had to look away. “Okay,” Luke said softly, “Let’s do it.” 

Not looking up from the patch of dirt that he was pretending was more interesting than Luke’s caring face, Bodhi said, “Might not be such a good idea.” 

“Hey,” Luke replied, with a little bit of a smirk in his tone, “Didn’t you say ghost stories were a part of this? Going to let yourself give up now?” 

Bodhi glared back over at Luke. “Ghost stories are generally not _real_.” 

“Wow, you are bad at this, you are not supposed to admit that.” 

Bodhi took a bite of his food in lieu of admitting that Luke did have a point. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Luke pushed himself up and started rummaging around Bodhi’s bag. At Bodhi’s continued glaring, Luke said, “It’s getting cold and you mentioned a pyrocube.”

Bodhi tossed a horrified glance up, up, to the stone faces that towered over them. “Um. _Here_? I was thinking maybe we could set up in the nice room painted to look like a pergola.” 

“Coward,” Luke said as he pulled out the pyrocube.

“Gonna get murrrr-dered by ancient spirrrr-its,” Bodhi said to himself in a quiet sing-song.

“Is terrified singing a part of the proper spirit of the evening?” Luke asked as he fiddled with the cube. “Heh, _spirit_.” He settled the cube down on a clear patch of floor and flicked a switch on the side, it gradually shifted from black to red and flames started flickering out the top. Luke gave a relieved groan as he stretched his hands towards the heat source. 

Bodhi grunted and moved his toes closer to the cube. “Actually...thinking back to my youthful misadventures, yes.” 

Luke chucked. “Well, I’ll be sure to pitch in if the _spirit_ hits me.” 

“If the spirit _hits_ you, we’re running out of here, that’s the only way—”

Luke groaned. “That’s not what I—”

“—to avoid being murdered,” Bodhi finished, undeterred.

As Luke warmed his hands, Bodhi finished off his dinner and put it to the side. He reached into the pack and pulled out a bag of spices and tea, setting up a kettle over the pyrocube. Luke watched with interest, his chin resting on his knees. His attention added a new dimension to the familiar ritual of preparing a masala chai. 

As the kettle started to warm, Bodhi found the two thermasleepers he had brought, keeping one for himself and pushing the other one at Luke. Luke considered the thick blanket and looked over at Bodhi. “You know, if it gets cold tonight we’d be warmer if we shared,” he offered with a suggestive eyebrow raise. 

“Nice try, Blue Eyes, these things are rated for Hoth temperatures.” 

Luke attempted to snap his fingers, managing the gesture but not the sound. After trying a couple more times he gave up with a shrug. “You get the idea.”

Bodhi shook his head a little, stirring the tea as he tried to ignore how adorable Luke was as he failed to snap properly. 

Across the flames from him, Luke unzipped the thermasleeper and tossed it across his shoulders, snuggling in. After a moment, he cleared his throat. “So,” he said, in the markedly casual tone that Bodhi had learned meant he was saying something very important, “ghost stories, huh?” He took a deep breath. “I’ll go first.” 

At Luke’s vulnerable looking expression, Bodhi nodded gently, settling down on top of his own thermasleeper. “Alright. Tell me a story.” 

Luke was silent a moment longer, then he clenched the fabric around his shoulders tighter before he said, “When I went back to Dagobah, Yoda died.”

Bodhi’s surprised noise seemed to throw Luke off. He looked up, disconcerted. 

“Sorry,” Bodhi pressed his lips together.

Luke took a breath and continued, “I was so...I really thought I was going there to complete my training, and instead...he left me. Told me to pass on what I had learned and then vanished. I mean literally vanished, there wasn’t any physical body left. And then, I went out to the X-Wing, and I just felt _alone_ and all of a sudden there he was. He looked sort of blue, hazy, I think he was just energy and will. He told me he’d never be truly gone. That he was still with me, guiding me.”

Luke glanced up at Bodhi, looking expectant. Bodhi, not entirely certain if that was the end of the story, said, “That’s...a little creepy I guess, but mostly reassuring, I would imagine.” 

Luke gave a distracted nod, then continued, “When I decided to go to the Death Star, to turn myself over to Vader and the Emperor…”

Luke had done _what_? Bodhi barely managed to bite down an indigent exclamation, deciding to let Luke finish his story before barraging him with a lecture about sensible battlefield tactics. 

“...I went to try to save Vader. Instead, the Emperor forced us to fight. There was a point...I almost killed him. I was so _angry_ , so tired of all this war that I thought that if I could just kill him it might make something better.” 

Bodhi wasn’t certain what to say. Vader dying seemed like an unambiguous win for the universe. But he knew it was more complicated for Luke. It wasn’t his job to figure out the ethics of the situation. He just needed to listen. 

Luke’s throat worked a couple times before he said, in a tone both jagged and broken, “My own father, and I almost killed him. I was so close…” Luke took a deliberate breath, slowly exhaling through his nose. He resumed, his voice clear and emotionless. “I disabled him. I refused to kill him. So the Emperor attacked me”—his clear tone broke, words growing thick again—“beat me to the ground with so much power...all I could do was scream. I was dying.” 

Bodhi watched Luke’s hand start to shake and his heart broke. “You’re not there anymore, Luke.” 

It was reassurance for both of them. He had no idea he’d come so close to losing Luke. 

Luke seemed to come out of some of the memory, meeting Bodhi’s eyes for a moment before looking back down to the flames. “In the end...it was Anakin that stopped it. He sacrificed himself for me. He killed the Emperor...and he died for it. Died for me. He didn’t vanish.” Luke’s fingers picked restlessly at the blanket. “I dragged him off the Death Star. I gave him a pyre on Endor. It was the only fitting thing I could think to do.”

He curled in on himself more, eyes lost as he stared at the flames, likely remembering another set of flames altogether. “And then I went, joined the celebration, and Yoda was there again...with a young man standing next to him.” Luke met Bodhi’s eyes, “He looked just like me, Bodhi. It was Anakin, young again, whole again. At the time it was everything I wanted to see. But since then—” 

Luke cut off as a sudden sob worked its way through his throat. It was chased by another, and another, the echoing sound of his sorrow filling the caves around them. Bodhi was halfway around the pyrocube before he even realized what he was doing, driven by instinct more than thought. But even as his thoughts caught up, he kept moving. 

There might be a time and a place where Bodhi could see Luke hurting this badly and maintain his carefully constructed boundaries, but it wasn’t this time, this place, this universe. 

Bodhi sat down next to Luke. He looked over at Bodhi, gulping down a couple breaths in an attempt to control his sobs. He leaned imperceptibly toward Bodhi and Bodhi leaned towards Luke in return. 

Bodhi laid his palm against the thermasleeper around Luke’s shoulders. “Want to let me in there?”

Luke gave a small nod, looking fragile, and lifted one of his arms. Bodhi huddled in under the blanket, taking his half. He pushed in close to Luke, their sides pressed together. Bodhi could feel Luke trembling, still holding himself a little bit apart from Bodhi. Bodhi wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and tugged him closer. 

After a moment of hesitation Luke crumpled against him, arms wrapping around Bodhi, his face pressed against Bodhi’s neck. Bodhi wove his fingers through Luke’s hair, cradling the back of his head. 

“I’ve got you. You made it through. You’re here with me,” Bodhi said, letting some of the possessiveness he always felt emerge, holding Luke tightly against him. After a long moment Luke started crying again, his tears hot against Bodhi’s neck. Bodhi made reassuring noises and let him cry. 

Eventually, Luke’s shaking died down. A companionable silence settled around them, Bodhi kept his cheek pressed against Luke’s head, his hand buried in Luke’s hair. He felt Luke’s fingers trace back and forth against his ribs.

Luke broke the silence. “Since I saw him like that, I can’t help but think...if he could go from that young man to the corruption he became...what could I do? If...if I had killed him, what would I have become?” Luke pressed further against Bodhi, and said almost too soft to be heard, “It’s terrifying.” 

Bodhi twisted and pressed a kiss to the top of Luke’s head, pulling Luke closer to him. He sat there a moment, breathing in and out the scent of Luke through his hair, utterly uncertain how to respond in the face of Luke’s admission. 

Luke showed no intention of pulling away, giving a soft grunt as his arms stayed tight around Bodhi. He was close enough that Bodhi could feel the tremors running through him; aftershocks of a breakdown.

Eventually, Bodhi found something he felt was important enough to say. He murmured against Luke’s hair, “I can’t see you going that way.” 

“I doubt anyone who knew Anakin did, either.”

Bodhi pulled back a little, looking down at Luke. “I don’t have your power. I don’t know what that feels like. But speaking as one of the common masses—”

Luke pushed back, looking up at Bodhi in concern. “I don’t think you’re—”

“I know.” Bodhi gave a gentle smile. “But there’s some truth to it, yeah? Listen. As your friend, I hate that you’re hurting. As someone on the outside of this Jedi thing looking in...you could do a lot of damage if you went the wrong way. I’m glad you’re thinking about this stuff. I’d be more worried if you were less worried.” 

“Are you worried?” Luke asked, his eyes boring into Bodhi, desperation behind them. 

Bodhi gave the question some thought. It deserved it. “Honestly...no.”

He could see the relief as Luke sagged. “That’s good to hear.” Softly, and with a profound ache behind his words, Luke continued, “I’m supposed to be a Jedi, now. Shouldn’t I be more certain? Shouldn’t I know what I’m doing?” Luke gave a nod to the room around them. “The people that did this. Did they know? They must have.” 

“I dunno. I these guys are compensating for _something_.” 

Luke pulled back even further, folding his arms and giving Bodhi an incredulous look. 

Bodhi felt the corner of his mouth twitch up, gesturing at the statues around him. “Tell me I’m wrong.” 

“You’re—” a complicated series of expressions flicked across his face. He eventually settled on wry amusement, raising his eyebrows but unable to contain his smile. “—unbelievable,” he finally finished. 

“Yet another thing in the caves that defies comprehension.” Bodhi laid a hand over his heart.

He was rewarded by a chuckle from Luke. It was an exhausted and hoarse chuckle, but all the more beautiful for that. Luke looked away, then back to Bodhi. “Thanks. For...” Luke seemed to run out of words. 

They didn’t really need them. “Anytime.” Bodhi looked at the thermasleeper that was now around his shoulders, rather than Luke’s. “You’re going to get cold. Get us some tea and get back in here.”


	6. Careless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without [MissKatieLeigh's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) faithful and ongoing beta, this fic would look much worse. Thank you so, so much, dear. I'm particularly grateful as the length runs away from me, but I think you figured out it would do that before I did :D

* * *

Bodhi woke up slowly, something warm and solid pressed against him. Heavy with drowsiness and hazy with arousal, he snuggled in closer to the heat and hitched his hips towards it, chasing the pleasant pressure. 

“ _Good_ morning,” came an amused voice next to him. 

Bodhi kept his eyes closed a moment longer, not wanting to lose the blissful ignorance of partial awareness. After a beat, he realized that his brain was not cooperating. He was awake and there was no going back. He sighed and dragged his eyes open. 

Luke’s face filled his vision. It was a very smug looking face. With a slight curl to his lips, Luke deliberately shifted against him. Bodhi groaned and rolled away from Luke, starting to struggle his way out of the thermasleeper. 

Luke’s arms wrapped around him. “Hey, no, sorry, I’ll behave.” 

Bodhi let himself be pulled back against Luke, who, true to his word, kept the hold as chaste as two men cuddling in a thermasleeper could be. 

It was not particularly chaste, but Bodhi decided he was too tired to fight this particular blurring of the line in the sand between them. “How’d you sleep?”

“Really well. I had a pretty spectacular pillow.” 

“Liar. I’m very bony.” 

“There’s a joke there…”

“Make it and I’m getting out of this thermasleeper.” 

Luke chuckled against Bodhi’s back. “Fine, fine. No jokes. I always did sleep well with you.” There was something wistful in his voice, and he pressed his forehead against Bodhi’s back. “Hey. We weren’t...bad, were we?” 

Bodhi sighed, and smudged the line even further. “No Luke. We were pretty good.” 

“What happened?” 

Bodhi debated turning over, and decided that it was safer to stay staring out into the cavern. “I realized I was willing to give you more than you could ever give me.” 

Luke exhaled in a rush, the air sounding punched out of him. “That’s not true. I wanted—”

“It’s not about what you wanted, Luke. You’re split between me and the galaxy.” 

Luke went quiet. After a moment, he said, “I didn’t handle that well, did I?”

Bodhi grunted. “I don’t know. You never tried to hurt me.” 

“Tried. That’s a damning word.” 

“Yeah.” Bodhi licked his lips and drew a slow breath. “You know after Dagobah?” 

“A lot changed after Cloud City.” Luke’s right hand spasmed against Bodhi’s arm, the too-hard grip a stark reminder of just how much had changed. 

“No, before that. After I left Dagobah, when I went back to the Alliance. I found—” Bodhi’s words choked off. He felt himself tense and forced himself to relax, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. “I found my grave, Luke. In loving memory, Bodhi Rook.”

“Which is strange”—As Bodhi kept talking he heard his words sharpen; he kept speaking rather than pause long enough to blunt them again, driven by a need to get the words out—“because I _know_ I sent a comm message back to Alliance command, back to fucking _Jyn and Cassian_ letting them know where I was going.” 

Luke stiffened at his back, chilled air creeping down Bodhi’s back as Luke pulled away. “Oh. Oh _no_. I—It was to protect Master Yoda...I didn’t think...”

“Yeah. That’s sort of the whole problem. It was for a good cause, but you sabotaged my comm system. And because of that every other person I loved thought I died during the Hoth evacuation.” Bodhi sighed. “Even before that, I was...aware...that I could get myself killed running after you. But after that I realized just how bad it was going to be for everyone else who cared about me. I don’t want them to have to mourn me again.”

Luke went quiet for a long while, eventually loosening his hold and starting to work his own way out of the thermasleeper. “Thanks for letting me know,” he said, voice quiet but carrying an edge of pain, “that gives me a lot to think about.” 

Bodhi winced. He rolled to his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Luke wiggle his other leg out and turn on the pyrocube again. Luke seemed to be ignoring him, rummaging through the bag for breakfast. 

Bodhi’s heart ached and he realized he didn’t want to leave things there. “Luke?” 

“Hm?” Luke didn’t turn back to face Bodhi. Bodhi waited, and eventually Luke slowly turned. There was obvious red rimming around his eyes. 

_Damn_. He’d never wanted to hurt Luke. He tried to fill his voice with compassion, affection, with all the softness he felt toward Luke, “You matter to me. And I know I matter to you too. I’ve never doubted that.” 

Luke blinked and looked away again, something like regret showing on his face. “I’m sorry it wasn’t enough.” 

Bodhi made his own way out of the thermasleeper and over to Luke. His hand twitched, and he gave into it, gently pushing some hair off of Luke’s forehead. Luke leaned into the touch. “I’ve never regretted our time together. As friends or...fuckbuddies.” 

Luke’s eyebrows went up. “You were never my _fuckbuddy_.” 

“Wasn’t I, though? Whatever you want to call it, I feel like you’ve needed a friend more...since Cloud City, anyway.” 

Luke’s hand went up and covered Bodhi’s. He pressed Bodhi’s hand against his cheek and said, “I think you’re right. I needed a friend more than a lover. And I’m so sorry I was thoughtless and I hurt you. But you know...” Luke turned his head, laying a deliberate kiss against the center of Bodhi’s palm. 

Bodhi swallowed hard as a shiver ran through him, something hot growing low in his belly. Against his palm, he could feel Luke’s smile. He should pull away. 

He couldn’t pull away. 

His lips moving against Bodhi’s palm, Luke said, “...a great deal has changed, recently.” 

Bodhi almost gave up then. He almost stepped in, almost curled his fingers around the back of Luke’s head, almost captured his lips in a kiss, almost dragged him back to the thermasleeper, almost stripped him bare, almost fucked him senseless. 

Before Bodhi could take that first step forward, Luke stepped back. A half-smile crept on to his face as he said, voice low, “I think I need something different, now. I think I _am_ someone different now.” 

Bodhi’s mouth went dry. He managed to rasp out, “Maybe so. That...might change things.” 

Luke did a poor job of keeping the delight from his face. “Okay. I can work with that.”

* * *

After more tea and breakfast, Bodhi pushed back from the fire and stood with a stretch. “I do need to get back to the city today. If you come out with me, I’ll teach you the approach.” 

“Sounds good. I’d like to spend more time here...But it would be good to see the sun again.”

Bodhi gave an emphatic nod as he started packing. “Agreed. And to get away from these monstrosities, seriously, Luke, this was the worst possible room to settle down in.”

“I like them.” Luke declared, looking up at the looming figures. He pointed at one, “That one’s name was Jolund, he was a big fan of salads.” 

Bodhi gave Luke an irritated glare. “You’re making that up.” 

Luke raised his eyebrows. “Am I? Can you really say for certain?” Luke steepled his fingers and did his best to look wise.

“You’re a horrible human being. Come on. There’s one more thing I want to show you before we go.” 

He led Luke back toward the entrance, taking a narrow offshoot that opened up to a small shrine holding a low table with a statuette on it. The room flowed into the table, no break between the floor and the legs, and statue grew from it’s surface, all clearly carved at the same time. Around the table, the stone walls were unadorned. Or rather, at one point the walls had been unadorned. Now they were covered in roughly scored initials, the oldest faded scratches starting at the far wall back behind the small stone table, radiating out until the newest deeper carvings littered the room’s walls about halfway to the entrance. 

Luke made a horrified noise. “People carved their initials into the sacred caves?” 

Bodhi didn’t respond, just walked to the middle of the room and looked up. He reached out, found the indentations in the stone, and ran his fingers over the initials ‘BR’.

“Isn’t this...sacreligious? Doesn’t it feel wrong?” Luke’s forehead furrowed as he looked around. 

“No.” Bodhi’s chest felt heavy as his fingers continued to roam, running across a handful of letters to find ‘AR’. As he ran his fingers over the upslope of the A, he continued, “This whole place, it’s a marker ‘This is what I know.’ ‘This is what happened.’ It all boils down to the same thing. ‘I was here.’” His finger finished the line of the A, started with the R. “I was here. And so was she.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Bodhi could see Luke’s mouth snap shut, a chagrined expression replacing the indignation on his face. Luke walked over to the wall, looked up. “Ananda?” 

Bodhi nodded, a lump in his throat. “We came together.” 

“Oh. Kriff. I’m sorry.” 

Bodhi shook his head. “It’s a good memory. She and I got into a lot of trouble back in the day. Drove mum crazy. Mum came down here too, actually. I think I found her initials, want to see?” 

“Of course.” 

Bodhi lead him further in, to the ‘PS’ he found on a back wall. “I think this is it. Her name was Prajna. She married Grevson.” He pointed at the ‘GR’ nearby. “I like to think they came down here one after the other, told each other stories. Maybe it’s how they knew each other. She didn’t talk about him much.” Before he could get too lost to his own memories, Bodhi shook his head, pulling himself out of his melancholy. “That’s not why I brought you here.”

Luke remained serious. “They’re important.” 

Bodhi ran his teeth along his bottom lip. “They are but I...I don’t really want to talk about it more. Not here. But I did want…” Bodhi reached into his pack, pulled out a vibroknife, and handed it to Luke. “Safer than a lightsaber, I think.” 

Luke looked to the weapon, then to the wall, “You want me to…”

“You’re here too.” 

Luke gave Bodhi a considering look for a long moment, before he gave a short nod. “I am.” Luke said, taking the blade. He licked his lips, and as a slightly mischievous look crept onto his face he stepped up to the wall and dug the blade into the stone.

Bodhi traced the lines of the ‘LS’ before they left the caves and emerged, blinking, into the sunlight.

* * *

After dropping Luke off at the temple, Bodhi went back to Baze and Chirrut’s, settled the swoop bike, and stared longingly at the guest bedroom bed. Kriff. Whose dumb idea had it been to sleep in a cave all night?

Bodhi shook his head and trudged over to the ‘fresher. Once he was cleaned and caffeinated, he went down to the fourth district to get dirty and tired all over again. 

He was helping counterbalance some rafters as craftsmen worked on the roof when his comm chimed. He ignored it, focusing on the grip of the rope through his hands and keeping the line steady. As the beam was placed a cheer went up from the group, and Bodhi snuck off to the side to see who had called. 

Jyn. Bodhi felt a pleasant curl in his chest at the fact that he was remembered, and with a wave to the site coordinator, went to call her back. 

“Bodhi.” Jyn sounded angry, and Bodhi’s heart sank. He was pretty sure he knew what this was about. 

“Jyn!” He tried to sidestep the anger, go straight for cheer. “How are things?”

“Well, they were better before I learned that you had a passenger with you to Jedha.”

Bodhi winced. “Yeah, about that…”

“Fuckin’ _Skywalker_?” The disdain was clear in Jyn’s voice.

“He asked me for a ride,” Bodhi said as he turned down the volume on his comm, cringing at the curious looks he got from various pedestrians. He tried to tuck himself a little further into a corner. “To a place I was already going. What was I supposed to say, no?” 

“Yes. That’s exactly what you should have said.” 

“It’s fine, Jyn, he just wanted a lift.” 

“He always just wants a lift! Or an extra pair of eyes, or…” Jyn trailed off, and Bodhi’s imagination filled in the gaps, saw her narrowed eyes, the fuming set to her mouth. “He’s bad for you.” 

“He’s never been malicious. Just careless.” 

“Careless is bad enough. Careless meant that I—” Jyn’s words choked off. Bodhi heard her breathing shudder over the comm.

“I know. I’m so sorry.” Bodhi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the mental image of how Jyn had looked when he stepped off the freighter. She had been brittle, seemingly emotionless, her pain only obvious to someone who knew the set of her shoulders, the pace of her stride. It had taken weeks for her to even be around him again. 

“Why are you apologizing? It wasn’t your fucking fault. You deserve better than careless. You deserve someone who's...meticulous with you.” 

Bodhi gave the comm a soft smile. “Meticulous, huh?”

Jyn was silent for a long moment. Bodhi couldn’t see her but he would have put money on there being a soft pink to Jyn’s cheeks. If there was one word that described Cassian Andor, personally and professionally, it was meticulous.

“Shut up,” Jyn mumbled.

“I’m glad you have someone meticulous.” Bodhi said, teasing and honest all at the same time.

Jyn sighed. “I want you happy, Bodhi. I don’t want Luke to mess up your homecoming.” 

Bodhi swallowed around the lump in his throat. “He couldn’t if he tried. I’m still happy, Jyn. I’m getting to help with the rebuilding, it’s everything I wanted.” 

“Good. And if Jedi Boy gets handsy, you remember the hold breaks Cassian and I taught you.” 

Bodhi was abruptly glad Jyn couldn’t see his flush, as he remembered this morning, warm and drowsy next to Luke; his libido waking up faster than he had. And then later, with Luke’s mouth hot against his palm, Luke whispering against his skin. 

Unfortunately, Jyn could read him as well as he could read her, “Oh, kriff, you’re fucking already, aren’t you?”

“No!” Bodhi said, more defensive than he normally would be. 

“Really?” 

“No, Jyn, we’re not fucking. And even if I decided—”

“No! No if!” Jyn nearly whined.

Bodhi cut her off, repeating, “And _even if_ I decided to go that way, I know what I want my life to look like, now, okay? Luke’s not going to mess that up.”

Jyn gave a reluctant sigh. “Be careful?” She sounded worried, and Bodhi was struck all over again by how much they both had changed over the years. Jyn had tried very hard for a very long time not to let anything close enough to hurt her. To hear the concern ring through her voice was a gift Bodhi did not take for granted. 

“I will be.” Bodhi looked around for a topic change. “So...when are you coming to visit?”

Jyn laughed. “Not while you’re still staying at some monk’s house. Get a guest room and ask me again.”


	7. Night Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) continues to be a wonderful, lovely beta, Catcher of Errors and Shepard of Emotions. Thanks, Dear!

* * *

Two days later, Bodhi was watching the sun go down when Luke found him. “Mind if I join you?” he called up. 

Bodhi looked down from the rooftop he was perched on. “Sure. Alleyway’s around the corner.” He pointed. “There’s a cellar outcropping that leads to a patio roof that you can use to get up onto—”

Luke jumped, easily clearing the ledge one and a half stories up and settling lightly next to Bodhi. 

“Or...that. Showoff.” 

Luke smiled as he sat down next to Bodhi. “I am, a bit. So, hiding from the world up here?” 

Bodhi didn’t answer right away, sidetracked by Luke sitting so close that Bodhi could feel the heat from his skin and yet still not actually touching Bodhi. There was a tension between them, all too familiar after the last two days, Bodhi waiting for Luke to lean towards him, to rest his head on Bodhi’s shoulder, to do something to test the fragile distance between them. Bodhi’s stomach twisted. He still was not at all certain if he would pull away. 

But Luke didn’t push and after a pause that was too long to feel natural, Bodhi said, “Ineffectually, if I was.”

“Yeah, well, I cheat.” 

Bodhi chuckled. “I’m glad you’ve come around to admitting the Force is cheating. But, no, I wasn’t hiding. This is just a good place for the sunset.” Bodhi gestured out, past the downslope of the city, to the desert floor beyond, then the mountains rising up in the far horizon, and the sun slowly dipping beneath. 

“Wow,” Luke said softly, taking in the view. They watched in companionable silence for a little while, Luke taking some delight in tracking a bird of prey across the skies. As the hawk circled out of view, Luke settled back with his hands behind him and asked, “So, did Baby Bodhi find this place?”

Bodhi leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he took in the sun’s fading light. “Yeah. Or at least...five-year-old Bodhi? I was finally big enough to work my way up here, and then I saw this view…” 

“It’s the sort of view that makes you want to fly.” 

Bodhi looked over at Luke in disbelief. “Yeah...you’re right. Exactly that. I saw this,” Bodhi gestured, leaning back out toward the view, “and just...wanted to throw myself off of the edge of the building in the most wholesome way possible.” 

Luke laughed. “Yep. There was an old church in Tosche Station, we weren’t religious or anything but the deacon liked me, and he’d let me up into the belltower. It was the tallest spot in town, and if I had wings…”

The sun dipped behind the mountain, golden light fading to red. 

“We both got our wings eventually,” Bodhi said. 

“We did.” Luke leaned forward as well, hunching over and looking down at the ground. “Hey. Trust me?” 

“Yes.” Bodhi thought for a second. “About what?” 

Luke chuckled. “Fair. I um...was wondering if you wanted to throw yourself off of a building? In a very wholesome sort of way? I can catch you.” 

Bodhi gave Luke a considering look. He looked down at the street below, found it mostly empty. Besides, anyone who grew up in the Holy City wasn’t going to be too surprised when some miracles started occurring. He stood up on the roof. “Okay, not going to lie, I’ve always wanted to do that. Let me know when.” 

Luke stood up next to him, reached forward and laid a hand on Bodhi’s forearm. Bodhi swallowed, feeling suddenly jittery. This was partially because of the way Luke’s face shifted, his friend’s face becoming mysterious and powerful. Partially due as well to the searching feeling that ran through his body, Bodhi’s mind doing the best to translate the Force-contact into physical sensation. 

And partially just because Luke was touching him, and his body had never stopped getting hopeful when that happened.

After a handful of seconds, Luke stepped back, his face clearing back into his more familiar smile. “Alright. Fire when ready. Or...jump when ready, I guess.” 

Bodhi looked down at the ground, over at Luke, back down at the ground. He took a breath. He trusted Luke. Just like he had dreamed a thousand times when he was younger, he flung himself off the edge of the roof and flew. 

Or at least drifted magnificently, hanging in the air for a few long seconds before slowly settling to the ground. Bodhi burst out giggling, his feet cycling through the air, and as he slowly landed, he collapsed into a fit of delighted laughter. 

Luke, jumping down himself with a far more dignified decent, walked over to Bodhi’s giggling form. Bodhi looked up at Luke. “That was amazing. I _flew_!” 

“You floated, at the very least.” Luke looked down on him, cheerful and indulgent.

Unable to stop the laughter long enough to help himself up, Bodhi stretched an arm up to Luke, making a grabbing motion with his hand. Luke stepped forward, grabbed Bodhi's arm at his elbow, helping to haul him upright. Bodhi overbalanced when he stood, and Luke's other hand quickly came up, steadying Bodhi at his waist. 

Bodhi’s laughter choked off with a hitched breath as he caught Luke’s eyes and _wanted_. Luke was powerful and vulnerable and beautiful and Bodhi was once again struck with disbelief that Luke was here and that he wanted Bodhi too. For a split second Luke’s fingers tightened along Bodhi’s back. All Bodhi’s promises to himself nearly shattered when struck by the knowledge that if he stepped forward Luke would more than meet him halfway. 

Luke tore his eyes away, removing his hand from Bodhi’s waist with deliberate care. There was pink dusting high across his cheeks as he said, “You ready to head back to Chirrut and Baze’s?”

Bodhi considered Luke—easier to do when he wasn’t being considered in return. “Do you need to turn in, or can you muster up a bit more energy this evening?” 

Luke’s eyes flicked back over to Bodhi, and Bodhi had to force himself not to look away. “Why is that?” Luke asked. 

“I’d like to take you to the Night Market.” 

Luke arched an eyebrow. “Like a date?” 

Bodhi could have said no. But he had just jumped off a roof and, giddy with adrenaline, it was easy to be a little reckless. “Let’s just say I’m taking you to the Night Market and leave it at that.” 

Luke gave a slow smile, “To the Night Market, then.” 

* * *

“Wow. This is...kind of a big deal.”

“Just kind of,” Bodhi said, his tone dry. 

He wasn’t sure if Luke even heard him. The hum and bustle of the crowd was a solid wall of sound, filling up any lingering silence. There was a sizzle of meat cooking and the hiss of bread frying, of vendors hawking wares and buyers considering them. Weaving through the crowd noise was music, strings and horns and some thudding drums, corner musicians and hired bands competing for attention. Multicolored strands of light zigged and zagged above the crowd, bright colors punching through the dark night. It was a riot of sound and color and smell and people, overwhelming and celebratory, with Luke standing stunned in the middle of it. 

“Food first!” Bodhi yelled at Luke, pushing him toward a likely looking vendor. The Ayrou’s feathered hair twitched in the evening breeze as he pushed around fresh cuts of meat along a heated stone, whole spices alongside the meat scenting the air, and a pot bubbling nearby over a small contained flame. 

Bodhi used his rusty Ayrou to squawk-shriek an order for two bowls of the meat and rice with a ladleful of sauced vegetables poured over it. Bodhi and Luke ambled with the flow of traffic down the different vendor stalls as they ate. 

“How long has this been going on for?” Luke asked, his eyes wide and distracted by a trio of dancers with lights studding their flowing skirts, making elegant sweeping trails of illumination as they moved through the night. 

Bodhi kept him from running into another pack of market goers by steering him with his elbow. “Um, either three thousand years or less than four months, depending on how you want to count it.” 

“Empire?” Luke asked like he knew the answer. 

Bodhi nodded as he said, “Curfew. From what I remember, it was always big and noisy, but it’s gotten a great deal more celebratory since the Empire’s moved out.” 

“It’s amazing.” Luke said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a violent shiver. “Sorry. I’m enjoying myself. Just...used to warmer deserts.” 

Bodhi gave him a critical once-over. He seemed to remain dedicated to the tailored black look, which Bodhi appreciated, but...“Yeah, you are not dressed for the weather. Do you have a jacket? Winter robes?” 

“Not on Jedha. I’ve been making do.”

“Well, this is a market. Let’s fix that.” 

Bodhi managed to steer Luke through a cross-alley over to a cluster of clothing vendors. Along the way, Luke only got distracted by two stalls of knock-off children’s toys, and they managed to escape with just one slightly-lopsided stuffed Loth-Cat that Luke swore was a gift for someone. 

Bodhi’s nose, on the other hand, got distracted by the stand selling pastries. He lingered just slightly too long, and Luke insisted on buying him one. Bodhi convinced him to split it, They were happily splitting a custard pie when they arrived at the clothing vendor.

“Bodhi!” the young man behind the counter said, jumping to his feet and making his way around the stall. “I heard you were back!” 

Bodhi collided with him in an enthusiastic hug, “Just got here a few days ago! I didn’t know you had taken over.” Bodhi pulled back, tugged Luke in, “Praz, this is Luke, Luke, Praz. He and I went to primary school together.” 

Luke gave a wary nod. 

Praz’s forehead narrowed. “Is that Luke _Skywalker_?” he said in a quiet aside to Bodhi.

Bodhi watched as Luke’s face tightened, and something brittle set in his shoulders. Bodhi looked back to Praz. “Just a war buddy who needs some robes.” 

Praz raised one eyebrow, shrugged, and turned back to the racks of clothes behind him. “Robes we’ve got. Whatcha thinking?”

Bodhi gave look an appraising look. “He’s very into black right now.” 

“I’m not really _into_ —” 

Praz ignored Luke and said, “Well, that’s traditional. Think we’ve got something in the right size.” He rummaged through the racks and emerged holding a robe, holding it up against Luke’s frame. 

“Oh that’s nice,” Luke murmured as Bodhi grabbed his half of the pastry and the Loth-Cat so Luke could admire the robes. Thick black gaberwool with a heavy high collar, the red shimmersilk lining inside just hinted at by the fall of the fabric. 

“Well, try it on, see if it fits.” 

Luke made his way into the robe and pivoted just as Bodhi took a surreptitious bite of Luke’s pastry half. “What do you think—hey, that’s mine!’ 

Bodhi choked on the bite, and it had nothing to do with Luke’s accusation. 

Bodhi was used to the fact that Luke was beautiful. The black offset his pale skin and gold hair well, the lines of red revealed in movement adding just the right touch of drama to the outfit. The robes added a certain grace to his bearing as well, Bodhi could suddenly understood why people sought out Jedi for wisdom and judgement. 

The thing was, Luke’s beauty and power had been evident from day one to anyone willing to take a minute to look. But now, dressed in the Jedhan style, robe falling from neck to ground, sweeping against his hair and stopping just shy of the stones, Luke looked familiar in a way he never had before. He looked like someone who could have been leaving from the teahouse to attend the temple’s alms service. Someone who came together with their neighbors over dejarik in the square to grump about the district governing council’s decisions on street maintenance. Someone who belonged in NiJedha.

It turned out, Bodhi’s heart had _opinions_ about people who felt like home suddenly looking like home too. His eyes went wide, and all he could do was stare. 

Half of Luke’s mouth curled up. “Yeah, I’ll take the robes.” 

Bodhi tightened his grip the ridiculous Loth-Cat before he could do something dumb like strip Luke out of the robes again. 

‘ _Or maybe shove him up against a wall, pull them open just far enough to work your hand inside…_ ’ Bodhi’s brain helpfully offered. Heat flashed across his cheeks as he looked away. No. Nope.

“Alright.” Luke broke through Bodhi’s self-reproach. “Ready to move on.” 

Bodhi really hoped Luke’s mind-reading wasn’t all that accurate. He glanced up, found a warm-looking Luke and a smug-looking Praz. Bodhi groaned. “How much did you pay?”

“Doesn’t matter, sale is final. Bodhi, please feel free to bring your naive and generous boyfriend by anytime.” 

“He’s not my—nevermind.” Bodhi shoved the Loth-Cat back at Luke. “Okay, we need to teach you how to barter.” 

“Good craftsmanship deserves appreciation.” Luke said, smoothing the front of his new robes. 

Bodhi struggled to not have a heart attack. 

“Like I said, anytime.” Praz waved as they ambled away from his stall.

Bodhi managed to pull himself together enough to grumble, “I’ve got my work cut out for me.” 

“I think you’ll find I’m a very attentive student.” Luke grinned, and he was beautiful in the lamplight and looked like home. 

Bodhi swayed toward Luke, the back of Luke’s hand brushing against his. He hooked his index finger around Luke’s. Luke’s breathing hitched. 

Bodhi smiled over at him, shifting to hold his hand properly. “Come on. There’s more to see.” 

Hand in hand, they made their way through the Night Market. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Night Market is sort of an amalgamation of night markets around the world, but specifically inspired by the Jonker Street night market in Malaysia ([A google image search gallery](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAACAV_enUS747US747&biw=1536&bih=798&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=SvN1WoW3KYT8jwOZ2oagCA&q=jonker+walk+melaka+night+market&oq=jonker%27s+walk+night+market&gs_l=psy-ab.1.0.0i7i30k1j0i30k1.8671.8671.0.10970.1.1.0.0.0.0.103.103.0j1.1.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.1.101....0.-S9hh2aCltc)). Thanks goes to [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/) for talking through her trip with me, trying to give me some of the sense-memories of the place. 
> 
> Not so much a specific inspiration, I also encourage you to check out Bangkok’s amazing technicolor patchwork market ([another Google Image Search gallery](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAACAV_enUS747US747&biw=1536&bih=798&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=5_R1WqGwCJe6jwO5-IiACw&q=bangkok+night+market&oq=bangkok+night+market&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0l10.16236.19069.0.19340.7.7.0.0.0.0.104.651.6j1.7.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.7.644...0i7i30k1j0i13k1.0.lnfnusCJ78w#imgrc=egizAnvlk8ggJM:)).


	8. Remembrance Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh)'s beta continues to sharpen and improve my writing, thank you so much!

* * *

Bodhi stared at the small metal box. 

“Do mornings ever get any easier?” Luke asked as he emerged from the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

Bodhi didn’t answer. The box was smaller than he expected, cradled between his hands on the table in front of him. 

“Because,” Luke called as he started prepping some caf, “I feel like I have been doing this for long enough that they should be easy by now.” 

There’s no way the box fit everything. The box must just hold what was left. What was saved. 

“But it’s _not_ easy. Want some caf?” 

Bodhi didn’t think that anything would have been saved. He thought the Empire had claimed it, like it had claimed everything else. But there the box sat, contradicting him. 

“I didn’t catch that. Did you want some…” Luke trailed off. “Are you okay? You look pale.” 

Bodhi finally looked up from the box. “No caf, please,” he said with a voice like rusty gears. It sounded like he had been screaming. He was pretty sure he hadn’t.

“Yeah, you are not okay.” Luke made his way over to Bodhi.

Bodhi blinked up at him. “I’m fine.” 

“No. You’re not. What happened?” 

Bodhi’s fingers tightened around the box. “I met an old neighbor. They gave me a…” Bodhi trailed off, looking down at the box. 

Bodhi licked his lips and tried again. “A…”

The words died on his tongue. 

Luke came up next to Bodhi, his hand hesitating for a moment before resting on Bodhi’s forearm, looking down at the box. 
    
    
      _ Prajna Rook
      _
    

“Bodhi, is that...” 

“There wasn’t anyone left when she died. I was gone, no doubt halfway across the galaxy. I didn’t think anyone would think to claim...But Imali did. She gave them to me.” 

Luke stepped closer, his hand sliding up and across Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi tipped his head against Luke’s hip, staring at the box. He wasn’t upset. He didn’t feel anything. Just words burned in metal. Just ashes in a box.

“I sent her money every month. She sent me a letter. One month, the money came back and the letter didn’t come at all. That’s how I learned. I commed the bank. They confirmed it. Prajna Rook. Deceased. They never would have notified me. It wasn’t important to them.” 

Bodhi couldn’t take his eyes away from the letters on the lid. Numb. He had felt numb then, too. 

“I commed Imperial Records, got her death certificate. Complications from respiratory infection. Easily treatable. But she didn’t have the money. Even with what I sent her. It wasn’t enough.” 

Luke’s thumb traced back and forth against Bodhi’s shoulder. 

Bodhi stared blankly at the box. “I should do something...” His brain offered no solutions, just a sudden sense memory of sitting on her lap, feeling safe and warm as she sang some old song, his head pressed against her chest feeling her voice as much as hearing it, her heartbeat a steady rhythm underneath. Bodhi buried his head in his hands, dislodging Luke as he did so. 

He remembered her hands, more than anything else. Her palms were rough, calloused, but they always touched him so gently. She never raised her voice, not in anger, but her tone would go low and deadly serious when it needed to. Her laugh was…

Bodhi couldn’t remember. He should probably feel sad about that. Not wrapped in cloth, fuzzy and thick and slow. 

Luke returned, and it was only then that Bodhi realized he had left. He pulled out the chair next to Bodhi, sat down, and put his hand on Bodhi’s elbow. “Hey. You want to tell me about her?” 

“No.” Words wouldn’t capture her. Wouldn’t bring her back. 

“Okay.” Luke stroked his fingers along Bodhi’s sleeve. “Do you want some food?” 

“No.” It was strange, to have Luke talk to him like he was so fragile. Apparently Luke didn’t know he was sealed in plastifoam right now. Safe as he had ever been. 

Bodhi wasn’t sure how much time went by before Luke said, “I’m going to—” and started to stand up. 

Bodhi also wasn’t sure why his hand darted out and grabbed Luke’s wrist. Bodhi looked at his hand, up to Luke. He started to let go when Luke covered Bodhi’s hand with his own and sat back down. “No water right now, huh?” Luke said, still sounding gentle, still not understanding that Bodhi was fine, except for the fog. 

Luke settled next to him, after a minute stretching his arm over Bodhi’s shoulders. Bodhi tipped toward Luke, still staring at the box. Luke’s presence felt warm and clear, the only distinct noise in a muffled world. He and Luke stayed there together until the front door of the house opened.

“Luke? Bodhi?” Baze’s voice called. 

“We’re in here,” Luke called. 

Baze came into the room. “Chirrut told me you commed. He’s coming too, I just got here faster. What’s going on?” 

“Um.” Luke shifted against Bodhi. “Bodhi is…” Luke trailed off.

Bodhi pulled off of Luke, wrapping his hands around the box again. “Imali gave me Mum’s ashes.” The words came out clear, simple and matter-of-fact. 

“Kriff.” Baze sounded irritated. “She told me she had something for you, but not—I’m sorry Bodhi, I would have warned you if I had known.” 

“I’m fine.” Bodhi ran his thumbs over the lid.

“No. You’re in shock.” Baze considered the situation before giving a decisive nod. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to go use the ‘fresher, get yourself cleaned up. Then you’re going to come down here and drink a mug of caf, and then we’ll figure out where things are, okay?”

“I don’t need to shower.” 

Baze’s big hands covered his. “Bodhi, I promise I’ll watch this. Please, trust me, I think it might help.”

“Okay,” said Bodhi, and wandered upstairs. 

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Bodhi came back down to find a worried-looking Luke sitting at the table with Baze and Chirrut. 

“How you doing?” Luke asked, still soft and careful with his words. 

“A bit embarrassed.” Bodhi gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry for spacing.” 

Luke’s relief was obvious, but Chirrut and Baze seemed unfazed. “It’s grief. And it surprised you. It’s not something you need to apologize for.” Chirrut stood up and walked over to Bodhi, giving him a hug. “There’s a pot of mint tea on the table. I thought that might be more soothing than caf.” 

“Thanks.” Bodhi swallowed, “Sorry to pull you away from your day.” 

“It’s worth it,” Baze said while pouring him a mug of pale green tea. 

Bodhi came over to the table and took the mug, enjoying the aromatic taste on his tongue, sweetened with just a bit of honey. It felt grounding, keeping him in the moment with taste and smell. 

He needed it, as he looked at the box. “It really surprised me. I think I’ve been...not thinking. About them. About what happened to them.” 

“Makes sense. You’ve been busy.” Baze continued pouring, passing a cup to Chirrut.

“I should have made the time,” Bodhi said as guilt crept up on him, sour on his tongue. 

“It’s something that’s coming up now. So the time to spend is now,” Chirrut said, gentle and without judgement. “What would honor her?” 

Bodhi looked at the box. “We gave Ana to the desert. Mum would have wanted that too. I think...it’s too late for her, but, even symbolically...” 

“We’ll go together,” Baze said, finishing pouring. “As long as you don’t mind.” 

Gratitude washed over Bodhi. “No. No. You didn’t know her but, if you’re willing. I’d rather...I’d rather not be alone.”

* * *

The hoverspeeder ate at the miles of desert, the Lower City growing rapidly smaller behind them as Bodhi drove. Luke sat in his passenger seat, and alongside them another hoverspeeder kept pace. 

“So…” Luke drummed his fingers along the dash. “Is it rude for me to ask what we’re doing? Because I’m fine just...being here. But if there’s something I should know...”

“Oh, no, I...I should have explained.” Bodhi took a breath, trying to sort the thoughts into a sensible order. Everything jumbled up in his brain and overflowed, refusing to make any sort of sense. 

“You don’t need to. Just let me know if I’m doing something wrong.” Luke reached over and squeezed Bodhi’s knee. 

Before Luke could pull back again, Bodhi put his hand down on top of Luke’s. “Touch is good. Keeps me here. Talking is too. It’s just...I feel like I’m all out of order. Don’t know what to say.” 

“Let me try a smaller question.” Luke shifted closer to Bodhi and leaned across the center divider to push his shoulder next to Bodhi’s. “Where are we going?”

“Remembrance Valley. It’s not really a valley but I don’t think anyone wanted to say ‘The Barren Desert of Remembrance.’ Or course, it’s not really barren, but it’s—” 

Just as Bodhi was starting to feel himself spin out of control again, Luke cut in, asking another question. “And is that where you...give back to the desert?” 

“Yes.” 

“Which is something you did for Ana.” 

“Yes.” Bodhi could do this. Simple questions, simple answers. 

“What does giving back look like?”

“Normally it’s…” Bodhi felt the words choke up in his throat. “When someone dies…” Bodhi was stopped again, emotion welling up.

Luke ran his fingers in circles along Bodhi’s knee. “Why don’t I just see when we get there.” 

“It’s so _stupid_.” Bodhi was irritated to find these words came out without any trouble. “I’ve known about her death for ages. Why is it so fucking hard to talk about now?” 

Luke shrugged, his shoulder moving against Bodhi’s. “Who knows? I didn’t cry at Anakin’s pyre. Didn’t cry at all until the caves. Grief hits us differently in different times and places. Maybe you needed to be home to mourn her properly.”

They were silent for a while, red craggy boulders moving past them, cold wind curling around the hoverspeeder, licking at Bodhi’s hair and whipping it around his face. Bodhi tried to imagine feeling this aching grief on Yavin, on Hoth, on any of the countless bases and warzones he had lived in for the last five years. He couldn’t see it. 

“I think you might be right.” 

Eventually the shifting sand underneath them receded to a hard flat table of red sandstone. Bodhi stopped the speeder near the outer edge. “We walk from here. Watch out for bones.” 

“Bones. Okay.” Luke said, clearly trying to sound natural as he stepped out of the speeder.

Chirrut and Baze pulled up next to them, Baze getting out of the driver's seat. He cleared his throat. “Been a while, since we’ve been out this way.” 

Chirrut came over and laid a hand on his arm. “We haven’t needed to.” 

They shared a look that was somehow exhausted and joyous and mournful all at once. Bodhi understood it. He hoped, over the years, to learn a little more about what their war had been like, bound to Jedha. Very different from his war among the stars. 

“This is not a burial ground.” Chirrut explained to Luke as the group of them walked into the Valley. “This is where we go to give ourselves back to nature. Our bodies are forged from our places, the plants and animals and air and stones our parents processed to create us. And when we die, some chose to be given back to it.” 

“Cyclical. From the Kalchakran influences?” Luke said.

Chirrut chuckled. “Don’t tell me you actually spent time with those datadiscs I gave you! We might make of a scholar of you yet. But yes, there is a strong connection. Though, like most things, it is impossible to tell whether Jedha is the influencer or the influenced. Either way, we have made the practice our own.” 

Bodhi was grateful for the academic feel of the conversation behind him, as they trudged across the table, passing different piles of rocks over picked-clean bones. It let him see the place through the eyes of a stranger. It kept the echoes of old grief from overwhelming him before he reached where he was going.

His feet carried him across the flat plain, past rock and bone until he reached a collection of rust colored stones that he knew all too well. A broad flat rock read ‘Ananda Rook.’ Bodhi bit his lip as he stared at the words. “I’m not sure what to do, now. There’s not really a body…” Bodhi looked, a little helplessly, over at Chirrut. If anyone would know how to handle this, it was him. 

Chirrut walked over and put his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. “Even if there’s no body, she still deserves a place. I had Baze bring some marking stones.” 

Baze stepped forward, slinging the pack off of his back and opening it. “Had to put the rubble to good use somehow.” 

Bodhi closed his eyes. “Yes. Please. I’d...I think she’d like a place near Ana.” 

“Very good,” Baze said, reaching into the pack and pulling out a broad tan stone. “You should place the footstone.” 

Bodhi ran his hands over the stone. It felt like it had once been a street pavement, scoring along the side where it had been blasted from the road. He smiled, looking down on it. He liked the idea that his mother would be laid out and marked by the city she loved.

Bodhi settled the marker next to Ananda’s.

Chirrut stepped forward, bringing Luke along with him. Together, the four of them laid the remaining stones. From the memorial at the feet, marking the person, they traced up, placing a heavy rock where her belly would have been, and another at her chest. Four narrow, tall stones framed the head, two on either side of the neck, two along the temples. 

Bodhi held up his hand before they placed the last stone. “I brought this one.” He reached into his pocket, pulled out a dark brown gem, sparkling in the light, gold flecks running through it. He wondered if Luke recognized it.

“You got that on Ryloth,” Luke said. 

Of course he did. 

“I got it for her.” Bodhi smiled, running his finger over the stone. “I just didn’t realize it at the time. It’s always reminded me of her eyes.” Bodhi sniffed, trying to keep the emotion down a little longer, just long enough to finish this properly. He stepped forward and placed the stone so it rested where her forehead would have been. 

Bodhi looked at the empty space between the rocks and felt an ache deep in his chest. She should have had the chance to be laid to rest here. She should have had the chance to _be here_ , not dead of some easily treatable illness. 

Still, he loosened the lid on the metal box and the wind caught the top layer of ashes, letting them skip free in small flurries. He smiled as he poured the rest into the prepared space.

He cleared his throat, prayed his words would stay clear long enough, “Of the desert, from the desert, to the desert. We give you back, Prajna Rook.” 

“We give you back.” Baze and Chirrut said together. 

The ashes tumbled over the sand and stone, dancing in the gusts around them. Bodhi found himself laughing and crying all at once, tears streaming out of his eyes even as joy fluttered in his heart. “She always did love to dance.” 

“I think she’d be very happy with what you did here today.” Chirrut came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I hope so,” Bodhi said, as he looked down at his mother’s stone next to Ananda’s. Something choked in his throat. “I should carve her name.” 

“Want help with that?” Baze asked. 

Bodhi stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “No. I’m...I’m good.” Bodhi bit his lip and gave a soft smile over to Baze and Chirrut. “Thank you, for carrying the stones, for making sure this happened. I wasn’t...I couldn’t have done this alone.” 

“Of course.” Chirrut laid a soft kiss against Bodhi’s forehead. “We’re family now. I’m glad we were able to be here for this.” 

Bodhi’s shoulders hitched and he fought down a sob, born of joy and sorrow all together. “I’m glad too.” 

Baze wrapped Bodhi up in a hug. “We’ve got some of our own remembering to do.” Baze released him, stepping back. “Will you be okay if we leave?” 

Bodhi nodded. “Yes, of course. I...I want to stay with them a little longer.”

Baze looked over at Luke. “You coming with us, or…”

“Think I’ll stick with Bodhi,” Luke said, something weighty in his voice. 

As Chirrut and Baze’s forms retreated, growing smaller until flurries of sand obscured them from view, Bodhi turned to find his vibroknife. He rummaged through the pack, grabbing it and straightening up, “It’s a shame your writing’s even worse than mine. I clearly should have made friends with someone with better penmanshi—”

Bodhi trailed off as he turned around to see Luke standing between him and the footstone, a serious expression on his face. “What’s wrong, Luke?” 

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Luke took a step toward him. “What’s going on?” 

Bodhi gestured with the knife toward the stone. “Going to carve her name.” 

“No...that’s...you’re not okay.” 

Something twisted in Bodhi’s chest. “Of course I’m not.” 

“I mean, you’re chewing on something. You’re even more bothered now than you were at the table this morning.” 

“Yeah,” Bodhi said, not sure why his breath was coming faster, “this morning I was dazed. Of course I’m more upset now, I’m thinking again.”

“Not that.” Luke took another step closer and Bodhi took a quick step back. Luke held up his hands and stepped back himself. “Would you mind putting the knife down?” 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Luke.” Still, he tossed the knife on top of the pack. “See? No knife. What’s gotten into you?”

“You’re not _fine_ ,” Luke gritted out. “You’re barely holding it together.”

Bodhi felt his neck tighten, a snarl creeping around his nose and mouth. “And how do you know that, Jedi? Using your tricks on me?”

“No.” Luke’s voice went up, offended. “I _know_ you. I know what you look like when you’re upset. You’re really upset and you’re pretending like it’s fine and it just feels all wrong.”

“Of course I’m upset!” Bodhi snapped at Luke, frustration causing his hands to clench. “My mum is dead! I just want to carve her name, remember her, and leave. And you are standing here being fucking infuriating!” Bodhi stepped closer again, forcing himself into Luke’s space. “What’s your problem, Skywalker?”

“My problem.” Luke said, stepping closer still, his eyes narrowed, “Is that whatever you’ve got going on right now, you don’t even seem to be aware of it. I don’t think you should bring that to the memorial. I don’t think the words should carry that.” 

“Oh, stop it with the mystical shit,” Bodhi snarled, furious and confused; there was something large creeping on the edges of his awareness that he was desperately trying to ignore. “It’s just letters in stone.” 

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it.

“It’s a marker! She was here! You _know_ that, you taught me that. She was here, and—”

“And I _wasn’t_ ,” Bodhi yelled, the words wrenched out of him. 

For long seconds there was no noise except for the wind whipping against their robes. 

“I should have been here.” Like Jedha when the rains came, there was nothing and then everything, an all-consuming flash flood. “I should have _fucking _been here! But I wasn’t. I was too busy taking the Empire’s coin, too busy selling my soul to bother coming home.”__

Bodhi felt anger and guilt and disgust rise inside of him. He found he couldn’t bear to look a moment longer at Luke’s cutting compassion, his searing kindness, the agonizing insight of his gaze. Bodhi spun away from him, fists clenched so tight his nails dug into his palms. “I just left. She asked me not to go and I left anyway.” Luke’s hand tried to rest on his shoulder and he flinched away from it. “I became one of them, like credits could _fix things_. It didn’t fix anything. She died anyway. She died anyway and I wasn’t there.” 

Bodhi spun back toward Luke, grabbing at the front of his robes, cloth bunching between his fingers as he shouted, “Ananda died and I was all she had left and I joined the fucking Empire! I shouldn’t get to stand here now! I wasn’t there when it counted!” 

Luke didn’t say anything, but reached up his hand, slowly telegraphing the movement. Bodhi was too tired, too heartsick to stop him as Luke reached around his back and stepped forward, wrapping himself around Bodhi and holding him. Bodhi didn’t break down crying. He was too ashamed for that; he didn’t deserve tears, he didn’t deserve to mourn. He stood, a statue in Luke’s arms. 

Luke said gently, close enough that he was the clearest noise in the desert, “You were starving.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“You knew she was going to die if you didn’t do something. You told me this. You know this.”

“It didn’t change anything.” 

“We don’t get to know that. We don’t get to know what lies down a different path. You made the best decision you could with what you had.” 

Bodhi felt himself relax, his arms coming up to wrap around Luke, pressing his forehead against the crook of Luke’s neck. “I hurt her so badly.” The words came out in a whisper. 

Luke heard them anyway. His grip tightened. “I know. But she loved you so much, Bodhi. She wrote you every month. She’d be so proud of you, everything you did, everything you’ve become. She’d be so proud. Her and Ananda both. I know it.” Luke’s fingers stroked along the back of Bodhi’s neck, drawing soothing lines across the skin. “I know it.” 

Bodhi was trembling. The anger was gone, and Luke’s words had softly and firmly banished the encroaching guilt. All that was left was the sorrow. The trembling turned to shaking, sobs pressing up at his throat as he frantically grabbed at the back of Luke’s robe.

Bodhi clung to Luke as the storm of his grief overwhelmed him. His knees gave way and he would have collapsed had it not been for Luke’s arm braced along his back, Luke gently guiding him down to the desert floor. 

“I’m here.” Luke wrapped his arms around Bodhi, solid and safe. “I’ve got you.”

Trusting Luke to hold him together, Bodhi let the grief come.


	9. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: Rating/Tag change_
> 
> There are many, many errors that you are NOT reading due to [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh)'s lovely beta.

* * *

“Hey,” Luke’s voice filtered through Bodhi’s hazy relationship with consciousness, “we’re getting close.” 

Bodhi blinked twice, his eyes dried out and gritty. He groaned, pushing his face further into Luke’s shoulder instead of sitting up straight again. 

Luke chuckled. “I’ll nudge you awake when we get back to the speeder rental place, then.”

Bodhi gave an elaborate stretch as he slowly moved back into the passenger seat. He scrubbed his hands across his eyes, the lights and shine of NiJedha’s Lower City coming into view. “I see you found it okay,” he croaked, his hand coming up to rub at his throat. 

“Easy enough once you got me on the path. You need to get some water.” 

“Or tea.” Bodhi licked his lips, trying to get some moisture back into them. “I feel horrible. This is why I hate crying.” 

“It’s miserable. You’ll sleep well tonight, though, if my experience is any indication.” 

Bodhi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe the pressure headache. “I thought you had a good pillow.” 

“True enough,” Luke said softly. “I’d be happy to…” He trailed off and sighed, combing his fingers through his hair as he stared at the road ahead. “If you want compan—no. Every way I try to phrase it sounds like a come-on, but I don’t mean it like that. Bodhi, if you need me...however you might need me, I’m here.” 

Bodhi rested his hand on Luke’s forearm. “I know. Thanks.” 

“Just returning the favor.”

“It’s not about favors, with us.” Even as Bodhi said the words, some larger truth settled around them, one Bodhi wasn’t quite ready to interrogate just yet. 

Bodhi was grateful that Luke handled returning the landspeeder, he still felt like he had swallowed half the desert and gotten the other half in his eyes. The idea of interacting with sentient beings who were not Luke sounded profoundly unpleasant. 

“Come on,” Luke said, nudging him along the sidewalk, “I saw a Hyperdrive Tapcafe down the street. We’ll get you some tea.” 

Bodhi wrinkled his nose. “Hyperdrive is chain shit.” 

“Yeah, but it’s three minutes away and I’m buying.” 

“Fine.” 

The tea was somehow too sweet and too bitter all at the same time. Bodhi wrinkled his nose but managed to get half of it down anyway. 

“Snob.” 

“If you think this tastes good,” Bodhi gave a derisive wave at his cup, “I don’t know what to say. You’re hopeless.” 

“They actually do a hot chocolate here. I went for that. It’s halfway decent.” 

“You and your strange specialty drinks.” Bodhi grunted skeptically into his cup. “I still doubt it’s good.”

“Here.” Luke pushed his cup across the table. 

Bodhi grabbed it and drank, his eyes widening. “Oh. I stand corrected. That is good.” He took another sip, licking his lips. 

“Alright.” Luke made grabby hands across the table. Bodhi shoved his tea back across to Luke, keeping the hot chocolate. Luke made an indignant noise, reaching for his cup. 

Bodhi pulled away. “I thought you said you were there for me. However I needed you. Right now, I need your hot chocolate.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You’re honestly telling me that stealing my hot chocolate is helping you feel better?” 

The heat of the cup warmed Bodhi’s palms. He took another sip, letting the chocolate linger on his tongue, enjoying the heat sliding down his chest, warming him inside-out. He looked back over at Luke. “Right now, yes.” 

Luke tilted his head. “Guess I can’t argue with that.” He picked up Bodhi’s tea and drank some. He burst out coughing. “Oh, no, that is—you’ve ruined me, Bodhi. I know exactly why that’s bad now.” 

A small smile made its way onto Bodhi’s lips. “Welcome to being a snob.” 

Luke was still looking at the cup like it had betrayed him. He got out his creditchip, and stood up. “Guess I’m getting more hot chocolate. Want anything?” 

“Slice of swirlcake.”

Luke gave an approving nod. “Now we’re living it up.” 

* * *

Outside the tapcafe, Luke pried the lid off of his cup, tipping the dregs of the chocolate into his mouth. When he pulled the cup away, some whipped cream stayed perched on the tip of his nose. Luke crossed his eyes to try to look at it. 

Bodhi giggled, feeling lighter than he had in ages. Luke’s expression softened for a split-second as he watched Bodhi laugh. Then, Luke redoubled his comedy routine, sticking out his tongue and trying to lick at his nose, eyes going wide as he crossed them again. It was sweet and silly and something shifted inside of Bodhi. 

“Yeah,” Bodhi said, quietly and with great feeling. 

Luke sobered instantly. “You need anything?” 

Bodhi stepped closer to Luke, grabbing the cup and lid out of his hands and throwing them in a nearby recycler bin. Luke watched him warily, whipped cream forgotten on his nose. Bodhi took a breath and looked at Luke again. “I realized something.” 

“O...kay. I’m all ears.” 

Bodhi reached up, wiped the whipped cream off of Luke’s nose and stuck it in his mouth. 

The tension drained off of Luke in a second, replaced by an amused expression. “Just stealing left and right, aren’t you? Maybe I was saving that for later.”

“I’ll give it back,” Bodhi said, and kissed Luke. 

It should have felt strange, his lips on Luke’s after all this time. It should have been awkward, they should have bumped strangely, teeth should have clacked, they should have had no idea what to do with their hands. It should have been tentative, fumbling, a beginning. 

It wasn’t.

Bodhi’s hand splayed across the small of Luke’s back, and his other tangled in the hair at the back of his head. Luke’s arms wound around Bodhi’s neck and they came together seamlessly; two halves of fresh-cracked rock that fit together so neatly they were nearly whole. Luke groaned, opening his mouth to the kiss. 

It tasted like chocolate and it felt like coming home. 

Luke pulled away first, panting and wild-eyed. His arms loosened from around Bodhi’s neck until his hands came to rest on Bodhi’s shoulders. Luke held Bodhi away from him, locking his elbows and enforcing some distance. At the same time, his fingers dug into the muscle of Bodhi’s back, his grip tight and desperate, like there was no way he could consider letting go. 

Distance and desperation all in one. Bodhi understood the feeling.

“It’s been a rough day,” Luke said, and it sounded like he was forcing the words out, “I don’t want you to do something now that you’ll regret.” 

Bodhi turned his head, nuzzling at one of the hands on his shoulders. “That had to be hard for you to say.” 

“I want”—Luke whined at the brush of Bodhi’s lips against his hands—“I want you to be sure. I’m here for you, but please, don’t…don’t just use me for comfort. I don’t want this to bring you more pain.” 

Bodhi lifted his head off of Luke’s hand. He met Luke’s eyes, then carefully, deliberately brought his hand up to wrap around Luke’s wrist. His hand slid easily inside of Luke’s robe, his thumb tracing slow circles around the underside of Luke’s arm. As he watched, Luke’s eyes darkened, and Bodhi felt his fingers spasm against his back. 

“Please,” Luke said, and Bodhi wondered if he even knew what he was asking for.

“This isn’t comfort, Luke.” Bodhi squeezed Luke’s wrist and watched Luke swallow hard. “If I needed comfort from you, I’d ask for it. This is…” Bodhi sighed, a certain uncomfortable self-awareness creeping in. “This is something I think we both know has been coming since the day I let you on my ship.” 

“I hoped, maybe. I didn’t expect you...”

“You said it best, Skywalker.” Bodhi rolled over Luke’s last name with wry affection, echoes of a war fought together. “I’m lousy at saying no to you.” Bodhi’s tone softened as he dropped his hand from around Luke’s wrist. He opened both his hands in front of Luke, an offering of vulnerability. “I want you, Luke. This is me saying yes.”

“Oh.” Luke licked his lips. “Oh, thank the _Stars_ ,” Luke said, and then he was colliding against Bodhi again. 

The abrupt dissolving of Luke’s restraint made it clear just how much he had been holding back. Gone was the hesitation, the slow reaching, the gentle tentative brushes of skin. Within seconds Luke’s hand was edging steadily southward, starting to curve around Bodhi’s ass to keep them slotted together. It was getting harder and harder to keep from thrusting against Luke, especially when Luke was moaning against his mouth, begging whimpers that Bodhi didn’t even think Luke was aware he was making. 

Bodhi pulled his head back just far enough to whisper, “Want to go someplace a little more private?”

“Kriff.” Luke kissed the corner of his jaw, trailing kisses down the column of Bodhi’s neck as he spoke. “Yes. Want to get my hands on you so badly.” 

All of his higher functioning short circuited at the feeling of Luke’s lips on his neck. “I...fuck...Luke, cut it—”

Luke pulled back, smirk teasing on his lips. “I’m not taking you back to Chirrut and Baze’s. Know any good hotels around here?” 

Bodhi looked around, trying to get his mind to think about logistics (and not the wicked set of Luke’s mouth, the feeling of his hand edging lower on Bodhi’s hip). It was a futile endeavor until Bodhi’s eyes caught of the lights from the port. “You know, Solar Winds is still berthed here...” 

“Pidge! Yes.” Luke pulled Bodhi against him, very definitely squeezing his ass as he did so. “Perfect. Just like old times. Let’s go.” 

They somehow managed to separate, to keep their desire limited to hooded glances and bumping shoulders, to the smallest touches of skin and one slightly-excessive kiss in the back of a robo-hack, the droid driver clearing her throat slightly as they pulled away, blushing. Bodhi tipped her well. 

Bodhi smiled when his freighter came into view, a sense of deja vu coming over him as he took Luke’s hand and tugged him aboard. They stumbled into each other, giggling, carefree in a way neither of them had been in years. As the ramp closed behind them, Luke shoved Bodhi up against the bulkhead, pinning him there with a hand on either hip. Bodhi tilted his head back and waited for Luke’s lips, but they didn’t come. 

After a moment, Bodhi slid his eyes open to find Luke studying him again, his face oddly tender considering the hold he had on Bodhi. “What’s going on?” Bodhi asked. 

“Are you sure? I can stop. I don’t need—” Luke pulled his hands off of Bodhi with a pained expression, his fingers flexing at his side. “I want this so much, I want _you_ so much, Stars, I…I don’t want to pressure…”

Bodhi bit his lip as he smiled over at Luke’s rapidfire babbling. “Hey.” Luke quieted down, and Bodhi reached forward and ran his fingers along Luke’s jaw. “I want this too. I started it, after all.” 

Bodhi arched his eyebrows and grinned. Luke chuckled softly, still looking worried.

Bodhi reached up to smooth out the lines along Luke’s forehead. “I had a thousand reasons to say no to you. Because of who I was, who you were, because of the war and our roles in it. One by one, they’ve blown away. After today...I finally feel settled. I feel like I’m in the right place.” Bodhi’s hand traced down, palm settling on Luke’s cheek. “It wouldn’t have happened without you. I’m looking for one of those thousands of reasons to say no and...I can’t find a single one.”

Luke’s eyes fluttered shut, and he tipped his head back. Taking the hint, Bodhi drew a line down Luke’s neck next to his adam’s apple, which bobbed at Bodhi’s touch. Luke spoke, his throat vibrating under Bodhi’s fingertips, “I still hurt you.”

“You did. I forgive you. I want this.” Bodhi’s fingers went lower, teasing at the robe’s collar. “What about you? Would it help to take it slower? Want me to seduce you?” 

Luke snorted, ruining the moment. He opened his eyes again and looked back at Bodhi. “You’ve welcomed me into your city, taken me exploring, held me when I broke down, dragged me through the Night Market, took me to tea, have shoved delicious meal after delicious meal in my face; I would hate to see what an actual seduction looked like.” 

Bodhi let his fingers fall inside the collar of Luke’s robe, enjoying the little shiver that resulted. “Proper seduction has a lot more kissing.” Bodhi pulled his hands out of Luke’s robe, sliding one along the outside of his arm before taking Luke’s hand. “You know, a courtly press over the back of the knuckles…” Bodhi brushed a light kiss and enjoyed Luke’s soft chuckle. “Palm of the hand, you know this one…”

As Bodhi rolled the palm over and kissed it, Luke said, a little breathlessly, “It’s a good one.” 

Bodhi smirked against the palm of Luke’s hand. “It is,” He moved down a little, breathing against Luke’s wrist. “Though if I recall correctly, the wrist has always been a more sensitive spot for you,” Bodhi said, then pressed an open-mouth kiss there, running his tongue over Luke’s skin.

Luke’s breathing stuttered, his pupils going wide and dark.

Bodhi pulled back, placing Luke’s hand along his waist and leaning in close. He moved his lips a hairsbreadth away from Luke’s, “And of course, the timeless classic…”

Luke froze, his breath catching in his throat.

Bodhi darted his head around and placed a smacking kiss on Luke’s cheek, “...suggestive cheek kiss.” 

Luke pulled back and gave him a reproachful look. “You’re awful.” 

“I am.” Bodhi nodded. “Want to sleep with me?” 

Luke groaned. “So much.” He grew more serious. “If you’re sure…” 

Bodhi slid out from between Luke and the bulkhead, backing away a couple steps toward the small Captain’s berth. He opened his arms and gestured down his body. “Very sure. Right here for the taking.” 

With two quick strides, Luke was on him again, the last of his hesitation finally gone as he fit himself between Bodhi's open arms. Bodhi ran his hands up and down Luke's back, along the gaberwool of Luke's Jedhan robes. “I can't wait to get you out of these,” Bodhi growled against Luke's neck as he nosed his way past Luke's collar. “You have any idea how fucking hard it’s been for me to keep my hands off you in this?” 

Luke’s laugh was cut off by a hitched breath when Bodhi pushed the robes down to get at Luke’s chest. “Yes,” he said. “That’s why I keep wearing them. And leaving them loose enough that you can see just a bit more than you should.” 

Bodhi groaned, mouthing at Luke’s collarbone. “You manipulative…” he paused to suck a bruise into Luke’s skin just under the bone, enjoying as Luke whimpered and pushed against him. “Drove me to distraction. I’ve always loved the hollow of your throat.” 

“Tha—That was the plan,” Luke managed to say. He worked his hand between their bodies and palmed Bodhi’s growing cock. 

Bodhi’s knees nearly gave out from under him. “Okay, we need to get somewhere more comfortable.” 

“Yeah? Where do you want me?” Luke said, stroking Bodhi through the robe.

Bodhi whined rather than give any reasonable answer, pushing himself against Luke’s hand. 

Luke didn’t let up, his mouth attacking Bodhi’s ear, worrying the lobe before whispering, “ _How_ do you want me? On my knees? Spread my legs? Between yours?” 

Bodhi mouth went dry. “Fuck, Luke, you can’t just _say_ things like that.” 

Luke pulled back, his eyes tracing over Bodhi like he held the answer to every question Luke had ever asked. “I’d do anything you wanted me to. Anything.” 

Bodhi shook his head, licking his lips. “I don’t know about all that,” Bodhi finally said, leaning forward and kissing Luke. “I just want you next to me.”

“Bed, then,” Luke said. He started leading Bodhi back to the captain’s berth. Bodhi followed happily. 

They pushed and tugged each other, reaching the berth half in clothes and half out of them, laughing as they pushed layers off. “I don’t think I like these robes so much,” Luke pouted as he tried to work Bodhi out from the robe sleeve. 

Bodhi laughed, finally finished stripping himself. He turned to Luke. “Too much clothing,” he agreed. “Let’s fix that.” 

Between the two of them Luke lost the rest of his clothes. Bodhi pushed Luke down to the bed and rolled on top of him, what felt like miles of skin rubbing up against each other. Bodhi revelled in the solid heat of Luke beneath him, capturing Luke’s mouth as their bodies slotted together. Chest to chest, hips to hips, the drag of Luke’s skin against his was pure bliss. 

Bodhi pushed himself up on his elbows, started rummaging through his small personal drawer to find the lubricant. Luke nipped at the skin of his chest, sucking a bruise there as Bodhi tried to keep his hand steady while pouring. 

“You’re going to wind up with lube all over you,” Bodhi said, realizing that his warning would be delivered more effectively if he could stop gasping in delight. 

Luke fell back against the bed with a slight thud, grinning up at Bodhi. “Worth it,” Luke pressed his fingers against the darkening skin, causing Bodhi to groan at the warm pain, “to get you properly marked up again.” 

“Fuck.” Bodhi wrapped his slickened hand around Luke’s cock. “I’ll give you marked,” he growled, not really caring whether or not he made sense. He leaned down, ran his tongue along Luke’s collarbone until he found the base of Luke’s neck, then sucked down hard. Bodhi twisted his wrist, stroking Luke slowly in time with the drag of his tongue over Luke’s skin. 

Luke twisted and gasped underneath him. “Bo—Bodhi!” Lukes hands came off the bed, grabbing at Bodhi’s hips before gentling, running up his sides. “Bodhi,” Luke whispered again. “I’ve missed this so much. I’ve missed _you_ so much.” 

Bodhi kissed the now-darkened skin, gently. “I’m here,” he said, whispered against Luke’s skin. “I’m right here.”

Please,” Luke’s hands tightened along Bodhi’s waist, “Did you miss this too? Was it easy to give up?” As Luke said the words his breath hitched. “No, no, I didn’t mean to say—”

Bodhi cut him off with a kiss, deep and searching. He pulled back, meeting Luke’s eyes. “There’s no one else like you in my life, Luke. Of course I missed you.” 

Luke shuddered, and seemed to give up on talking, eyes falling shut as he jerked his hips into Bodhi’s hold. Bodhi lined his cock up next to Luke’s, and thrust into his hand, groaning at the wet slide between him and Luke. 

“I missed you so much.” Bodhi tangled his free hand in Luke’s hair, tugging his head back, Bodhi’s voice closer to a growl as he continued, “Staying away was _never_ easy for me.” Luke whined and thrust as Bodhi leaned in next to Luke’s ear and said, voice low, “Giving you up was like ripping my __own damn heart out__.” 

Luke arched and shouted, his arms coming up to hold Bodhi tight against his chest as Bodhi felt Luke’s cock start to pulse and twitch in Bodhi’s grasp. Bodhi kept his grip on the back of Luke’s head firm, pressing the length of his body against Luke. “There you go, I’ve got you.” 

Luke collapsed back against the bed with a groan. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” 

Bodhi let go of his grip in Luke’s hair, shifted his hand around, smoothing a thumb over Luke’s lips. “Don’t apologize for that. I love seeing you let go.” 

Luke pressed a lazy kiss against Bodhi’s thumb. “I was hoping to last a bit longer.” 

“Next time.” Bodhi smiled down on Luke. 

A smile bloomed on Luke’s face. “Next time,” he agreed. “But in the meantime...” Luke winked and nudged Bodhi up onto all fours before wiggling his way down the bed. “Let’s see how quickly I can get you to join me.” His arms wrapped around Bodhi’s thighs as he reached up to take Bodhi’s cock into his mouth. 

“Shit.” Bodhi said, fisting his fingers into the mattress and fighting the urge to fuck into the wet heat. 

In the end, it didn’t take Luke long at all. 

* * *

Bodhi woke up slowly, his arms wrapped around an expanse of warm skin. Through the fuzzy fog of sleep, he mouthed at whatever skin was closest and hitched his hips towards the heat. 

“I’m so glad I can do something about that, this time” came an affectionate voice next to him, before Luke’s bare ass ground against Bodhi’s cock and Bodhi’s eyes flew open. 

The awareness that came with the morning was decidedly more pleasant, this time. Bodhi snuggled closer, his hand along Luke’s hip as he lazily thrust. “Could get used to this.” 

“Me too.” Luke grabbed Bodhi’s hand and shifted it down to his cock.

“Pushy, pushy.” Bodhi ran his fingers lightly along the length before wrapping his hand into a fist and pumping slowly, enjoying the way he could feel the rumble of Luke’s soft groans move through both their bodies. Bodhi rolled his hips as he stroked, no hurry in the movements, just enjoying the leisurely pleasure of the morning. 

Until Luke’s comm chimed. 

“Sorry, forgot to silence it. Ignore it.” Luke said, arching against Bodhi and humming happily. 

It went off again. 

Luke grumbled and rubbed against Bodhi more insistently. 

At the third chime, Bodhi took his hand off of Luke and, despite his whining protest, nudged him in the general direction of his comm. “There’s no way I’m staying in the mood with that thing squawking. Fix it and get back here.” 

Luke, grumbling, climbed out of bed and padded over to his comm. He was, in many ways, the same young man Bodhi had climbed into bed with before. Still clever, still enthusiastic, still so, so, kind. 

But in many ways he was different, and the web of burn scars across his back bore testament to that. Aftermath from the Emperor, Bodhi assumed. Bodhi’s hands clenched into fists, that old useless protectiveness rising again. 

There was so much pain in Luke’s life that Bodhi couldn’t do a damn thing about. 

Bodhi watched Luke frown at his comm and his stomach twisted, something like bile rising in his chest. How could he understand the scale of what Luke had been through? What was expected of him? When Bodhi considered what he had to offer against the pull of a galactic destiny…it was never a comparison that worked out in Bodhi’s favor. 

Luke tossed his comm back on top of his discarded robes and looked over at Bodhi. His mouth lost its downward tilt, the corners of his eyes creased, his shoulders relaxed. He looked happy. 

Bodhi pushed away questions of power and smiled back at Luke. Here and now, he was what Luke wanted more than anything. In this moment, he could be someone that brought Luke some happiness, something to counter the pain. That would have to be enough.

Luke flopped down on top of the covers half-hard and entirely shameless. “I want to blow you in the pilot’s chair again.” 

Bodhi coughed. “What?” he said, even as his mind was pulled to happy memories. Showing off his ship, giddy with the fact that it was _his_. Luke, one of the first to get a tour, making some joke about christening the ship, and before Bodhi could realize what was happening Luke’s deft fingers were undoing his fly as Luke sank to kneeling in front of him. 

“You heard me.” Luke gave Bodhi a lazy smile, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock. He stroked it, slowly, half-closed his eyes and started talking again, “I’m going to sit you down in the pilot’s seat. Then I’m going to pull your legs apart, kneel between them, lick my way up your thighs.” 

Bodhi bit back a whine. Luke’s smile grew a bit of a smirk, and he thrust up into his fist, arching showily as he continued, “Going to give you hickies nobody will see but me, tease you till you’re squirming,” Luke’s hand started moving faster, “and then finally put your cock in my m—” 

“Fuck!” Bodhi snapped, yanking Luke’s hand away and pinning it to the bed as he rolled over on top of Luke, kissing him hungrily, Bodhi’s lazy morning arousal now rock-hard and hypersensitive. “I do not remember you having this dirty of a mouth.”

Luke smiled up at him. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I missed. What I wanted. I’ve got no problem saying it. And we’re _here_. Seems like a shame to let the opportunity go to waste.” 

“You know what?” Bodhi kissed Luke again and tucked the last of his worries away, determined to enjoy the moment. “It really does. Do you see me naked or clothed in this scenario?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. These two. 
> 
> I'm fond of these two. And they're fond of each other. As it should be. 
> 
> Want to chat with me? [Tumblr's a good place!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


	10. Greenhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) continues to be a wonderful friend and a most excellent beta.

* * *

“So, Bodhi,” Chirrut said, coming up behind him as Bodhi loaded the sonicleaner with the dinner dishes, “we missed you last night. Worried the desert had eaten you.” 

“Did you really?” Bodhi asked, his tone dry. 

“No.” Chirrut smiled, leaning against the counter. “You and Luke finally sort things out?”

Bodhi shrugged. There really wasn’t any point in trying to hide things from Chirrut and Baze. They both had entirely too much insight. “Some things, at least.” 

Chirrut hummed. “Sounds like the two of you have a hard decision to make.”

“Chirrut, we just managed to…” Bodhi hunted for a graceful way of describing the change between him and Luke. 

“Make your sandworms kiss? Play Hide-the-Sarlacc?” 

“Nope. I’m just going to pretend you never said that.” 

“I have more.” 

“I’m sure you do.” Bodhi shuddered. “What I mean to say is that this is new, and astoundingly good, and I’m avoiding thinking about hard decisions for a little while.” 

“You might want to think about this one sooner rather than later,” Chirrut said, his voice gentling.

Bodhi sighed as he set a mug into the sonicleaner. “Alright, let’s hear it.” 

“Okay. Here’s what you need to consider…the bed in your room is softer, but the bed in Luke’s room is bigger—”

Bodhi groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re horrible.”

Chirrut continued, “And don’t worry about being quiet, honestly, you won’t be saying anything that Baze and I haven’t heard before…”

Bodhi slammed the sonicleaner shut. “No. I am not…I’m not.” 

Bodhi walked out of the room, Chirrut’s laughter following after. 

* * *

“At least they’re supportive,” Luke chuckled as he sat perched on Bodhi’s bed. 

“You’re the one training with him, I don’t see why he didn’t give you the horrible sex talk.” 

“Who’s to say he didn’t?” Luke caught Bodhi’s arm as Bodhi paced past him, tugging Bodhi between his legs. 

Bodhi sank his fingers into Luke’s hair. “I feel like you’d be a lot more traumatized if you had experienced him coming up with sex euphemisms personally.” 

Luke pressed a kiss to the center of Bodhi’s stomach, “Baze talked to me, actually.” 

“Oh...dear. How did that go?” 

“I think he was giving me the shovel talk? It was all very growly.” 

“Kriff. Sorry about that.” 

Luke laughed. “Hey, he and I are on the same page. Keep Bodhi happy.” Luke nosed at the edge of Bodhi’s shirt, lifting it far enough to kiss the skin of his belly. Bodhi felt his muscles twitch and jump at the light brush. 

“Doing a good job of that,” Bodhi said, and the words landed far past teasing and came out entirely sincere. 

Luke pulled back, smiling up at him. “Good.” 

* * *

Luke walked out of the temple, his eyes lighting up when he saw Bodhi waiting for him along the edge of the courtyard. “This is a nice surprise.” 

Bodhi smiled and walked over to him, tugging him in for a brief kiss. When they separated, Luke’s cheeks were a little pink, and Bodhi was sure he had a goofy smile on his face. He wondered what it said about the two of them; that casual affection in public felt like a new and rare gift, while the hot rush of passion was a familiar enough sensation that Bodhi could be homesick for it. 

Probably that they had made love in wartime. It would be interesting, to see how things changed with peace. 

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you.” 

“You’d think we’d seen all the city by now. It’s not _that_ big,” Luke teased, even as he moved towards Bodhi with a bounce in his step.

“It’s a concentrated sort of place.” Bodhi grabbed Luke’s hand and started tugging him through familiar streets. “We pack a lot in. Secrets tucked in every corner.”

“I’m lucky to have a local to show me around, then.”

Through an alley, up a long set of stairs (“What is it with you people and stairs?” Luke huffed), across a courtyard, up a shorter flight of stairs (“Seriously.”), until Bodhi stopped and they were face to face with…

“A wall!” Luke spread his hands; making a show of the weather-smoothed sandstone. “I can see why this is a sight worth all those steps.” 

“Ah, yes, the famed athleticism of the Jedi,” Bodhi said. “It’s what’s behind the wall.”

Luke started looking for a way around, found the nearest corner, and took one step towards it before Bodhi tugged him back. Luke glanced over at Bodhi, confused. 

Bodhi grinned. “Have I mentioned that growing up poor in an occupied city gave me a...loose relationship with legality?” 

“I just want you to know that if the headline, ‘Jedi Master Arrested for Trespassing’ is splayed across the holonet, I’m blaming you.” 

“Oh, you’re a Master now?” Bodhi found familier handholds, hoisting himself up and getting his arms on top of the wall. He pulled up again, getting his legs hooked around the top and rolling the rest of his body over. He landed on the other side with a little bounce. “Then a wall shouldn’t be too much troubl—”

Luke floated gracefully down. He grinned, “I know, cheating.” He looked around. “Are we in someone’s yard?” 

Bodhi glanced around. “Yeah, stick between the shed and the wall if you don’t want the people in the house to get a good look at you.” 

“I’m normally very law-abiding,” Luke muttered as he edged around the corner of the shed. 

Bodhi stopped. “You were an insurgent. That is literally the opposite of—”

“That doesn’t count.”

“And then you went AWOL from your guerilla military force!” 

“So did you!” 

“I’m not the one trying to claim a moral high ground, here!” Bodhi grinned.

Luke huffed and paused as he reached the corner of the shed, looking across the small yard. “Is that a greenhouse?” 

“Yep.” Bodhi pushed his way up next to Luke, darting a glance at the house, then back to the greenhouse. “Alright, on three we run for the greenhouse.” 

“One.”

“I hate this,” Luke grumbled.

“Two.” Bodhi raised his eyebrows and leaned forward on his toes.

“You are a terrible influence.” 

“Three!”

Luke and Bodhi sprinted across the narrow patch of open ground. Bodhi tore open the greenhouse door and Luke stumbled inside, Bodhi a moment after. Luke collapsed in a fit of giggles. “I can’t believe we just did that.” 

“Welcome to my childhood.” Bodhi gestured around the house, air thick and moist, transparisteel letting the sunlight through, but a thick hedge of green keeping them away from outside eyes. 

“Was this your house?” 

“Oh, Force, no. We were way too poor for this place. But, _this_ was the greenhouse that was easiest to break into when I was a kid.” Bodhi gestured, walking them further in to the surprisingly expansive greenhouse. “Well, no, that’s a lie. That wall is intimidating when you’re six. But, it was my favorite to break into, because of that.” Bodhi pointed.

“Wow.” Luke blinked, walking over to the tree Bodhi was pointing to. Its thick trunk seemed to spring from the same stones that the gnarled roots pushed down into. Branches stretched up, reaching the top of the greenhouse and spreading out, house and tree clearly existing together for a long, long, time—the branches tracing the shape of the roofline. Fruit hung from the branches, varying from hard dark green pebbles to ripe red-orange spheres, just waiting to be eaten. 

“Yeah. So, most of the food here is shipped in or grown in these massive agricultural greenhouses outside the Lower City, but there’s a few of these old structures in people’s backyards. I always loved coming here. It’s like another world. This tree was one of my favorite things in the city.” 

“I can see why.” 

“I know it’s a little...underwhelming after Yavin. Shit, compared to Kashyyyk…” 

“I get it,” Luke said, laying his fingers against the trunk and looking up. “Things are different, in the desert.” He looked over, giving Bodhi a small smile. “This is amazing.” 

Bodhi reached up, finding the best fruit he could and tossing it to Luke. He picked a decent looking one for himself. “Some people peel them, but the skin isn’t bad. Watch out for the seed in the middle.” 

Luke waited for Bodhi to take a bite and mimicked him, making a surprised noise as he sank his teeth into the fruit and it burst sweet juice at him. Luke snorted and tried to use his thumb to clean up the juice from his chin. “Hazardous.” 

“But delicious.” Bodhi nibbled his way through his fruit, experience making the whole experience decidedly less sticky than Luke’s. He tossed the stone in a small basket by the greenhouse door, ambling over next to Luke and leaning against the trunk, looking up through the branches. 

Luke finished his own fruit, grinned through red-stained teeth, and tossed his own pit at the same basket. It made it in—after a strange swerve mid-air. 

“Gotta admit, that’s handy,” Bodhi said, warmth and happiness working together to make him feel loose-limbed and content.

“Handy.” There was an amused note in Luke’s voice, bordering on affront. “That’s...you know, I really can’t argue. It is handy.” 

Bodhi smiled. 

Luke kissed him, sweet and sticky. Bodhi grabbed his chin, holding Luke in place as he licked the juice off of Luke’s chin. 

“This is not as romantic as you think it is.” Luke said, batting Bodhi away and making a face. 

Bodhi chuckled, sagging against the tree again. “It is, a bit.” He tapped his foot against a nearby root. “I mean...I always dreamed of taking someone here.” 

“Really?” Luke said, irritation fading to something rather pleased.

Bodhi nodded, tipping his head back to look at the branches. “It was the best place I knew. The most peaceful.” Bodhi looked back down, giving Luke a sad smile. “When the Empire rolled in, they seized all these places. Standard op, I learned, control the means of food production.” 

Luke’s face lost some of the joy. “People are willing to put up with a lot for food.” 

“Too fucking right.” Bodhi’s neck twitched, the ghost of a too-starched collar coming around it again. “Put their officers in these houses, instructed their bodyguards to shoot any urchins trying to break in. Girl named Isk…” Bodhi shook his head, looking down and away. “Stopped coming here, after she—yeah. But it always stood out in my mind as a good place, you know?” 

“It is a good place. You have it back, now.” 

“We do.” Bodhi reached for Luke, pulling him closer, sandwiching himself between Luke and the tree, kissing Luke with leisurely deliberation. When they eventually drifted apart again, Bodhi felt compelled to murmur, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Luke asked softly, his blue eyes huge this close to Bodhi. 

“For being here. For being a part of my coming back. For kissing me under the tree I love.” 

Luke kissed him again. “I’m grateful I get to be here.” He looked at Bodhi and Bodhi felt like, in a sparring match between him and the universe, he just might win this one. 

Luke abruptly turned a little red and looked away, stepped back away from Bodhi. He cleared his throat. “Even if you are going to get me arrested. Who owns the place now?” 

Bodhi grinned. “Me.”

Luke froze. “What?” 

“Hey Luke,” Bodhi paused for a beat, his grin growing wider, “I bought a house.” 

Luke’s eyes went wide, a small vein popping out on his forehead. “We broke in!” 

“Nope.” Bodhi pushed off the tree. “You were invited onto my property via an unusual entrance.” 

Luke threw his hands in the air. “We were _sneaking_.” 

“Just wanted you to get the full experience of my childhood. All the fun, none of the danger.” 

Luke slumped, glaring at Bodhi. “You’re a bastard.” 

“Fair enough. Hey, Luke,” Bodhi stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Luke, “do you want to see my house?” 

“Fine.” Luke tried to maintain his anger. Bodhi, watching, could see the moment it fell off of him. “Yes.” Luke’s voice grew soft as he looked at Bodhi. “Of course, I’d love to.” 

They walked out of the greenhouse, Luke shooting him one last irritated glance before he looked over at the house, shaking his head, and looking back to Bodhi. “Yours?”

Bodhi was certain he looked like an idiot with how wide he was smiling. “Mine.” 

Luke batted him in the shoulder. Bodhi looked over, a little confused. “You own a fucking house!” 

Bodhi laughed, giddy as excitement welled up in him. “I do! I own a _fucking_ house!” 

They made their way inside, Bodhi showing off the kitchen, and a series of sunlit rooms filled with more dreams than furniture. “Going to put a big table there,” Bodhi gestured, “and a nice couch up that way.”

“Excellent for snuggling on.” 

“Bedroom’s upstairs.” Bodhi jogged up the stairs, grinning down at Luke. 

“You know,” Luke said, following him up the steps, “I’m feeling much more favorably inclined towards these stairs.”

“I’ll bet you are.” Bodhi raised his eyebrows. “Brand new bed in there, just arrived this morning.” 

Luke caught Bodhi by the waist and reeled him in, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “I’ll help you break it in.” 

“Was hoping you would. Was actually wondering...would you want to stay here? Instead of at Chirrut and Baze’s? Going to be a little sparse for a while, but…” Bodhi trailed off, turning and looking at Luke. 

Luke was biting his lip and looking back at Bodhi. “Chirrut invited me in, I wouldn’t want to be rude.” 

“It wouldn’t be rude, I mean, if you’re more comfortable there, that’s fine…” 

“No, no,” Luke said quickly. “But you’re just settling in, I don’t want to impose.” 

“You wouldn’t be an _imposition_. I mean, you might wind up moving furniture, and I can respect if you want to avoid that…”

“I feel like the Force gives me a distinct advantage on the furniture moving front…Bodhi, I really care about what we’re doing together, and I don’t want to stay here if it pushes us too close, too quickly.”

Bodhi looked over at Luke, his forehead furrowing. This was a strange time for Luke to have a crisis of confidence. Unless...Bodhi mentally started counting, then tried one more time. “We’ve been in and around each other for years. You staying at my house,” Bodhi broke off, stunned to silence for a moment that it was _his_ house. He pulled himself back together, “it’s really not a big deal compared to that…Stay with me, Luke?”

“Yes!” Luke’s face lit up. 

Bodhi gave a sigh of relief. “Who explained the three refusals to you?” 

“No one. But I heard Baze grumbling about how you stuck to it...thought it might be important to you.” 

Bodhi looked over at Luke, not really able to find words for how happy he was in this moment, roots sunk into Jedha, branches reaching for Luke’s sun. 

Luke glanced through the bedroom door. “You have a balcony!” 

“I do.” Bodhi brought himself back to the moment. “It’s a great view, want to see?”

“Yes.” Luke followed Bodhi through the bedroom, through the door, to the balcony. They stood side by side, arms propped on the railing, looking out over the city. The sun was approaching the horizon and the lights of the Night Market were beginning to flicker on, the temple towering gracefully in the background. 

“This is breathtaking.” Luke curled his hands around the railing and leaned forward, the evening breeze ruffling his hair. “So, do they just give out houses to everyone involved in the rebuilding?”

Bodhi snorted. “No, bought it, fair and square.” 

“They pay apprentice stonemasons that much?” Luke sounded impressed. “I should switch careers.” 

“I’m not an apprentice—you don’t actually know what I’m doing, do you?”

Luke’s brow furrowed. “I thought you were rebuilding the city…” 

“I am, but not so much with the manual labor anymore. I’m working with Baze, doing the city planning for the mayor’s office. Figuring out what we need to get in place to keep ourselves moving.”

“Really? Wow, that’s…not what I expected.”

Bodhi shrugged. “Turns out a war spent bouncing back and forth between Intel and Logistics does have some civilian-applicable skills” 

“I can see it...is it weird if I say I’m proud of you?” 

“ _I’m_ proud of me. Who would have thought some guttertrash occupation kid could wind up in government?”

“You were always going to do something amazing,” Luke said, and his voice carried nothing but simple certainty. Bodhi was quietly knocked breathless by Luke’s faith. Luke, seemingly unaware of Bodhi’s inner astonishment, continued blithely, “Still. Either a house is cheaper than I expected or city planning pays really well. Either way, congrats.” 

Bodhi pulled himself out of his stunned pleasure to clear his throat. “A bit of both, but honestly, neither is probably more appropriate. I sold Solar Winds. That covered most of it.” 

Luke froze. “You what?” His voice was too high. 

Bodhi looked over at Luke. “I sold my ship. It’s a good ship, got a decent sum of money for it. Enough for the house.” 

“No.” Luke turned to face Bodhi. “No, you can’t have sold Pidge.” 

Luke looked so pained that the long-standing protest over his ship’s name died on Bodhi’s lips. “I needed a house.”

Luke’s hands went into fists and he turned to face Bodhi. “You were the happiest I had _ever_ seen you, the day you got that ship.” 

“I was really happy, yeah.” Bodhi turned to face Luke, mostly confused. He really didn’t know where this was coming from. 

“You told me...it was the first independence you had. The first sign that you were someone different than what the Empire made you. That you felt free.” 

“That’s all true…”

“How could you give that up?” Luke’s voice wavered, then cracked as he ended the question. 

“Of course I’m going to miss her…but the war is over, now. I don’t need a freighter anymore. ” 

Luke was close to tears. Bodhi didn’t understand, but stepped closer, hoping to figure it out. “What’s going on, Luke? What am I not getting, here?” 

“As long as you’re flying!” Luke snapped, anger and grief twisted up on his face. “As long as you’re flying you’ll come back for me. What happens now that you’re not flying anymore?” 

“Oh...oh _Luke_.” Bodhi stepped closer, reaching for Luke’s hands. Luke slowly relaxed his fists, allowing Bodhi to take his hands. Bodhi kissed the back of Luke’s right hand, then his left. “I said that every time I left.” 

Luke nodded, still wearing an expression better suited to a funeral. 

“Luke, I’m not _leaving_ anymore.”

For a moment the words hung between them, Bodhi watched as Luke chewed them over, his face slowly starting to clear. “You’re not, are you?” He tightened his grip on Bodhi’s hands. 

“Right here.” 

Luke pulled Bodhi in for a hug, almost overwhelming with how hard he squeezed. “Sorry for overreacting,” he mumbled against Bodhi’s shoulder. 

Bodhi had always appreciated that as fast as Luke’s anger came, it vanished again. He seemed incapable of holding onto painful things, his soul always coming to rest in joy.

“I didn’t realize she meant that much to you.” Bodhi stepped back far enough to kiss Luke on the cheek. “Caught me by surprise.” 

“It’s not the ship, it’s…” Luke bit his lip, letting go of Bodhi’s hands and turning, looking back over the city. “Pidge was where we…where we were an us.” 

Bodhi looked over at Luke, the bright, burdened man who had seen Bodhi through so much of the war. He walked over to the railing, settled down next to Luke, pressing their arms firmly together.

“I love this city, you know?” Bodhi said. 

“I know.” 

“It’s my home. It’s a part of me in ways I never realized until I left it. Until I was a fugitive and couldn’t come back. I thought it was always something I was going to have to appreciate in the past tense.”

NiJedha blurred as Bodhi’s eyes filled with tears, struck once again by the sudden appreciation for the reality of his home. 

“I never thought I’d get to come back here,” Bodhi continued, “and even if I did, I never, ever expected you to be here. But I did come back. And I got to show you this.” Bodhi spread his hand over the city. “If there was an us in Pidge, there’s an us in Jedha, too, yeah?”

“I think you might be right.” Luke reached out and took his hand. “You’ve made me fall in love with the city too. Your adoration is so obvious.” 

Bodhi turned away from the city, fixing his eyes on Luke. He gave a soft smile and squeezed Luke’s hand. “Good. I don’t want to be subtle when it comes to the things I cherish.” 

Luke turned pink and looked away, so adorable that Bodhi couldn’t help put plant a laughing kiss on his cheek. Luke turned even more pink.

“So,” Bodhi said, stepping past Luke and tugging him toward the door, “I’ve got problem with my new bed. It’s empty. I was wondering if you’d be interested in helping me fill it?” 

“You know, I might be,” Luke said with a sly smile as he followed Bodhi inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi has a house! 
> 
> The idea of Bodhi trading his ship for a house has been one of the beats that I knew I wanted right from the start of this story. Who is he, if he's not a pilot? 
> 
> Well, guess it's time for him to start figuring that out. 
> 
> Also, this is your regularly scheduled notification that [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


	11. Sweet Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) really stepped up to help me figure out this chapter. It was hard to get it right, but we got there.

* * *

“No, no, there’s a reason they’re fighting,” Bodhi leaned in, his elbows on the table, breakfast forgotten as he argued his point. “Narratively, Anjali is dedicated to the cause over any single person, while Kira is—”

“I don’t care about the narrative!” Luke protested, fork halfway to his mouth. “I think it was a dumb decision for Kira to accept the challenge.”

Bodhi splayed his hands out. “Her complicated relationship with her past and her clan’s requirements for honor are both fundamental traits. It wouldn’t be true to character for her to do anything else.” 

“I’m just saying, if the next episode doesn’t end with the two of them hugging and one meaningful tear slowly rolling down Kira’s cheek I’m rioting.”

“Oh, well of course, I’ll join you.” Bodhi picked up his fork again.

“Luke,” came Chirrut’s voice over Luke’s comm, sounding slightly distracted. “Could you...come to the temple? There’s something that requires your attention. Bring Bodhi.” 

Bodhi and Luke shared an uneasy look as the comm clicked off again. 

“Any idea what that was about?” 

Bodhi shook his head.

Luke shrugged, pushing up from the breakfast table. “Guess we’ll find out.” 

As they made their way through the city, Bodhi was struck by a nagging sense of foreboding. He couldn’t place it, tried to brush it off, but the unhappy twist stayed in his stomach. 

They let themselves in through the temple’s side entrance, skirting around the grand doors mostly used by tourists and pilgrims. Bodhi still felt that strange sense of awe when he stepped through the door, a vague sense of being too loud and clumsy for a holy place. Luke, on the other hand, visibly relaxed as they entered the temple, clearly in his element as his feet turned back toward Chirrut’s office. 

Bodhi followed Luke…then ran straight into his back when Luke stopped suddenly.

“Artoo?” Luke said, incredulously. 

There was a familiar beep-whoop, and then, in a surreal moment, a squat dome whizzed down the hallway to meet them. Luke knelt with a huge smile to greet R2-D2, statues of the masters silent witnesses to their greeting. The strange juxtaposition made Bodhi blink and shake his head, wondering if he had really properly woken up that morning. 

As he came back to himself, he caught sight of Leia emerging from Chirrut’s office. Leia saw him as well and her face—for just a moment—looked horribly guilty. Then, her lips flattened, her spine straightened, and she looked away, striding purposefully toward Luke. 

Bodhi shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. That twist in his stomach turned to bile, something sad and desperate lurking along the back of his throat. Bodhi swallowed hard, trying to keep that rawness inside.

“Leia!” Luke said, sounding happy, “You were able to make it!”

“Of course,” Leia said, carefully not looking at Bodhi. “I had to see the place you praised so enthusiastically.” 

“Excellent! I can’t wait to show you around. Bodhi’s been my guide.” Luke turned to him with an enthusiastic gesture. “Where should we take Leia?” 

Bodhi schooled his face into a tired smile. He considered a lie, considered saying that Baze needed him in the office today, but he chose to go with the truth instead. “I don’t think I’m up for a tour. You know the place well enough, you should take Leia around.”

Luke’s brow furrowed. “You alright?” 

Bodhi considered saying he was fine. Another lie. After a moment, he chose the truth again. “Not really.” Bodhi gave a half-smile. “But I will be. Please, show Leia around.” 

“Okay.” Luke sounded reluctant. 

Bodhi turned to Leia, “It’s good to see you again.” He was relieved to find that was the truth as well. 

As Leia and Luke made their way out of the temple, Leia said to Bodhi in a low undertone, “I’m sorry.” 

Bodhi gave a sad smile and watched them leave. Something hollow opened up behind his ribs as he watched Luke gesturing excitedly and Leia nodding as they made their way down the hallway and out the grand double doors. As they disappeared from view, the hollow feeling grew, pressing his heart against his ribs. 

Bodhi rubbed his palm against his sternum as he turned and went back to Chirrut’s office. Chirrut was at his wide desk. Chirrut, hearing his footsteps, lifted his head up. 

Bodhi bit his lip, tried to hold himself together. “I…could use a hug.”

Chirrut gave a heartfelt sigh of sympathy. “Oh, Bodhi,” he said as he stood up and held his arms out. Bodhi walked around the desk and curled himself against Chirrut’s chest. As Chirrut rubbed Bodhi’s back, he said, “So. I take it you expect Luke will be leaving soon?” 

Bodhi nodded against Chirrut’s shoulder. “He was always going to. He didn’t even tell anyone he came. He wasn’t…” Bodhi pulled back, shaking his head. “He wasn’t ready to stay.”

“You let him in anyway.” 

“I did.” Bodhi sighed. “No, that’s not true. He was already in. It was going to hurt like fuck when he left either way. I wanted good memories before I let him go.”

Chirrut laid a palm against Bodhi’s cheek, “You’d make a halfway decent monk, with an attitude like that.” 

Bodhi laughed, relieved to find he still could. “Not for me, I think. I’m honored, though.” 

Chirrut smiled indulgently. “Baze left, you know.”

“Left?” 

“Jedha. For years. I thought he was gone forever. But he came back home. And it hasn’t been easy, but we’ve been very happy.” 

Bodhi’s mouth curled in a wry twist. “I doubt this one is going to go the same way. Luke and Baze are very different people.” 

“As are you and I,” Chirrut said with an arch of his eyebrow. “Luke may surprise you. But that’s not really why I mentioned it. I could have left with him. But Jedha refused to let me go.” Chirrut patted Bodhi’s cheek. “And it took care of me. We’re looking after you, Bodhi Rook. However this may go.” 

* * *

Much later that same day, Luke let himself back into Bodhi’s house. 

“Front room.” Bodhi called. “Are Leia and Artoo with you?”

“No.” There was an almost aching lilt to Luke’s voice. As Luke moved through the house his voice got louder, but the odd note remained. “Put them up in that old hotel by the Fourth District market.” Luke appeared in the archway to the front room. 

“Nice place.” Bodhi smiled over at Luke. “I’m glad, honestly. I would have been willing to put them up, but I prefer having you to myself a little longer.”

Luke fidgeted. He gave a weak smile and said, “Well, that sounds promising.” 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Not like that.” Bodhi tried to keep things from getting too serious, but he couldn’t help it as the smile fell off of his face. “There’s some things we need to talk about.” 

Luke’s eyes went wide, and he took a quick breath. He crossed the room quickly, looking a little wild-eyed. “Later.” 

“Luke—”

Luke crawled into Bodhi’s lap, wrapping his hands around the back of Bodhi’s head before pulling him in for a kiss. Luke’s mouth was frantic, constantly moving, pushing, nipping. It was overwhelming. 

Bodhi put his hands on either side of Luke’s face and kissed him slowly, gently, taking Luke’s restless energy and tempering it. Luke fought the gentling, grabbing at Bodhi’s robes and rolling his hips, energy coming in fits and bursts. “Later, please. _Please_ ,” Luke groaned against Bodhi’s mouth. 

It felt wrong. Bodhi gripped Luke’s hips, stopping their movement, and pulled back. He gave a couple shaky breaths, his fingers digging in to Luke’s hips as Luke started to move again. “No, Luke, I—not now. This—it’s not right.” 

Luke looked wild, almost angry, entirely desperate. “I can’t talk right now, I need to…”

Bodhi waited for Luke to elaborate, say something more, but as he watched Luke seemed to sink in on himself, collapsing as whatever was fueling that desperate bid at connection died out. Bodhi thought quickly, not wanting Luke to retreat too far, running through options as he traced his fingers along Luke’s side. “Let’s take a walk.” 

Luke sighed and rolled off of Bodhi, running his fingers through his hair. “I guess that’s better than…sure.” 

Bodhi found his shoes and together they ambled up and down the narrow streets of Jedha. Finally, Luke started talking. “Leia liked the city.” 

Bodhi made an encouraging noise. 

“I took her all over, showed her all these places that you showed me. Wished you were there.” 

“Sounds like you managed.” 

“It was nice, catching up with Leia…she kept talking about everything that’s been going on with the New Republic. There’s been…things happening. Empire’s still pushing. She’s been busy.” 

“I’ll bet.” Bodhi ran his teeth over his bottom lip, feeling inevitability sink into his bones. 

“Some of the stuff she’s told me…It’s scary out there.” 

_‘They could use a Jedi.’_ Bodhi knew where the conversation was heading. 

But it quickly became evident that Luke…didn’t. He veered away from that line of the conversation, talking about Artoo’s opinion of Jedha’s architecture (namely, not nearly enough dataports). So Bodhi walked with Luke, up and down narrow alleyways and through tiny courtyards, steering clear of the Night Market for quieter streets. As they walked, they chatted, and Luke slowly untangled what was going on inside his head. 

“I feel selfish, being here and not _doing_ anything about it. But what would I even do, out there?” 

“What would you do?” Bodhi echoed the question back at Luke. 

“I don’t know. There’s a terrifying amount of religious fervor being bandied about in my name. I’d have to be careful, but, Leia has some ideas…” Luke caught himself, turned to Bodhi with a horrified expression on his face. “I can’t _leave_.” 

Bodhi didn’t respond. 

“I _can’t_.” Luke insisted, grabbing Bodhi and turning Bodhi to face him. “You’re here and you’re not leaving, I can’t…” 

Bodhi waited a beat before saying, softly, “Can you really stay?” 

“Of course, I—” Luke cut himself off, forehead furrowing. “I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t give this up for anything.” 

“I know you, Luke.” Bodhi reached forward, twining his fingers up with Luke’s. “I don’t think that’s entirely true.” 

“It is.” Luke tugged on Bodhi’s hand, insistent. “I don’t want to leave.”

“I believe you.”

“Then why are you still looking at me like...like it’s kriffing goodbye?”

Bodhi took a deep breath and looked up at the stars, away from Luke. It was easier to say the hard things when he wasn’t trapped by Luke’s earnest gaze. “Don’t want to isn’t the same as won’t. I think there’s probably something out there, for you, that’s even more important than being here.” 

“I…no, here is—it’s…there’s nothing out there that—” 

Bodhi could hear in Luke’s language, could hear Luke saying things he thought were true and realizing they were lies before they even left his lips. “Come on, lets keep walking,” Bodhi said, turning to move, giving Luke more space to figure things out. 

Luke followed after him, silent, nearly sullen as they traversed Jedha’s dark streets. Bodhi kept them moving, until he heard Luke’s footsteps stutter and Luke said, “You’d think I have learned, after I left Dagobah, that I can’t fix everything. But here I am.” There was something bitter in Luke’s tone as he said, “I still feel like I can fix things, like I’m the only person that can.”

“I don’t think you made the wrong decision, then.” Bodhi turned to face Luke. 

“I lost a hand.” 

Bodhi gave a faint smile at Luke’s flat tone. “I know. But…I just can’t see you being the sort of person who sees suffering and lets it stay. You’ve always had a heart big enough to hold a galaxy. And I think that’s a good trait, in a Jedi.”

“Lousy one in a lover, though.” Luke swallowed. “Guess you’ve known that all along.” 

Bodhi shrugged. 

Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you so calm? Why aren’t you yelling at me for even considering leaving? For even feeling torn?”

Bodhi hated himself for what he was about to say, but he owed Luke the truth, “I...knew this was coming.” 

“I didn’t.” Luke, for a moment, sounded very, very young. Bodhi ached to reach out and hug him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. But that wasn’t his role in this particular conversation. 

“Beru called me,” Bodhi said, instead. “Just a couple days after we landed. She was wondering if I had heard from you.” 

Luke winced. “Shit. I should have—” 

“Probably. But Beru has the patience of a mountain and the love of an ocean. You’re fine. But that’s when I knew you weren’t staying. If you didn’t even tell her you were coming, there was no way you were going to stay. You weren’t going to leave things unresolved forever.” 

Luke gave him a frustrated look, shoved his hands in his robe pockets, and started walking away quickly. Bodhi trailed after him, giving him some space. 

A few streets later, Luke slowed enough that Bodhi caught up. As they kept walking in pace, he said, “So…this whole time, you’ve just been waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“No.” Bodhi sighed. “I mean, that same morning we went down to the caves. After that it was really obvious you needed to—to get away from all the pressure for a bit. To have some space to just be Luke. I’ve been really happy, that you wanted to do that with me.” 

“Still…why the _fuck_ did you let me take you to bed?” Luke ran his hand down the front of his face. “I never would have pushed if I really thought—but it looks like I thought about this less than you did, all the way around.” 

Bodhi jogged a half step in front of Luke and reached for him, hand around the wrist, that familiar gesture. “I realized something.” 

Luke still looked frustrated, but he didn’t pull away.

Bodhi closed his eyes. “All the distance, the holding myself back, the carefully constructed boundaries, none of it mattered. When you mourned your father you came to me, and when I mourned my mother I went to you. There isn’t anyone else I would have trusted with that moment.”

“Me either,” Luke sounded lost as he said it. “I’m happier with you than I’ve ever been.”

“Exactly. You and I were already all tangled up with each other. I meant what I said.” Bodhi opened his eyes again, took in Luke’s sad, confused face. “I ran out of reasons to say no. There wasn’t any reason left to not have sex. It wasn’t like denying myself that would change this part. I don’t regret the time I’ve spent with you, Luke.”

“I didn’t want _sex_ ,” Luke burst out, “I wanted _you_.” 

Bodhi’s breath caught as he looked at Luke.

“I guess we never had what I thought we did. I thought this was more than a fling. I thought we were building something together!” Luke’s breath caught, something like a sob hitched in his chest. 

Bodhi tightened his grip around Luke’s wrist, pulled Luke’s hand against his chest. “No, Luke…” His hand reached out, palm gentle against Luke’s cheek as he guided Luke’s gaze over to him. “You are unbelievably important to me. You have never been a fling. _Never_.” 

Luke’s eyes held his for a moment and Bodhi watched them start to shine. Then Luke turned away from Bodhi’s hand. “So why aren’t you asking me to stay?” He blinked, and a single tear tracked down his face.

Bodhi let his hand fall away from Luke’s face, but kept his fingers wrapped around Luke’s wrist, unwilling to give up the connection entirely. “Part of what drew me to you was the fact that you care enough about the galaxy to try and save it. I’m never going to ask you to be something you aren’t.” 

“I don’t want this to be something I can’t be!” Luke said in a rush, flaring out his fingers and pressing his hand over Bodhi’s heart. “I want to do what you’re doing! I want to have that certainty, that peace with your future! How do I get there?” 

“I can’t answer that for you.” 

Luke pulled back his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. “Maybe you and I can...be long distance? I can go back, be the Jedi, and visit here as often as I could.” 

Bodhi winced at that, his heart aching, and only partly because the cold was seeping in after the warmth of Luke’s hand. “I don’t want you to be a visitor in my life.” 

“What other option is there?” 

“I”—Bodhi’s voice wavered, he closed his eyes and forced his way through the impossible words—“deserve better than a life spent waiting for you.” 

Luke’s hands fell limply to his side as he glanced up at Bodhi with despair-filled eyes. He said, soft and broken, “You’re right. You do. You really do.” 

For one long moment Bodhi and Luke just stared at each other. Bodhi thought he was resigned to this. He knew from the beginning that this was probably how it would end. That knowledge was supposed to be its own sort of protection. But, in that moment, staring at Luke’s crumpled face, Bodhi wanted to rage at the tragedy of it. He wanted to scream at the Force for putting this burden on Luke. For gifting Luke the terrible fate to have both the heart to care about the galaxy and the power to actually do something about it. 

And for making Bodhi the damn fool that fell for him anyway.

“So.” Luke wrapped his arms around himself, shivering a little. “That’s it, then?”

Bodhi felt his own eyes fill with tears. It was what he always expected, but it still killed him to say, “I think it is.” 

Luke licked his lips, and for a moment, Bodhi expected him to start sobbing right there, in the corner of some Jedhan backalley. But instead, Luke’s fingers clenched around his arms and Bodhi watched as Luke held himself together, coming right up to the edge of a breakdown but somehow backing away from it. Luke took a shaky breath, then a deep one, then straightened. His chin lifted and something dangerous flashed in his eyes. He looked at Bodhi and said, “No.” 

Bodhi’s brow furrowed. “No?” 

“No.” Luke reached forward and gently brushed tears that Bodhi hadn’t even realized had fallen away from his cheeks. “I refuse to accept it.” 

Bodhi smiled, a sad twist to his mouth. “I’d love to be wrong about this.” 

Luke reached down and grabbed Bodhi’s hand. “Come on.” Bodhi, with the distinct feeling that nothing had really been solved, followed Luke anyway. 

Luke navigated the streets with a certainty Bodhi wasn’t expecting, around a corner, skirting the Night Market’s bustle, up stairs, across a small square, up another set of stairs until they were at…a wall.

A very familiar wall. 

“I have it on good authority that the guy who lives here is terrifying,” Luke said with a small smile. “So we’d better be quiet unless he hears us.” 

“Oh very funny,” Bodhi said, starting to climb the wall into his own yard. 

Luke followed him over, carefully ushering Bodhi through the path behind the shed, until they were in the greenhouse again, long-established branches hanging over them. Luke kept pulling, determined, until they stood by the tree. Then he turned to face Bodhi, taking both of Bodhi’s hands in his own. “You’re right. I can’t stay.” 

Bodhi couldn’t understand why Luke chose to do this here. These weren’t memories he wanted associated with his tree. He inhaled slowly, then let the breath escape him again, and decided he was willing to give Luke this one last thing. “Okay.” 

“But I want to come back. I don’t know how. Not yet. I’m sorry I can’t give you more, but I want to make you this promise, I am going to look for a way to be the sort of person who comes home to Jedha.”

Bodhi tightened his hands around Luke’s. “You want that?” 

“More than anything,” Luke said, softy. “I’m not asking you to wait for me. You’re right, you deserve better, and I have no idea how long it will take. But I’m not letting this go.” 

Bodhi closed his eyes tightly, and brought Luke’s hands up to his mouth. He laid a kiss along the backs of the knuckles. “I didn’t expect that.”

“I know, it’s just words—”

Bodhi cut Luke off with a kiss, leaning forward until Luke was pushed back against the tree. He braced his arms against either side of Luke’s head. “They’re important words. Thank you.”

“You’ve been planning this for a while.” Luke’s eyes held Bodhi’s, steady, with a certainty Bodhi hadn’t seen before. “It didn’t just happen. I’ve got some catching up to do. But I want to be here.” 

Bodhi leaned forward, resting his forehead against Luke’s. “I really like the idea of this being your home.” 

Luke slowly exhaled. “Good,” he said, sounding sad and hopeful, all at the same time. 

Bodhi pulled back and looked at Luke and kissed him again. “Come to bed with me?” 

“I thought we were breaking up.” Luke’s hand cradled Bodhi’s jaw. “That seems like a bad idea.”

Bodhi closed his eyes, let his chin rest against Luke’s hand. “I don’t want the last memory I have of you to be that painful makeout session on the couch.” 

Luke groaned, softly. “I’m sorry, that was…” 

Bodhi shook his head. “I get it. But I still want to say goodbye to you properly. And…” Bodhi licked his lips as he opened his eyes, meeting Luke’s blue once again. “...maybe give you a bit more incentive to come back home.” 

The smile that eased it’s way onto Luke’s face was tempered by sorrow, but filled with joy regardless. “Yes.”

* * *

Bodhi looked up from a complicated graph of imports and exports when his holo chimed. Bodhi toggled it on without bothering to check who it was, just happy to avoid the piles of numbers for a bit longer.

The smile on his face turned from slightly forced to genuine when he saw who it was. “Cassian!” 

“Hello Bodhi,” Cassian said, a cautious bent to his voice. “How are you?”

Week and a half since Luke had left on Leia’s shuttle...Bodhi did some quick calculations of hyperspace vectors in his head and rolled his eyes. “Luke turned up, eh?” 

Cassian gave a tiny, rueful smile. “Yes.” His face grew more serious. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Bodhi sighed, propping an elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand as he looked at the holo. “I’m not happy, obviously. But I am alright.” Bodhi swallowed quickly and looked away from the holo then back to it, unable to hide his tells even though he knew them for what they were. “Spending a little less time at the house, lately. Too quiet.” 

Cassian opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a sharp voice came from off-camera. “What’s the penalty if I kill a Senator?”

Cassian’s eyes flicked past Bodhi, his face softening to something entirely affectionate. “That’s treason. Life in prison at the very least.”

“There’s so many rules now!” Jyn called, mostly sounding teasing. “Fine, I’ll figure out another way. See you for dinner?” 

“Yes.” 

“Love you!” Jyn called.

Cassian’s face lit up in an easy smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Love you too.” 

Bodhi’s eyes went wide. ‘Love?’ he mouthed at Cassian. 

Cassian winked, and looked past Bodhi a moment longer. Then he turned back to Bodhi. “Yes.” 

Bodhi smiled, delighted. “When did that happen?”

“Not too long ago. I’m afraid we’re entirely obnoxious about it now.” 

Bodhi grinned. “As you should be.” 

Cassian sobered. “I’m sorry, this is not the right time—”

Bodhi waved him off. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for this? Besides, it’s a nice distraction from my complicated mess of a relationship.” 

Cassian arched his eyebrows. “So you and Luke…”

“Yes,” Bodhi said with an irritated sigh, “We slept together. Again.” 

“And he left anyway?” Cassian sounded unimpressed. 

“Luke has a sense of duty that’s larger than a commitment to one person.” Bodhi gave Cassian a knowing look. “You should understand that. The difference is, Jyn’s willing to follow you.”

A slightly chagrined expression crossed Cassian’s face. “I don’t take it for granted.” 

“I know. And so does she.” 

Cassian tipped his head to the side. “But we’re not talking about me. So. The house is too quiet?” 

Bodhi gave a sad smile. “Yes. But I’ll get used to it. Just need a bit of time.” 

“Don’t grow too accustomed. Jyn and I have some leave coming up, and I understand you have a guest room now.” 

Bodhi lit up. “Really?” 

“Yes. The New Republic will survive without us for a week or so. We need to see how you’ve settled.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

The comm clicked off, and Bodhi stared at the spot where the holo used to be with a small smile on his face. Luke was gone, and that hurt, like it had before, like it always would. But he wasn’t alone. 

Bodhi turned back to the shipping review, still smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> *slowly emerges*
> 
> Sorry? 
> 
> Don't worry, the story isn't over. There's more to write. Feeling the need to yell at me about it? Good news, [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


	12. Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again and again, [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) helped keep this coherent and clear. This chapter, she was particularly useful with timeline things, reminding me that my readers are not, in fact, mind-readers who will magically know what I am thinking.
> 
> I just love you all so much I forget that sometimes ;)

* * *

Hello Luke,

We really should have established whether or not we were staying in touch. I’ve spent most of the last month and a half trying to figure out whether or not I should write you. I hope this letter isn’t unwelcome. Say the word, and I’ll leave you alone. 

But I had to write, at least this once. 

You see, the first batch of pilgrims arrived at NiJedha. The ones I told you would shake the streets with their celebrating. And then you replied, “You’ll be around to see it.” 

I was. I am! It’s still going on. I can hear the music, wafting in from outside, it’s been a nonstop party for three days now. Every house has these...strips of synthsilk tied to their balconies and windows. It’s hard to describe, but when the wind picks up (and, let’s face it, the wind is always picking up) it looks like the whole city is dancing. 

It feels like it too. There’s so much hope. People start crying, out of nowhere. Or laughing. Either way, everyone understands. It’s beautiful. 

I needed to share this with you. I’d say, ‘wish you were here’ but, in more than one way, you are here. Your presence seeps in through the cracks, and you’re always on my mind. 

This is a good thing, to be clear. I enjoy your company, even remembered. 

I hope this letter finds you well,

_**Bodhi Rook** _

* * *

Bodhi,

Yes! We are writing! I...didn’t want to be the first one. But this is good! 

I wanted to get back to you as quickly as possible but I am...in the middle of something.

Talk soon!

_**Luke** _

* * *

Bodhi,

Alright, it is...three hours later. I now recognize that my last letter might have been a little premature. 

Then again, if I hadn’t sent it I probably would have been really distracted through that whole Presentation at the Court of the Nine. And that might have caused a diplomatic incident (don’t ask, it’s a cultural thing for an important ally) (I had to wear a tiara). So I’m standing by my decision. 

Anyway. Seriously. Thank you for writing. I can see the banners flying now. And almost hear the music. 

You’re in the right spot, Bodhi. I hate that we’re apart, but I’m really happy you’re where you belong. 

Things are...busy here. Leia’s hardly let me breathe since I landed. Now that I’m around again she’s putting me to good use, securing our fledgling Republic. It turns out there was a great deal of political maneuvering happening to explain my absence. 

I should probably feel guilty about that. I don’t. 

I can’t imagine doing all this while I was still reeling after the second Death Star. I really do wish I had put some more thought into things, but I can’t bring myself to regret the decision to jump on your ship. It was exactly what I needed.

Thanks for that,

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke, 

A tiara, huh? I really hope there’s a holo of that somewhere. Excellent blackmail potential. 

I mean, it sounds adorable. 

I mean, handsome. 

Yes, handsome. 

I’m afraid my work here has been well, not equally ceremonial, but more ceremonial than I would like. As a government official (still getting used to that one) I’m expected to be at certain meetings, and I occasionally get trotted about as a war hero. Jedha’s most celebrated veteran. 

Let me know if you have any tips for how you deal with people fawning over you. I’ve mostly been pretending like I need to use the ‘fresher when things get too awkward, and I strongly suspect that’s not a good long-term strategy. 

~~Sincerely~~ I hate ending letters it never sounds natural,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Bodhi,

Well, you figured out the ‘fresher trick on your own, that’s a good start. I have the advantage of being able to knock things off of tables with my mind, it makes a good distraction. Oh! Make friends with a droid who’s got your back. People never give Artoo a hard time when he’s rude. 

Honestly, I don’t have a good answer. I just try to remind myself that people need their symbols of hope, and try to live up to their expectations. Keep the people that don’t fawn close to you, too. They’re invaluable. 

I miss you. 

I think I need to talk to Obi-Wan again. I really don’t want to. I really can’t look past the fact that he lied to me, and my aunt and uncle. For years. In their case, decades. But Chirrut said something while I was in Jedha, and it stuck with me, about how much he’s been through. He raised Anakin, you know. I can’t even imagine what that would be like, to have someone you love that much turn out that badly. 

I realized that part of the reason he’s been so accepting of my refusal to talk with him is because he blames himself for Vader. I don’t! I want to go yell at him, “No, I’m angry about the lying, but Anakin’s choices were his own!” 

He’s been doing a lot to help the New Republic. Leia’s been talking with him some more. Apparently he’s even training her, a bit. 

I need to talk to him. 

I really don’t want to. 

I don’t know. 

Sorry for rambling at you,

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

That’s a hard decision. 

Did I ever tell you about Galen and me? I think we were pretty settled by the time I got to know you, but…

Oh, what the fuck, storytime: 

So, back when I was still a proper little Imperial peon, I was assigned regular trips to Eadu. Galen’s facility, where he worked on the Death Star. One day, I was getting my Designated Rest Period, Galen came over, struck up a conversation. He talked to me like I was something other than cog in the machine. He made me feel important. Valuable. All those things that people want to feel like. 

I hesitate to admit it, but I had a bit of a crush on him, if I’m being honest. 

Our friendship grew. And Galen got...a bit strange. Started poking at questions of morality. Testing my loyalty. 

Fucking obvious, in retrospect. But still…

One day when I landed, Galen pulled me aside and dropped the whole truth of what the Death Star was in my lap. He told me I had a chance to save the galaxy. To make things right for myself. Let me know that there was a Rebellion spy being held on Eadu. That he could break the spy out of custody and warn the universe about the horror he had been forced to create but only if he had a way to run and run fast… 

I almost decked him. 

I didn’t. Got him and Cassian off Eadu. I’m glad I did. 

Doesn’t change the fact that he was fucking grooming me for this. That what I thought was an odd but honest friendship was, in fact, filled with ulterior motives. Who knows what would have happened if Cassian hadn’t been caught, throwing his timeline all to pieces? Maybe I’d have been so far gone I would never have recognized his manipulation for what it was. 

But, here’s what I realized. I believe the Death Star needed to be stopped, same as he did. Beyond that, I liked the person I became. Galen made that decision out of extreme circumstances, and while I disapproved of his choices, I decided I could still work with the man. Now, I consider him one of my oldest and dearest friends. 

I’m not saying you should make the same decision. Kriff, I don’t even know if any of this is useful. Now I’m rambling. 

Anyway,

Talk to you later,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

More useful than you could ever know. I’ll write again soon. 

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hello Luke,

Well, I see you saved the bloody galaxy again. Well done. 

So, to be clear, the next time you stop writing for six months I’m going to assume that a rogue planet gained sentience and started wandering around eating other planets and you had to negotiate with it. Or something like that. 

Kriff. Your _life_ , Skywalker. 

Well, I’ll have you know that just last week I managed to negotiate a truce between the Archite family and their neighbor Uthis over water rights. Mind you, this is a feud that has gone on for three whole months. So who’s the real hero here, hm?

Anyway, glad you’re alive, glad there’s no longer a plot by Dark Force Witches (seriously?) to slowly drain the life out of the galaxy.

I still hate signoffs,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Bodhi,

I am very tired. 

The Dark Force Witches were very real, and they were very mean. 

Please, tell me more about your water rights heroics. 

**_Luke_ **

* * *

Hey Luke,

I know you literally asked for it but there is no way I’m going to bore you with the story of Jedhan water rights. It sounds like you need a distraction. I know you. There is no way technical rulings about pipe usages are going to do the trick.

Instead, I’ll let you know that I did a headstand yesterday! 

So, Chirrut’s mysterious labyrinth of a consciousness apparently decided that I have been severely deprived because I never learned how to staff fight. I tried to inform him that I was just fine lacking this knowledge. 

He tried to hit me with a stick until I changed my mind. 

However, I am a stubborn motherfucker sometimes. 

So! Chirrut is teaching me the warm-up stretches and some light hand-to-hand instead. I am afraid that the holos that have resulted from this routine will give any opponent in a hypothetical political run easy ammunition. 

However, I can now challenge this hypothetical opponent to a handstand battle, and possibly come out victorious! 

...I will need to practice more, as I fell over in about two seconds. My future political career depends on it!

Yours in ridiculous hypothetical situations,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Bodhi,

I will never stop being surprised at how you know exactly what I need, even when I don’t know that I need it. Thank you. Your story made me laugh. 

Honestly, the fight with the witches wasn’t so bad. But everything is just…exhausting. I’ve reconnected with Obi-Wan (as you probably guessed from the news coverage) (Force, we look like fools, posing dramatically with the lightsabers) (We were fighting a plant monster at the time, the pose made sense I promise). He’s…different than I expected. It’s like he’s given up on the wise mentor facade and I actually think I like the guy that’s left. 

We’ve been talking. A lot. About the Jedi order, the rules it had, why those rules existed. It turns out he’s been questioning a lot of those rules. He’s had a long time to think about why the Old Republic became the Empire. 

I never really thought about it like that. But the Empire didn’t take over the Old Republic, it grew from the rot. At least, the way Obi-Wan tells it. And if anyone would know… 

So we’ve been talking, about unintended consequences of rules, the nature of the Force, what he learned from his Temple, what I learned from mine. It makes my head hurt. 

By my temple I meant Jedha. Yours. 

But, at the same time, I’m really glad I’m having this conversation. We’re talking about the relationship between the Jedi and the New Republic. They want to use us to lead their armies. Obi-Wan is pretty sure that’s where the old Jedi went wrong. 

I think I’d make a lousy general, either way. 

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

It’s your temple too, you know. I mean, I think of it as your temple even more than mine, honestly. Now, it’s my _city_ , but it’s your temple. Well, it’s Chirrut’s temple. And Churrit would say it’s all of our temple. But. Still. You should claim the temple. 

I have now typed temple so much it doesn’t look like a real word anymore. 

I’m mostly circling around that because I have no idea what to do with the rest of it. The role of the Jedi in government is...difficult. And one I’m just now starting to appreciate as I help Baze figure out how to govern a city that mostly exists to support a temple. In a way, it’s a blessing that Baze and Chirrut are married, but I’m more than a little worried about what happens if the needs of the city conflict with the needs of the temple. 

Baze is aware of the concern, though. And Chirrut’s not likely to take advantage. Still. There are persons, and then there are systems and…

There’s no good answers, Luke. We just work through them as best we can. And my scale is so different from yours. 

Good luck seems so inadequate, 

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Bodhi,

That difference in scale has always been the thing for us, hasn’t it? You’ve always had a much better idea than I have about what you can handle. 

Something else for me to think about. 

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

I’ve also had much more reasonable expectations placed on me. What I’m trying to say is, don’t be too hard on yourself. 

I have faith you’ll figure things out. You always do, sooner or later.

Good luck with it all,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

Just checking in. Been a few months, want to make sure you’re alright. 

Was thinking of you. As usual. I probably should have checked in sooner, but things have been busy, lately. 

We’ve had a lot of people in and out, here. Jyn and Cassian and Kay all come by pretty often, whenever work takes them out this way. Galen stayed for a couple weeks, that was fun, he gets along scarily well with Baze. Owen and Beru have visited too, which, you probably know about already, come to think of it. It was a little awkward for about…seven minutes, then I went back to just enjoying their company. You really do have the best family. 

Oh, you might already know this, but on their most recent trip I officiated Jyn and Cassian’s wedding! 

Considering how long it took them to get to “I love you” I’m astounded they got married as fast as they did. Maybe I shouldn’t be. They’re both painstaking in the setup, relentless in the execution. Once they decided it was what they wanted, it makes sense that they’d commit quickly and wholeheartedly. 

Still, at the time it was very surprising. However, we pulled together a lovely, if last-minute, thing. Jyn was radiant, Cassian would not stop smiling. Galen cried first, and then Kay managed to make everyone else cry with a surprisingly moving best man speech that was only twenty percent sarcasm. We know the percentage because he told us. 

Beautiful, really. 

Still haven’t figured out a good sign-off,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Bodhi,

A wedding! I didn’t know that! Whenever I see Jyn I get the distinct impression she’s going to murder me, and the only reason I still live is because at this point in time my death is too inconvenient. 

So, needless to say, we didn’t discuss wedding plans. I did notice that Cassian was smiling more, so that makes sense. 

I did know about Aunt and Uncle visiting, they cleared it with me first. Which was nice, but not really needed. You’ve got your own relationship with them. I’ve always appreciated that about you, how much you care about my family.

Sorry I haven’t been writing much lately. I want to but…I don’t know. All the things I want to talk about, they’re too complicated to put into words for a letter. And it’s pretty much all I’ve been thinking about. 

Who am I? What’s my role in all this? What does the galaxy want me to be? What does it need me to be? What problems should Jedi handle? Which ones should they really not? 

Or something like that. 

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

Got your message. Kriff, that’s a lot to think about. I’ve got nothing right now. I’m a little busy at the moment, some stuff is going on. I really want to tell you about it but I need to go…actually do the stuff. I’ll respond in more detail soon.

Frantically,

_**Bodhi** _

P.S. That sign off wasn’t that bad. I’m just going to start using that in all my official communication, I think. 

* * *

Hey Luke,

Um. 

So. 

Sorry. 

Life got...very busy very quickly. I sort of forgot about these letters. 

Didn’t forget about you! Just kept meaning to write and kept putting it off, and then I looked up and four months had gone by. 

In my defense...I was running an election campaign. 

I know like...a year ago I wrote you about headstands maybe impacting my ability to go into politics? Well, I was at least partially serious about that. The politics, not the headstands. And then it turned out that Baze was really invested in retiring ASAP, and it was a new election cycle, and all the other candidates…

Nish is an opportunistic bastard and he’d have turned NiJedha into some personal commerce port. 

Iellix is very sweet and would have been a decent policymaker but xier useless when it comes to talking with people. 

LeuWier is very, very good at talking to people, but has the backbone of a wet kleenex. 

And Mx Roder is who I would have voted for if I wasn’t running, smart woman, decent defense policy, but her head for economics is...more idealistic than practical. She’d bankrupt the city if she didn’t have good advisors. 

So I ran for mayor. 

And that’s what I’ve been up to,

_**Bodhi** _

* * *

Bodhi!

No, not your fault, I didn’t write either. 

You know what your last letter was missing? The OUTCOME OF THE ELECTION. 

Fortunately, the election was covered on the holo-net, so I was able to look up the fact that you _won in a kriffing landslide!_ That your platform was well-researched and balanced and Stars, Bodhi, your _SPEECH_. You know the one. But just in case you don’t, I’m just going to quote, well, you:

“When I ventured out into the galaxy, I learned something. We are not the only people who care about our city, The Holy City.”

“To others, the Holy City is more than a place. It is an idea.”

“No, it is the synthesis of ten billion ideas, formulated throughout generations. We bear the responsibility of being a land that countless hold as their sacred ideal. We are a lodestar, we are a call, we are a signpost that points the way to deeper truths and more profound realities.” 

“But when I was gone, I didn’t miss an idea. I missed the smell of Geetan’s cooking and the feel of Praz’s robes. I missed the bustle of the market, the particular cocktail of sight and sound and smell that meant that business was happening. I missed the feel of the stones against my soles. I even missed the sting of the sand against my face as the wind tore through my hair.”

(And then everyone laughed, and I did too, and I swear on everything I hold dear, Bodhi, I could taste Jedha in your words)

“I missed the corner of the First District wall where I had my first kiss. I missed the tree under which I dreamed of having my last. In short—I missed a home.”

“And that is what we have here. An idea, and a home. NiJedha is both, and her mayor’s responsibility is to both. If you give me the honor of doing so, I will serve both the herald and the hearth as faithfully and skillfully as I am able. Thank you.” 

Well, Bodhi, you made me cry. Jerk. I’m proud of you.

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

You know I couldn’t have written that speech without you, right? Every word in there was dripping with getting to see Jedha again for the first time, with you there at my side. You helped me come home. I’m never going to be able to thank you enough for that.

Things here are stressful, overwhelming, I feel over my head in ways I really haven’t since the early days with the Rebellion. 

I’m so happy. 

How are things going for you?

From the Office of the Mayor,

(is that official enough for you?)

_**Bodhi Rook** _

* * *

Bodhi,

I can’t stop thinking about your speech. I really shouldn’t admit this, but some nights I just turn it in a loop, something about hearing your words, your certainty, it settles something inside me. 

Stars, that’s embarrassing. 

You know, I hear you talk, and I wonder…would you still want me there? If I figured things out? Or would I just...be in the way? It’s almost been two years since I left and I can’t help but think that I took too long. 

Sorry, it’s not your job to deal with my insecurities 

_Bodhi,_

_This is Beru, Luke walked away from his datapad and I am a meddler in my bones so I’m sending this before he gets the chance to take back what he said._

_Love you!_

* * *

I’m so sorry I’m going to kill Beru.

* * *

Hey Luke,

It’s never going to be too late. 

I’m not saying I’m waiting for you, I’m honestly not. But what I’m saying is…pretend there’s a future where I meet a nice being, get married, have a passel of kids, and am so sickeningly infatuated that nobody can stand to be around me. 

I’d still want you here. 

Not to break up my thoroughly imaginary marriage. But, everything else aside, Luke, you are my friend first and my friend always. If you want to be here, you are welcome. 

Yours, always,

_**Bodhi Rook** _

* * *

Bodhi, 

Thank you. 

I would have never sent that, but thank you anyway. 

It was on my mind for a reason. I’ve been turning a few thoughts over in my head, and I’d like to take Obi-Wan to Jedha. I can’t guarantee that this is the time that I stay. But there’s a conversation or two that I need to have with Chirrut and Obi-Wan, and it needs to happen in-person. 

I’d like to see you, of course. If you want to see me too. But I’m not coming to pressure you or anything like that. 

I’m.

Crap.

I’m coming in good faith to seek the wisdom of the temple. 

I’m going to have to climb those damn stairs again. At least Obi-Wan will be with me this time. Suffering is better shared. 

_**Luke** _

* * *

Hey Luke,

Have fun climbing, Jedi Boy. I’ll see you at the top of the stairs.

Yours,

_**Bodhi** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and commenting, and just in general letting me know that you care about the story I am telling here. As anyone who I talk about my process with can tell you, this story wound up being MUCH LONGER than I intended, and it's fought me at times. Your encouragement has meant the world. 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Next up, reunions! 
> 
> If the comment box isn't enough of a way to reach out, [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


	13. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like at this point we all know that [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) is my partner in crime for this one, but I appreciate her watchful eye every chapter, and she helped this one look good.

* * *

The Zygerrian twitched her ear as she shoved her datapad in front of Bodhi, a business-like expression on her feline face. “We need your signoff on the First District Historic Council minutes." 

Bodhi signed with an irritated flourish. “Janiila, Haven’t you figured out how to forge my signature yet?” 

“Matron Marbix is on that council, better to be safe.” 

Bodhi hummed, remembering her stern eye and attention to detail. “Good call.” 

From Bodhi’s left came a groan from a human with rich brown skin. “Loronar Corporation just submitted _another_ contract for our brauzite mining in the Western Range.”

“Sometimes I wish we hadn’t done those mineral surveys. Is it any more reasonable than the last one?” Bodhi asked, as another form that needed his signature appeared on his display.

“Nope!” 

“Well, alright, Crile, schedule me another forty seconds to just record the sound of my laughter and send it to them.”

“I think doing that twice might cause a diplomatic incident, Sir. Why don’t I just send out our standard boilerplate rejection? With obvious find and replace action to show how little thought we put into rejecting it,” Crile said, diplomatically. 

“That’s why you’re my favorite assistant,” Bodhi said.

Janiila made an upset noise.

Bodhi pointed, “You are an aide. Completely different.” 

“And I’m an apprentice,” a Chadra-Fan with light-grey fur said as she entered, “That way he can call us all his favorite even though we basically do the same job. Anyway,” she clapped her hands cheerfully, “who’s ready to do the agricultural review? I brought graphs!” 

Bodhi groaned. “Keeks, you are not my favorite right now.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Keeks said, clearing off a space on Bodhi’s perpetually covered desk to set down a holoprojector, “everyone loves charts of vegetables!” 

Despite working with Keeks for months, Bodhi still couldn’t figure out whether or not she was being sarcastic. He had to give her this; the illustrations did bring some life to the unbearably tedious discussion of Jedhan agricultural production and imports. People needed to be fed, but, kriff, it was boring. 

Which is why, when his comm chimed seven minutes into the briefing, Bodhi may have failed at being entirely dignified as he jumped to answer it. 

“This is Bodhi.” 

“Mayor Rook, we have a ship on approach vector that matches a vehicle on the watch list. We’re requesting official approval before allowing it to land. Sending you the credentials now.” 

“Oooh.” Crile perked up. “Smuggler?” 

Bodhi put his hand over the comm, “It’s probably just a military recycle that kept more of the guns than it should have.” 

“I’m betting diplomatic rival,” Janiila offered. 

“I’m very disappointed none of you are concerned about our hydration utilization efficiencies,” Keeks said, judging them all. 

The display pinged and Bodhi removed his hand. “Alright the credentials are in, let me look at”—Bodhi narrowed his eyes—“who put this ship on the watchlist?” 

“The Mayor’s office.” 

“Oh, Baze.” Bodhi gave a small smile. “I know what happened. You can take the ship off the list, it’s changed owners. Just the usual identification procedures.” 

“Not a smuggler?” Crile sounded disappointed. 

“Afraid not. Just an error.”

“Excellent!” Keeks said, bringing the graph back up to the general dismay of the room. 

* * *

Bodhi rubbed his temples as he stared at the proposed amendment to the regulations for street maintenance in historic districts. He looked down at his personal datapad and typed up another question to ask Janiila to look into regarding the materials substitution.

“Bodhi, it’s seven in the evening. You should be home by now,” Baze’s voice came from the doorway. 

Bodhi gave Baze a tired smile. “Right. Because you certainly never stayed late making sure the city ran, you big hypocrite.” Bodhi pushed back from his desk and stretched, wincing at the popping noises up and down his back. “Sure I can’t convince you to take the job back?” 

Baze snorted. “Not on your life. I will feed you, though. Put the work down and come back to our place.” 

Bodhi closed the projected text with a wave. “Yeah, I’m going cross-eyed anyway.” He turned off his datapad and tucked it in his bag. “I’m just worried I’m not fully understanding the implications. If we substitute—”

“I retired for a reason. Stop it. You need better conversation topics. Like sports. Or gossip.” 

Bodhi sighed. “Kriff. I talk about legislation and development the whole damn day. I don’t know how to carry on a normal—oh wait did you hear that K’oso presented a courting offer to Mirap’s youngest?” 

“There you go,” Baze said, approvingly. “And I did. Bold move, considering how badly he screwed Mirap over on that trade deal.” 

“I know, right?” Bodhi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with Baze down the streets back to Baze and Chirrut’s home, gossiping casually about city life as he went. 

Baze pushed the front door open and Bodhi heard Chirrut’s voice mixing with a few others. It wasn’t too much of a surprise. Bodhi attributed at least ten percent of his votes to Baze and Chirrut quitely inviting various pillars of the community over to dinner at the same time as Bodhi. Baze and Chirrut knew everyone, and, by the time he ran for office, Bodhi felt like he did too. 

“Anything I should know about our guests?” Bodhi asked Baze in an undertone. He didn’t recognize the rich-toned core-worlder accent. 

“Yeah,” Baze said, “Offworld visitors. You’ve slept with one of them.” 

Bodhi spluttered. “I’m sorry, _what_ —”

“Bodhi?” Luke rounded the corner to the entrance, looking hesitant and hopeful at the same time.

Bodhi let his glare linger on Baze a half-second longer before turning to Luke. He managed to get out a soft, “Hey,” before the rest of his words tangled up in his throat.

They stared at each other, neither saying anything. 

“Right,” Baze said, breaking the silence. “This isn’t awkward at all. I’m going to go see if Chirrut needs help in the kitchen.” Baze pushed past Bodhi and Luke, leaving them to stare at each other. 

“So,” Luke cleared his throat, “I take it Baze didn’t warn you.” 

“He did. About half a second before you showed up around the corner,” Bodhi admitted. His eyes flicked over Luke, looking for...Bodhi wasn’t sure what he was looking for. What he found, though, were deeper lines in the corners of Luke’s eyes, a gravitas to the set of his shoulders. Luke’s hands were twisting together, fingers betraying his restlessness in a way that the stillness of his body didn’t. His eyes went up to Luke’s face again, to find Luke watching him with a soft intensity. 

Bodhi’s heart twisted in his chest. He had wondered, if time would dull his reaction to Luke. It hadn’t. “It’s good to see you again.” 

Luke’s hands stilled, and he gave a mournful smile. “I’m glad to hear it. I wouldn’t blame you, if it wasn’t.” 

Bodhi rolled his eyes and stepped forward to wrap Luke up in a hug. “Always so dramatic, Skywalker.” 

Luke laughed then, his shoulders relaxing under Bodhi’s hands as he hugged Bodhi back. “Sorry. It is good to see you too.” 

Bodhi pulled back and, hands still gripping Luke’s shoulders, said with a serious expression, “I am disappointed with you, though.” 

Luke’s eyes widened and he looked down, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could, Bodhi pressed on, “You were supposed to let me know you were coming so I could meet you at the top of the stairs! I wanted the chance to tease you while you were out of breath.” 

Luke’s head flew back up and he shoved Bodhi. “Don’t _do_ that to me.” 

Bodhi reeled back, laughing, rubbing at his chest. 

Luke folded his arms and continued, chin and eyebrows lifted slightly, “I’m in an emotionally vulnerable place right now.” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh _are_ you? Well then,” Bodhi gave an elaborate bow, “I apologize for any distress I may have caused you.” 

Luke’s fingers spasmed against his arms as he tried to hold his haughty expression and failed, laughing again. “That’s a nice-looking bow. When did you get graceful?”

“Important mayoral skill,” Bodhi confided as he rose, straightening his robes. 

“That’s right.” Luke’s arms fell to his sides. “Congratulations. In person.” 

“Thanks. Seriously, though, how long have you been in?”

“Obi-Wan and I just got in this morning. We’ve just been in the temple the whole time, talking with Chirrut and a few others. There’s more talking to be done, but Chirrut suggested we come over for dinner and finish it up later.” 

Bodhi wanted to ask what this talk was about, but Luke had been dancing around it fairly deliberately. Luke would tell him when he was ready. And in the meantime Bodhi did his best to quell the wild twisting excitement that started in his belly and wove up around his heart, whispering to his soul that maybe Luke was coming back to stay. 

His stomach growling interrupted any further philosophical thoughts. “Maybe we should…”

“Eat dinner,” Luke finished for him. “And you can say hi to Obi-Wan again.” 

“Have we forgiven him? Or should I glare at him? ” Bodhi asked Luke in an undertone as they walked towards the dining room. “Because I’m more than willing to carry a petty grudge on your behalf, you know.” 

Luke laughed. “We’ve forgiven him,” Luke muttered back. “But it’s good to know I can count on you.” 

“Always.”

* * *

After dinner, Bodhi left Luke at Chirrut and Baze’s house. Luke walked him to the door, and Bodhi, hunger for Luke roaring through his veins as strong as it ever had, considered inviting Luke back to his. 

He didn’t. 

He wasn’t even certain why he didn’t. It just didn’t feel right, and Bodhi was learning to trust those instincts. Instead, he walked back to his home alone, waving and nodding as he did. 

It was a little exhausting, being Mayor Rook instead of just Bodhi. Bodhi only got to be a private citizen some of the time. But, as he smiled and chatted with talkative residents, it was genuine. Bodhi wouldn’t trade where he was now for anything. 

Bodhi arrived in front of his house and found himself still filled with restless energy. Knowing he’d be unable to sleep, he gave up and decided to indulge an earlier curiosity. He grabbed his swoop bike and made his way (more sedately than he would have preferred, but he had a reputation to protect, now) down to the Lower City, until he found himself at Port Control. 

Bodhi felt a little sheepish, making his way through the sliding chrome doors so late at night it was nearly more accurate to call it morning. He pasted on his best official face and walked into the office. 

“Mayor Rook!” the night Operations Manager said, looking slightly surprised. “Is something wrong?” 

Bodhi shook his head. “Not at all. But I found myself with an extra minute and I wanted to follow up on a flagged ship that came in earlier today.” 

The night manager nodded, scrolling backwards through the day’s log. “Yeah, their ID cleared, so we wound up letting them land, is that an issue?” 

“Not at all. May I see the record?” 

Bodhi read over the Operations Manager’s shoulder and blinked. “What Docking Bay?” he asked, not entirely able to keep the emotion out of his voice. 

“Seventy-four, is there a problem, Mayor? I can have security—”

Bodhi waved his hand. “No, not a problem, just not what I was expecting to see. Security isn’t needed, though.” Bodhi gave a small smile. “It turns out it’s a personal matter, not a professional one. But I wanted to make sure.” 

The Operations Manager tipped his head. “Very good, Sir. You let me know if you need anything.” 

Bodhi hopped on his swoop bike and went over to bay seventy-four. He parked in front of it and leaned on the handles, unexpected and complicated emotion welling up inside as he stared at the vessel perched on the pad. 

“I swear, I wasn’t following you,” Luke said from behind him. 

Bodhi startled, nearly tipping off of his speeder. He turned to look at Luke, sure that more emotion than he really wanted was visible on his face. 

Luke arched an eyebrow. “Or were you following me?” 

Bodhi shook his head. “I—the ship. It’s my ship. It’s the _Solar Winds_.” 

Luke walked up next to Bodhi, regarding the ship. “Nope. Wrong. Her name is the _Centennial Pigeon_ and she’s _my_ ship.”

Bodhi gave a disbelieving bark of laughter and propped his elbows back on the handlebars. “I sold this ship to an outer-rim medical supplies merchant. How on earth did you—please tell me you didn’t hunt her down and steal the ship back just to prove a naming point.” 

Luke laughed. “I did hunt her down. But I _paid_ for the ship, thank you very much. More than it was worth. I think she could sense my desperation. I clearly need more bargaining lessons.”

“You need bargaining lessons where you’re actually paying attention instead of focusing on the cute boy holding your hand,” Bodhi teased, a slight smile on his face. 

“Considering _you_ are the cute boy who was holding my hand, I really feel like this is your fault.” 

“If I had known you were going to buy a ship I would have forced you to pay a bit closer attention.” Bodhi tipped his head to the side, telling himself that he wasn’t leaning into Luke’s warmth. “Or maybe not, considering the catastrophe of a name you gave it.” 

Luke chuckled good naturedly, leaning closer himself. Bodhi gave up on his illusions altogether when Luke placed a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder and fireworks of celebration were set off all up and down Bodhi’s ribcage. 

“It wasn’t really about the name,” Luke said, softly. “She was our place. I couldn’t…I didn’t like the thought of a stranger having her.” 

Bodhi felt the words like a punch to the sternum. “Oh, Luke. I wasn’t giving us up, I swear.”

“I know. But I—I just couldn’t let you go. Not entirely. So I found a piece of you I could take with me.” 

Bodhi, swallowed around a lump in his throat, words failing him entirely. He reached up and laid his hand on top of Luke’s. He stroked his fingertips up and down the divots between Luke’s knuckles. Luke’s hand held Bodhi’s shoulder a little tighter. Eyes still fixed on the ship, Bodhi found he had to ask, “What are you doing here, Luke?”

“Trying to find some resolution. I’ll know more in a couple days. Can you wait until then?” 

“Cryptic.” Bodhi patted Luke’s hand twice and dropped his own. “But yes, I can contain my curiosity a little longer.” 

Luke let go of Bodhi’s shoulder. “Do you want to see the inside?” 

Bodhi shook his head. “I want to. But you and me, alone in that ship…” Bodhi smiled at the fond memories. 

“I see your point,” Luke said, reddening slightly. He licked his lips, and looked back down at Bodhi, his blue eyes serious and full of intention. “Maybe in a couple days, then.” 

Bodhi felt the breath punch out of him. He managed a slight nod. “I guess we’ll see.” 

* * *

The next two days were, in many ways, very difficult for Bodhi. He was jittery and unsettled. He felt like the city right before the rains came—dark clouds boiling up on the horizon, the sudden rise in temperature that signalled the front that brought the flood. A beautiful thing was coming, a dangerous thing was coming, a complicated thing was coming. Bodhi could do nothing but wait. 

He had always waited poorly. 

Bodhi channeled his restlessness into work, causing his staff to mutter in suspicion at how diligently he handled the city’s day-to-day bustle. Keeks had never had such an enthusiastic audience for her agricultural review.

And then, in the dark morning hours of the third day, Luke showed up at his front door. Bodhi blinked at him from his pajamas, house robe hastily tossed over them, wishing he had a little more time to prepare. 

“Hey,” Luke said, nearly careless in how casual he sounded. “Do you have some time before you go into the office? I’d like to talk to you for a couple.” 

Bodhi could hear the storm hidden in the lightness of Luke’s words. “Is this _the talk_?” 

“It might be.” 

Bodhi nodded. “I’ll need a minute, but come in.” 

Bodhi left Luke on the downstairs couch and went up to the bedroom. As he got dressed, he stared at the bed, remembering Luke gasping underneath him, remembering falling asleep wrapped around Luke’s form, remembering waking up to Luke’s slow hands over his body, stroking him into wakefulness and arousal all at the same time. 

Some days the longing hurt so badly that Bodhi regretted filling his bed with Luke’s memories at all. Only some days, though. Most days, Bodhi was grateful for the time they’d had. Today, with Luke downstairs, conversation looming that might change Bodhi’s life, he wasn’t sure which way he felt. 

Bodhi smoothed his robes down and took a deep breath, desert air slowly filling his lungs. 

It was going to be alright. Whatever happened. If Luke was ready to stay, if he hadn’t found a way yet, if he left forever, either way, any way, Bodhi was going to be alright. Chirrut had been right, Jedha was looking after him, even as he looked after Jedha.

Feeling more settled, he picked up his comm. “Crile, good morning.”

Crile made a groan that barely passed as human speech. “W’zzit.” 

“Sorry for waking you. When you get into the office, I need you to clear my schedule for the day. Janiila can attend the council development planning session in my place, I’ll need you to handle comms, I trust you to know what actually is an emergency and what isn’t.” 

Crile coughed, and there was the sound of a tap running in the background. A few more clinking-glass noises, and Crile came back on the comms, sounding much more human. “I can do that. On a scale of one to ten, one being Mr. Pashloot’s voorpak disappearing again, and ten being a planetary invasion, how bad should an emergency be before I reach out to you?” Crile asked.

“Um. Anything that would turn into a…seven? That seems reasonable. Seven or higher if postponed until tomorrow.” 

“Got it.”

“Call me if you need me, otherwise, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Is everything okay?” Crile asked after a beat of hesitation. 

“Everything’s fine. Just need a personal day.” 

“Alright,” Crile still sounded dubious. “If you need anything, just ask.” 

“Will do.” 

Bodhi settled himself, then went downstairs to face Luke. “I’ll need to keep my comm on, but I’ve cleared the day for you.”

“You didn’t need to do that…” Luke appeared to be faintly ill. 

Bodhi just shook his head, dismissing the statement. Whichever way the conversation went, Bodhi was fairly certain he’d be useless for the rest of the day. “Did you want breakfast? Some tea?” 

Luke chewed on his lower lip. “Can we take a walk?”

Bodhi winced. “Depends on how invested you want the entire city to be in our conversation. I’m more of a public figure than the last time I was here.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Luke leaned forward, folded his hands and stared at them. He didn’t seem inclined to say anything.

Bodhi thought for a minute, before walking over to the door. “Come on, I have an idea, if you can act casual for a little while.”

Luke followed Bodhi out the front door, Bodhi talking the lead as he worked his way through the city, still slowly waking up in the chill of the pre-dawn.

Bodhi took Luke out through the streets. This early, they were mostly empty, but still, there were a few people, always, either ending their evening very late or starting their morning very early. Bodhi greeted the ones that noticed him, and led Luke to even quieter streets. He glanced back at Luke, curious how long it would take him to figure out the destination.

They reached a narrow alley between a shop and a house, Bodhi waited until he was certain no eyes were on them before ducking around the corner, tugging Luke after him into the small space. 

“Oh,” Luke said, recognition dawning as he gave a little chuckle. “Want a hand up?” 

Bodhi considered, then nodded. “Probably more dignified if we do get seen.” 

“You can take the kid out of the streets…” Luke said as he wound an arm around Bodhi’s waist. Bodhi’s heart picked up as Luke moved closer, always so excited, the traitor. 

Something flowed over his skin and Luke gave an effortless jump. They both floated up to the rooftop. Adrenaline kicked through Bodhi’s system, prickling against his skin. As they landed and Luke pulled away, Bodhi brushed at his robes in an attempt to pull himself back together again. “...but you can’t take the street out of the kid,” he finished for Luke, hoping the little tremble in his voice wasn’t as obvious as it sounded. 

“Is the Mayor of NiJedha going to get in trouble for skulking about on rooftops if we get seen?” Luke asked, wandering over to the edge where he had given Bodhi the chance to fly. 

“Nah. I’ve built my image on the fact that I’m a city kid. They expect me to do shit like this every now and again. Someone will snap a holo, it’ll be good press if we spin it right.” Bodhi shook his head, pulling himself back to the moment. He followed Luke over to the ledge. “But you didn’t come here to talk politics. This is just as private as we’re going to get, outside of my house.” 

“I like it,” Luke said, staring out at the city. “It’s a good spot. Good memories.”

“Glad you think so.” Bodhi glanced over at Luke, waiting for him to start talking.

Luke was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, soft enough that the wind nearly stole his words, “You know from my letters I’ve been dealing with…stuff.” 

Bodhi exhaled in a rough burst of air. “Stuff. That’s an understatement. Trying to figure out who you are, who the Jedi are, your relationship with the New Republic…it’s a staggering amount.” Bodhi paused. “Find any answers?” 

Luke nodded. “Maybe?” Luke ran his fingers through his hair. “Or, if not answers, at least a path forward.” Luke fell silent again. 

Bodhi waited five long seconds. When Luke continued not to speak, he somehow managed to restrain himself from grabbing Luke and shaking him, saying _‘So what are they, you damned inscrutable Jedi?’_ Instead Bodhi walked over to the ledge and sat, his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, his hands intertwined. 

“Very meditative pose there.” Luke’s voice carried an amused note.

“Chirrut has been persistent in his training.” Bodhi closed his eyes, opened himself to the sounds of the city, to Luke’s warm presence next to him. “It’s good for dealing with frustrations. Of which there are many in politics.”

Bodhi heard a scuffing noise as Luke settled down next to him. “And when you’re talking to your irritating friend who just won’t get to the point.” 

Bodhi chuckled, cracking an eye open to look over at him. “Well, I wasn’t going to say it…” 

“I’m sorry.” Luke closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out. He opened them again and seemed to fix his eyes past the city itself, to the black of the still-dark horizon. “Okay. Personally, me, Luke Skywalker the human being and nothing else would be very happy to spend the rest of my days being the supportive househusband to the the Mayor of Jedha, worrying about nothing more than the happiness of the people I know and love.” 

Bodhi swallowed hard. With Luke throwing around words like ‘husband’ and ‘love’ all sorts of confessions pushed at his throat, desperate to come out. But, as Bodhi knew all too well, from the moment the Death Star exploded, Luke had lost the luxury of being a human being and nothing else. 

“As amazing as that would be, I’ve never been just my own. You know better than anyone, I guess. I feel like most of the problems between us have to do with the fact that I didn’t want to admit that being a Jedi had costs.” 

“I don’t think it’s quite that.” Bodhi settled forward, leaning in on his knees. “You’ve always been willing to pay the costs yourself. But when it came to other people…”

“Yeah. It didn’t even occur to me that stealing you off to Dagobah would hurt you, hurt the people you care about. Or that running off to Jedha would make things really complicated for everyone else. I’ve been willfully blind to some of the costs of this, and because of that, I’ve been careless.” 

Bodhi nodded, wishing he could find fault in Luke’s train of thought, but he really couldn’t. 

“So, that’s one thing I’ve been working on, trying to pay better attention. Obi-Wan’s been really helpful in that. It’s one thing the old Jedi temple was good at, impressing upon Jedi the costs of what they did, of the importance of taking that seriously. But it became so much about duty, and sacrifice, that the Jedi were neck-deep in a war before they realized it might be a bad idea.” 

Luke sighed. “I could fall over that way too, really easily. I’ve got a lot of power, and the New Republic thinks they need it. Mothma expects me to be a figurehead, a diplomat, to help with the stability. But where does it end? What conflicts do I wade into, which ones do I stay out of? I want there to be an all-or-nothing answer, but there’s not. It takes discretion, and that takes wisdom.” 

Luke shifted, turning his face toward Bodhi. “So, I’m trying to be careful, and I’m trying to be wise, and for a while I was doing a pretty good job of both, I think, but I was…hollow. Everything was hollow. And then”—Luke’s mouth twisted up, a smile soaked in pain—“your speech.” 

“My election speech?” Bodhi blinked at him. He was proud of that speech, but it didn’t really warrant all the sadness and joy woven together on Luke’s face. 

“They way you talked about Jedha—the idea and the home, the herald and the hearth—that’s it. That’s exactly it. I’m not just a person, I’m this ideal, but I’m a person too and I have to acknowledge that. When I was on Jedha before, I was ignoring part of what I was. And when I left and tried to be a properly good Jedi, I was missing the other half.” 

“Finding the balance is hard,” Bodhi said, words coming out stilted as he tired to wrap his mind around the fact that the love letter he had written for his city had struck Luke so deeply. 

“You’ve managed. Jedha has managed. And I think I can too. I want to start a Jedi academy. And I want to start it here. On Jedha.” 

Bodhi was glad he was already sitting down, because he suspected he might have collapsed if he’d been standing. “A school?” 

“That’s part of it. And it’ll be a really important part, at first. There’s got to be more than two of us. But, eventually, I want it to be a center. A place the Jedi can be found if they’re needed. And we can go out from there, but a place where we can settle.”

“And you want that here?” 

“Yes. And I wish I could say this was some grand romantic gesture on my part—”

“That would be a terrible idea, do not decide where the new Jedi...Center gets founded based on the guy you want to fuck living there.” 

Luke’s lips tightened and he looked up. His eyes were serious as he met Bodhi’s gaze. “We are going to have a conversation, at some point, about why you keep downplaying who I am to you.” 

Bodhi felt his stomach twist. “I’m sorry, I—”

Luke held up his hand. “Not now, though. I’m determined to get through the first difficult conversation.” 

Bodhi nodded, still feeling a little guilty as he waved his hand for Luke to proceed. 

“Right, so, while I’m certainly influenced by having you here, it’s more than that. You’re right. Jedha occupies a unique place in the galaxy. It’s a crossroads, and it’s got a wisdom and a history that’s unparalleled. But it’s not a unified history. It’s not a monolith. That’s where I want the Jedi to be situated, going forward. As a center of learning, but also as people that still need to learn.” 

Bodhi nodded. “You really thought about this.”

Luke gave a wry smile. “I did say I was trying to do that a bit more. So. Two questions.” Luke took a breath. “One for the ideal, one for the person.”

“Alright.” 

Luke twitched, seeming conflicted. Eventually, he said, “Ideal first. Jedi to Mayor, how do you feel about having the Jedi Center on Jedha?” 

Bodhi let out a slow sigh as he tried to reign his personal feelings in. It was harder than it usually was but he managed, chewing the question over. “I’m...not sure. There’s a lot of logistics to consider. How big do you see this center being? Do you want it to be in the city itself? And if so, the Holy City? The Lower City? What sort of room for growth do you want? And that’s not even getting into the defense issues…a complex like that is going to be a target, but having Jedi around would be a powerful defense…” 

Luke gave a small smile. “Yeah. Those sorts of questions. I know it’s not a simple proposal. Chirrut, Obi-Wan, and I were all talking about it. The center itself shouldn’t be in the city, we’re thinking maybe the old catacombs that the Partisans used to be in. We’ll need to make sure all the…Force-sense checks out.” 

Bodhi snorted. “I can’t help with that. That place has always creeped me out, not sure why.” 

“Yeah, we may need to set up some...cleansing rituals, or something. Obi-Wan would know.” Luke smiled, still looking thoughtful. “But we’d want a regular back-and-forth, maybe set up a regular transit line to and from the center to the city once we get enough people. I want to give people the option to live in the city. And we’re thinking about setting up some shared classes between the Jedi Trainees and the Temple Initiates. There could be some really good ideas going back and forth. And then maybe we could have some public classes for the pilgrims…” Luke trailed off, looking sheepish.

Bodhi blinked a few times at the information torrent. “Okay, you are taking this seriously.” 

“I am. I think this could be the future of the Jedi.” Luke licked his lips. “It’s the first future I’ve found that makes sense.” 

“And Jedha. If we did this…Jedha would change.” 

“It would. The Jedi come with a lot of baggage.” Luke gave a wry smile. “I suppose nobody knows that better than you.” 

Bodhi shook his head. “I’m not…against it. But I also can’t be impartial.” Bodhi leaned forward, resting his eyes on his palms. Feeling safer as he halfway-hid, it was easier to whisper, “I want you back too badly.”

“Oh.” The word punched out of Luke. Bodhi heard Luke scoot closer to him, felt a tentative hand on his knee. “That answers the more personal question, then.”

Bodhi dropped his hands, gave Luke a baleful look. “After all we’ve—you’d really doubt that I want you around?” 

“Not that. Not just that. Could you see us working? In that future? It wouldn’t be easy. I’d be spending long hours at the Center, and there would be times when…” Luke trailed off, getting a little grin on his face. “...a planet gains sentience and goes around eating other planets and I have to negotiate with it.” 

Bodhi gave a rough laugh.

“I’m not going running after every brushfire the New Republic wants to sic me on,” Luke continued. “And having a school is a damn good reason to stay neutral in more things. But there are things the Jedi are more uniquely equipped to face, and I will be leaving to handle them. It’s not a perfect situation—”

“But it is a workable one,” Bodhi cut him off.

Luke’s mouth fell open. “I—I understand if you need to think about it more, it’s not—not an easy life…”

“Luke. I still have my comm on because at any minute a crisis could pull me away from this. Bodhi the person wants nothing more than to stay here with you, but Mayor Rook will absolutely leave to make sure the city is fine. Neither of us are entirely our own. But…there’s a space for me in that future. I can see it.” 

“But do you want it?” Luke asked, sounding suddenly young again. “There have to be easier options than me.” 

Bodhi reached over, tangling his hand with Luke’s. “Easier, maybe. But none better. None even close.” 

Luke fell silent for a beat, then, suddenly, he blurted out, “Kriff,” and his hand twitched in Bodhi’s. 

“What?” Bodhi felt a nervous flutter in his chest. 

“This could work,” Luke said, his stunned expression giving way to a wild sort of grin, “this could actually work! It might…we might…” Luke gave a shuddering laugh, overwhelmed joy seeming to fill him. “Is this how you felt? Finally finding a future that makes sense?” 

“I think you might be getting a little more at once.” Bodhi shifted, leaning in. “I got Jedha back. But now, now I might get you too?” He grinned, echoing Luke’s wildness. “I’m definitely feeling some of the giddiness all over again.” 

They smiled at each other, and Bodhi was taken back to the first time they’d met, stunned by the fresh-faced Death Star Slayer who sprinted across the hanger to greet _him_. Luke was a miracle and he was looking at Bodhi like Bodhi was someone worth looking at. They were young and full of possibility, and Bodhi felt some of that same wild sense of hope and wonder return as he looked at Luke now, weathered by the years, but all the more beautiful for it.

Luke released Bodhi’s hand, still unable to pull away completely. He patted the back of Bodhi’s hand twice before he managed to tuck his hand back in his own lap. “It’s not certain, yet.” His face grew more serious as he visibly reigned himself in. 

Bodhi forced down his own rebellious cheer, tried to get himself to think about the city, more than his own joy. “I don’t—” Bodhi sighed in defeat. “There’s no fucking way I can be objective about this. I’m going to have to recuse myself.” 

Luke furrowed his brow. “What does that look like?” 

“I’m going to give the project to Councilwoman Roder.” 

“The woman with a good grasp of defense, but a shaky grasp of economics?” 

Bodhi blinked. “I did write that, didn’t I.” He raised an eyebrow. “Just how many times did you read my letters?” 

“I have an excellent memory,” Luke said as he turned a little pink. “I read them a normal amount.” 

“Uh-huh,” Bodhi said, amused. “Alright. But, yes, the idealist with an excellent mind for defense. She’s going to like the idea of the temple, and I trust her to keep in mind Jedha’s safety. If you can convince her that your plan is a solid one, you’ll have the mayoral office approval. It’ll still go to council vote…” Bodhi looked over at Luke. “Too much political nonsense?”

Luke shook his head. “No, this is what needs to be done. I bow to your expertise. I’m not going to lie, was hoping that you could just wave your hands and make it happen”—Luke shook his head with a wry smile—“but don’t worry, I’ve been around Leia long enough to know these things take time.” 

Bodhi gave a wry grin. “Well I’m grateful for her guidance, I’d hate to be the one to break you in to political maneuvering. It’s tedious and I’m a terrible role model.”

“I know exactly how tedious it is, but I’m going to disagree on the second count. You’re inspirational.” 

Bodhi felt his cheeks flush. “You’re biased.” 

“True enough.” Luke sighed. “I want to take this slowly. Until we know it’s going to work, I don’t want to…” Luke coughed and turned slightly pink. 

“Fuck? Luke how long have we been doing this? And you can’t say fuck yet?” Bodhi grinned, looking over at Luke.

Luke was not smiling. “Court,” Luke snapped out, too hard a tone for such soft words. “Woo. Take as my lover. As my partner. And maybe someday my husband.” 

Bodhi blinked, slowly, humor falling off of him in the face of Luke’s anger.

Luke was still working himself up. “Fine,” he said with a slashing gesture, “let’s do this now, too. Do you really, honestly think that all I want from you is your body? Is you in my bed? Because you keep downplaying us. I hate the way you talk about it. It feels cheap.” 

Bodhi flinched away from Luke’s hard tone and penetrating glare. He looked out over the city and strove for calm, trying to find a gentle way to answer Luke’s questions. “Whatever I’ve said, I’ve never really believed it. I’ve always known you were serious.” 

“I have trouble believing that, you’re remarkably consistent with the way you talk about us.” Luke snapped at him.

“It’s just a _joke_.” Bodhi protested, hanging on to his reasonable tone by his fingernails as something uncomfortable and prickly stirred inside him.

“It’s a bad one.”

“I’ll stop.” Bodhi said, hoping it would soothe Luke’s irritation.

Luke was not soothed. “I’m more concerned as to why you said it in the first place!” Luke nearly growled, his irritation palpable.

Bodhi’s calm finally abandoned him altogether. “Because I needed to!” Bodhi snapped back, “I’m trying to fucking _protect myself_. Because how the fuck am I supposed to stay away, to put down roots here, when I admit that my heart lives with you!” Bodhi splayed his fingers out in a frustrated grasping motion. “I love you, Luke! And for a long time, I thought that was going to get me killed. So when I decided to actually chase a future that—”

“Wait.” Luke grabbed Bodhi’s shoulder, anger gone as he turned Bodhi to face him. “You love me?” 

“Yes.” Bodhi’s defensiveness fell, and what remained was an odd sense of exposure, an urge to hide. He fidgeted. “Come on. It had to be obvious.”

“You never said…” Luke trailed off, his feet kicking against the building. “Never.” 

Bodhi took a slow breath. “I love you, Luke. I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.”

“I—no, I understand.” Luke sighed, and his body seemed to collapse with the exhale, elbows settling onto knees, back slumping. “I left you. Stars, you’ve been the best thing that’s happened to me and I—” Luke cut himself off. 

“You’ve had your moments, but overall, you’ve been good to me, Luke. You and I fit. You’re right. I shouldn’t make it seem less than it is.” 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t,” Luke paused, looking at Bodhi, “but I can see why you did.” Luke shifted, his tongue darting out over his lips. “Do you remember, back when we first got together, right before you got Pidge? We were staring out the viewing gallery of Home One and I kissed you?” 

Bodhi nodded, little smile on his face. “Yeah. I remember that well.” 

“Well, after I wished you the most awkward goodnight in the history of that sort of thing—”

Bodhi laughed.

“—I called my Aunt and Uncle,” Luke continued, smiling faintly. “I was sitting there, all full of feelings I had no hope of understanding and I told them, ‘I think I love him.’ And they just chuckled and told me not to get ahead of myself, that I should enjoy things as they came. I did. But I never lost that feeling. I love you too. I’ve been in love with you the whole time.” 

A comfortable warmth wrapped around Bodhi’s heart, banishing the discomfort, in its place leaving fondness, contentment. Bodhi had an urge to lean his head on Luke’s shoulder, and the moment felt right so he gave in with a happy sigh, scooting closer so he could comfortably pillow himself there. 

“I feel like you should be more shocked by this,” Luke said, sounding confused as Bodhi leaned over on him, “I never said anything.” 

“You didn’t need to. You’ve always been good at showing it. It’s still nice to hear.” 

“I feel a little silly, wanting to wait, now,” Luke admitted.

“No, you’re right, it’s probably better. I feel like”—Bodhi gave a vague wave in lieu of finding the words—“Before, it was you who had this calling and I was following you. That didn’t work. Then I had a plan and you were following me and that didn’t work either. Whatever comes next…it’s going to be better if we both have a purpose. Then we can make our way forward together.” 

“That sounds…perfect.” Luke tipped his head against Bodhi’s, his cheek warm against Bodhi’s crown. “Mind if we stay here a little longer, though?”

“Not at all.” Bodhi reached over and grabbed Luke’s hand. As the dawn slowly warmed the stone, they watched the city come to life beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last! I'll save my fully emotional comments for that one, but let me just say that it has been a joy writing this, I really, really love how invested you all have gotten into the story and the world. 
> 
> And, now that I've actually finished the rough draft (gasp) and writing it isn't consuming my life, [I'll be a little more active on my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


	14. Home to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Last chapter. Once again, [MissKatieLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) saw this through right until the end (literally, as she helped me workshop the last line). 
> 
> Thank you all for experiencing this story with me, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

“It’s a solid proposal,” Councilwoman Mx Roder said as she plugged the datastick into the holoplayer. Around Bodhi’s office shapes flickered to life: a three-dimensional blueprint, transportation routes, row after column of expense and benefit figures. “Masters Skywalker and Kenobi have given us a plan that shows careful thought to logistics.” 

“We certainly tried. While there are, no doubt, specifics that still need to be resolved, I hope it is enough to demonstrate our earnest desire to build our Center around the needs of Jedha.” Obi-Wan Kenobi inclined his head considering the displays. 

“It does show. I honestly think Jedha will benefit, and I’m willing to sponsor it in the council.”

“Oh!” Luke said, a smile blooming on his face, completely failing to hide his enthusiasm. 

Mx turned toward Luke, “Now, that being said, legislation is a long process. It’s going to take some time to get it through.”

Luke sobered, still with a twinkle in his eye as he looked over at Bodhi. “Yes. I have been warned.” 

Mx continued, “Your planned development has both fiscal and defense impacts, and it’ll have to go through both committees. Then the public forum, then the full council vote.” 

Luke nodded, looking a little overwhelmed.

Bodhi leaned forward. “You’ll sponsor the proposal at next week’s council meeting?”

Mx nodded. “Yes. It’s a long process, but this is where it starts.” 

* * *

“In conclusion, the Jedi Center is a powerful opportunity to further cement Jedha’s place as a cultural and spiritual epicenter in the galaxy. I am delighted to bring this development opportunity to the attention of the council, and eventually, to the whole of NiJedha.” 

Applause rang through the council as Councilwoman Mx Roder finished her short speech sponsoring the legislation. That sort of cheer was a rarity during policy proposals, Bodhi felt like it’s presence was a good sign. Bodhi stifled his own nerves. He believed in the Center, believed in this future Luke had planned.

Could they make NiJedha feel the same way? 

They’d find out soon, one way or another. As the applause died down, Bodhi stood, clearing his throat. “Thank you, Councilwoman Roder. At this time, the mayor’s office is making a formal statement that due to a conflict of interest I will be recusing myself from considering and voting on this development. Thank you.” 

Bodhi sat back down, and started counting. A murmur started, moving through the crowd. Bodhi waited one second, two second, three seconds— 

“Excuse me?” said an audience member, right on time, “What sort of a conflict of interest?”

Bodhi smiled, nodding at the speaker. “I don’t want to hold up the council with personal business. I will issue a statement afterward, please hold your questions until that time.”

The audience settled again. As the meeting continued, Bodhi looked down at his hands, amused to find them shaking like he was still a rookie city developer, thrown by to the wolves of the press by Baze. Apparently, all his hard-won experience counted for nothing when compared to the fact that he was about to announce to the city that he was compromised by Luke Skywalker. No matter how he couched it—war veterans together, old and dear friend—the simple fact of it was this: he loved Luke too much to trust his own opinion. 

Admitting _that_ meant holding out for public scrutiny parts of his soul he had spent a long time boxing up and hiding away. Bodhi swallowed around the lump in his throat.

As the council concluded and Bodhi stepped up to the podium the shaking had stopped, but the lump was still there. _‘Calm,’_ Bodhi reminded himself. _‘You know what you’re going to say.’_ Discuss his and Luke’s well-fought war together. Remind people he was a veteran, remind Jedhans that their mayor had a long and beneficial relationship with the Jedi. 

_Extremely beneficial._

The press didn’t need to know that bit. 

“And what is the nature of your relationship?” an eager-looking young woman asked, right on cue. 

Before Bodhi launch in on his official answer, a voice cut in, “I might be able to answer that, if you’re okay with me interrupting for a minute.”

Bodhi gave Luke a startled and slightly suspicious glance as Luke waved to the crowd, bounding up onto the platform. 

Luke nudged Bodhi with his shoulder, scooting him over so that Luke could lean into the microphone. “Hello. I apologize for hijacking your question and answer time, but I promise I will return your Mayor as soon as possible.” 

A rustle of excitement ran through the crowd. Luke was good at putting on a show, Bodhi would give him that. Still. Would be nice if Luke had bothered to tell him what the show was. It was hard for Bodhi to know what part he was supposed to be playing. 

Luke smiled back over at Bodhi. “Now, you’ll all have to forgive me, if I do any of this next bit wrong, but my understanding is that these sorts of declarations are made publicly here.” 

Bodhi’s mouth went dry as he realized Luke was hiding something behind his back. No. There was no way. He couldn’t be—

The barest swallow betrayed Luke’s nerves. Eyes fixed on Bodhi, he said, “Bodhi Rook, son of Prajna and Grevson, son of the Fourth District, son of NiJedha, I, Luke Skywalker, nephew of Owen and Beru, son of the Jundland Wastes, son of Tattooine, offer you this declaration of intent. Please, accept this gift, freely given.” 

Luke held out the gift, a simple wooden box covered in cloth. But it—it was the right cloth, the right box. The thing that he and his friends had gossipped over, debating when and where you might offer one, if you hoped you would receive one. Bodhi blinked, fighting back his sudden surge of emotion. It wouldn’t do to start bawling in front of the press. 

Damn Luke. He could have at least given Bodhi a little warning. A chance to get his thoughts in line, have some clever saying ready. 

Tradition would have to suffice instead. Bodhi reached out and took the gift with a solemn nod. “Thank you, I am honored to receive your gift.” Bodhi settled the cloth-wrapped box onto the podium. 

He looked back out over the crowd of reporters. After one long stunned moment, they exploded into a cacophony of questions. 

“Master Skywalker, do you understand that by Jedhan custom you—”

“Mayor Rook, were you aware that Master Skywalker was going to—”

“Master Skywalker, how did you hear of the ritual—”

“So, Bodhi, what’s your answer?” a woman with dark brown skin and a cheeky grin asked. 

The reporters grew quiet after that, expectant pause as they turned toward Bodhi.

Bodhi pulled himself back together and forced a casual grin on his face as he turned to answer. “Come on now, Teedra, you know the way it goes. The commitment is given in public, the acceptance is offered in private.” 

“Or rejection,” Teedra said, tilting her head, gold woven braids swinging to the side.

Luke Skywalker was on Jedha, had plans to stay on Jedha, and was publicly declaring his intention to court him. There was only ever going to be one answer. Bodhi made a considering noise and raised his eyebrows with a slight smile. “Yes. I suppose so.”

A rustling chatter moved through the crowd of reporters. Before he could entirely lose his audience again, Bodhi nudged Luke back out of the way. “So, if Master Skywalker is entirely finished hijacking my press conference...?” 

“Yes.” Luke gave him a private smile, and softly said, “Thank you. And,” Luke raised his voice as he turned back out to the crowd, “Thank you for considering Jedha as the future home of the Jedi. I’ve travelled the galaxy, and I can’t imagine a better place than here.” Luke gave a two-fingered wave to the crowd and descended the platform, ignoring the scattered called questions.

“Alright,” Bodhi cleared his throat and said wryly, “I hope that sufficiently answers the question of why the mayoral office will be limiting ourselves to opinion statements regarding the development offer.” 

As the reporters laughed, Bodhi leaned in and began his more prepared statements, fingers still tracing the fabric-wrapped box. 

* * *

“So,” Bodhi asked as he undid the knotted cloth, “did Luke consult you on what the gift itself was?” 

“No!” Chirrut said, “I’m excited to find out.” 

Bodhi grunted. “Thank you, by the way, for not steering Luke completely wrong on the courting rituals.” 

“Chirrut gets no credit for that. He was saying something about a fan dance,” Baze pointed out.

“The fan dance was traditional!”

“And about two thousand years out of date. Fortunately for you, I was there.” Baze leaned forward to look at the box, “Soulwood. Expensive.” 

“Ooooh, Bodhi’s got himself a rich one!” Chirrut teased. 

Bodhi laughed. “As the mayor of NiJedha. I think I could afford to court a pauper if I wanted to.”

“But it’s always so nice to find a _good_ match!” Chirrut said, doing an uncanny impression of a nosy grandparent. 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. He lifted the lid off of the box, letting out a short laugh at what was inside.

Chirrut leaned forward. “If you don’t star narrating I’m going to start grabbing.”

“You should do that,” Baze said.

“It’s dangerous, isn’t it?” said Chirrut, who knew his husband.

“It’s a blade,” Bodhi said softly, pulling out the weapon. An elegant little vibroknife with an attached wrist sheath, Bodhi flipped the hilt around in his hands; it was well-balanced. “He really didn’t talk to you?” 

“About what the gift should mean, yes. Not about the gift itself. It’s an interesting choice, a weapon. Not a portent of an easy courtship.” 

“I gave you a weapon,” Baze grumbled. “Don’t let Chirrut bother you. Weapon means he respects you.” 

“It means he’s anticipating danger.” 

“It means he wants you to be able to defend yourself.” 

“It means—”

“I don’t think it’s meant as a weapon.” Bodhi cut across, considering the blade. “At least, not only as a weapon. It’s a tool. A tool for marking your place. ‘I was here.’” Bodhi swallowed, remembering Luke’s serious expression as he etched his initials by Bodhi’s and Ananda’s, remembered Luke’s hand on his back as Bodhi, exhausted, carved a memorial to his mother. Bodhi’s voice was rough as he continued, “I think it’s appropriate.” 

Chirrut and Baze fell silent for a moment. Chirrut squeezed Baze’s hand, and Baze grunted. “That’s good to hear.”

“Plus, you never know when you’re going to need to stab someone,” Chirrut said, trampling the moment.

Bodhi chuckled as he pushed up his sleeve, buckling on the wrist sheath. “Another excellent use for this fine, multipurpose tool.” Bodhi turned the blade around and sheathed it, pushing his sleeve back down again. “Honored uncles, if you would kindly inform Master Skywalker that I accept his suit, and will permit further gestures of affection.” 

“We will,” Baze said, tiny smile on his face. He reached over and put his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. “We’re happy for you, little brother.” 

“Thanks. Now get out of my house, I still have to work tomorrow, and I need some sleep.”

* * *

“Bodhi!” Beru gave a delighted laugh as Bodhi wrapped her up in his arms. “Oh, Love, let me take a look at you, you look so good!” Beru cradled Bodhi’s face between her hands as Bodhi grinned. 

“It’s good to see you. I’ve missed you.” 

“I didn’t know we warranted an official mayoral welcome. Look at you, all respectable.” Owen teased as he came down the ramp. Irrespective of however official he thought Bodhi looked, he still reached over and ruffled Bodhi’s hair. 

Bodhi snorted and pulled back from Beru’s hands, smoothing his hair back into place. “Good to see you too.” He stepped forward and gave Owen his own hug. “Luke’s a bit busy with a demonstration of some kind that he’s doing to help get the bill through the defense committee, he asked me to get you settled.” 

“He mentioned the demonstration but he was tight-lipped about it, just said that we should go to the...temple? Does that make sense? I asked him which temple, but—” Owen shook his head, irritated. “Boy’s no good at directions, sometimes.”

Bodhi smothered an affectionate smile. There was a part of Owen that would always see Luke as thirteen. Bodhi loved that part, even when Luke didn’t. Owen and Beru were solid presences, for both Bodhi and Luke, in a time when life was anything but. It felt good to have them around again. 

“Don’t worry. ‘Temple’ is plenty, in this city. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

Guests for the mysterious demonstration were being funneled up to the broad balcony that wrapped around the temple midway up. Janiila looked up from directing the other visitors to give a small wave to Bodhi.

“So what’s actually happening?” Bodhi asked. 

“You’re the one who decided to stay out of the Defense Committee considerations. Be surprised like everyone else.” 

“Not much respect for the mayor here.” Owen gave a little chuckle.

“I’m his staff, he’s trained me to show exactly the appropriate amount of flippant disregard to keep him humble,” Janiila said, not missing a beat. 

“An excellent policy, Dear.” Beru bumped Bodhi’s shoulder. “Now come on, let’s go watch my nephew be dramatic. He’s got a knack for that.” 

There was a respectable crowd milling around on the balcony, curious conversation creating a gentle hum, the atmosphere filled with anticipation. Bodhi caught sight of Councilwoman Mx Roder entertaining a knot of luminaries. He steered Owen and Beru toward her, certain that she would know the best place to watch whatever it was that was about to happen. 

“Bodhi!” Mx said with a smile. “And you must be Owen and Beru. Come on over, I have it on good authority that we’ll want to be looking westward.” 

Bodhi settled on the railing, leaving Mx to chat gently with Owen and Beru as he took a moment to look out over the city. _His city_ , said the protective, possessive thing in his chest, as he ran his eyes over the humming streets, buildings and shops and lights and people, a place that worked, at least in part, because he kept it working.

Then, as he watched, a junked up old freighter slowly rose from behind the city walls, the bright desert sun gleaming against its turrets. Bodhi reached for the comm. Something about the ship raised his hackles, making his old war-senses scream. It was coming from the wrong direction, not from the Lower City landing, security should have seen it, it shouldn’t have been able to get that clo— 

Mx laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. Just wait.” 

Bodhi shot her a confused look before the freighter’s loudhailer turned on. “Do not be alarmed, this is a preplanned exhibition, please enjoy the following demonstration.” 

Bodhi shot Mx an irritated glance. “I feel like I should have been informed.” 

“You signed off on it,” Mx said with a certain sly cheer. “Janiila brought us the forms with your signature and everything.” 

“Ah,” Bodhi said. “I must have...forgotten.” 

“Of course.” Mx smothered a laugh. “Now shush, it’s about to get good.” 

The freighter rose, two spotlights turning on and tracing wildly over the city until they settled on the wall, illuminating a black robed figure that stood and raised one hand.

“Oh no.” Bodhi was suddenly abruptly certain he knew where this was going. 

A thin column of contained green light emerged, barely visible against the spotlight. 

“He wouldn’t,” Bodhi said with absolutely no conviction. 

“Oh, he would.” Beru settled at his elbow, just as the figure dramatically jumped off the city wall, launching at an impossible arc over the vast empty space between the city and the freighter. Beru’s heavy sigh contrasted against the assorted gasps of the crowd.

Bodhu rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He’s going to battle a freighter with his bare hands.” 

“He’s got his lightsaber,” Owen said. 

Beru and Bodhi glared at him.

“I’m not saying he’s not a kriffin’ idiot, I’m just saying he’s not bare-handed,” Owen said defensively as they turned back to the spectacle. Luke landed on the nose of the ship and the ship gave a dramatic shudder. 

“Fucking _Skywalker,_ ” Bodhi groaned.

* * *

“What did you think?” Luke asked once he finally broke away from the crowd of newly-adoring fans to hug Beru and Owen.

Bodhi crossed his arms. “I think that there are now freighter pieces scattered all over my valley floor, and won’t that be a fun environmental impact report to file.” 

“It was a bit much,” Owen said as he ruffled Luke’s hair. 

Beru pecked him on the cheek. “I feel like there are more practical ways to destroy a freighter.” 

Luke pulled back and, with a sulk that seemed to be three-fourths ironic, he said, “I worked really hard on that. Other people were impressed.” 

“They don’t know you,” Bodhi said. Beru gave an affirming grunt. 

Luke’s sulk cleared into a cheerful expression. “Keeping me humble. Good. Never change. I need to go schmooze some committee members, but”—Luke rifled through his robe pockets, eventually pulling out a twisted bit of metal— “I got this for you. It’s some of the hull.”

Bodhi took it, looking confused. “Let me get this straight, you paused your dramatic mid-air man-vs-warship showdown to get me a souvenir? Why would...why? Just why?” 

A complicated expression crossed Luke’s face. He turned to Owen and Beru. “Explain it to him, would you?” he said in an oddly vulnerable tone of voice, before he turned to leave. 

Bodhi looked up to find Owen and Beru looking...strange. Beru’s eyes were bright and she was pressing her hands against her mouth, Owen had a half-smile on his face and was scuffing the ground in front of him with his shoe.

“I...am missing something.” 

“I see why he wanted us here,” Owen said, gruffly.

Beru sniffed and nodded. She took a deep breath. “Bodhi, Dear, you know Tatooine is dangerous.” 

“Yes?” Bodhi tried and failed to anticipate where Beru was going with her statement. 

“Well, it’s important, when you consider your life-partners, to know that everyone can…handle themselves.”

“Beru brought me three krayt skins as a part of her marriage offer.”

“Killed them myself,” Beru said proudly. “It’s not the only way of doing things, of course, Owen had pages of airtight contract negotiations, which are their own sort of survival skill. But, if a nice boy from Tattooine was going after, say, the ruler of his home territory—”

“I wouldn’t say I _rule_ —”

“Shush, Dear, I’m talking. Now, a man like that, you’d have to do quite a bit of work to prove you’re a good match for him. That you’re capable of taking care of both him, and that which he’s responsible for.”

Owen nudged Beru with his shoulder. “Going toe-to-toe with a huge kriffin’ ship counts. Giving you a piece of the hull shows it was deliberate. For you.”

“It’s a very touching gesture, really.” Beru gave a soft smile. 

Bodhi blinked, staring at the metal in his hands in new light. “I’ll have to find a good place to put it, then.” Bodhi gave Beru and Owen a considering gaze. “Also, I’m sorry _three krayts_? I need to hear this story, right away.” 

* * *

Bodhi reached forward, pouring Luke another cup of tea. “Congratulations on getting through Defense. Though, after that display, I’m not surprised. Fiscal’s going to be…more complicated.”

“I’m not worried,” Luke took the cup with a near-perfect little head bow. It warmed Bodhi’s heart, to see how many of Jedha’s traditions Luke had kept close. 

Bodhi was less warmed by Luke’s lack of concern, “Nish heads fiscal. He’s ruthless. There’s no way he lets the proposal through without trying to exhort some sort of personal advantage.”

“I’ve got a plan.” Luke gave a small smile and sipped his tea.

“I’m worried.” Bodhi poured a second cup. “What is this plan?”

Luke gestured at the man sitting next to him. “He’s my plan.” 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow as he offered the cup to Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan reached forward to take it, he gave a sardonic little smile, “I was once rather well known for this sort of thing. Actually, it’s why I requested you join Luke and myself for tea. It would be better if I did not go into negotiations unprepared.” 

“Ah,” Bodhi said, calming somewhat. “Okay, let’s see what we can do.” 

* * *

Luke’s backside entered Bodhi’s office first, pushing the door open, followed by his front, followed by his hands, which hadn’t been involved in the door opening because they were filled with four different disposable thermacases of varying sizes. 

Bodhi looked up from his desk, then over at the chrono. “Kriff, it’s late.” 

“It is. You work late pretty often, don’t you?” Luke deposited the thermacases on Bodhi’s desk in a not-quite-dignified spill.

“It’s a bad habit, but”—Bodhi rubbed the bridge of his nose—“It’s also important work. I try to make sure my staff don’t work themselves to death, but I’m a bit of a hypocrite on that front.” 

“I’ve come to rescue you...at least for a bit. I brought dessert.” Luke hopped up on Bodhi’s desk, shifting as he settled himself, crossing his legs out of Bodhi’s way. 

Bodhi arched his eyebrow at Luke’s presumption, and, at Luke’s unashamed grin, found himself answering with a smile. He waved off the holodisplay, “I’m not going to turn that down.” 

Luke started popping open the cases, cinnamon-custard-cardamom scents wafting through the room and mixing together. 

Bodhi’s stomach gave an appreciative rumble. “Quite the spread. Are we expecting company?”

“No, just a celebration. We passed Fiscal.”

Bodhi blinked and shook his head. “Luke! That’s great!”

“Told you Obi-Wan had it handled. He says we probably lost Nish’s vote on the full council, but he’s confident we’ll make it up with the others.” Luke smiled and nodded, gesturing to the cases. “So, celebration! I figured that getting you out of here was a long shot, so the celebration comes to you.” 

“I’d love to say late nights were the exception…” Bodhi trailed off, reaching forward as he tore a pastry in half and started munching. “But I’m afraid I’ve turned into a workaholic,” he mumbled through the sticky treat. Swallowing, he continued, “Don’t tell anyone, but I love it. All the irritating little minutiae, every boring detail about construction materials and traffic flow and water rights and food imports…It’s what keeps the city running, and I love being a part of it.” 

Luke nodded, laying his palm on the desk as he shifted to consider his options. “I know you spent more time with Intel because that’s where Jyn and Cassian and Kay were, but you always had a good head for the logistics stuff.” 

“Cargo pilot to my bones. Logistics never leaves you.” Bodhi smiled, taking another bite. 

“Jedhan kid, cargo pilot, Rebellion hero. It all comes together.” Luke leaned in even further, further than he needed to, pushing himself just inside Bodhi’s personal space. Bodhi’s eyes flicked up, arching an eyebrow at Luke’s closeness. “I’m not worried about the late hours, you know,” Luke said softly. “I feel like it balances us, a bit. You’re busy, and not with me. Which is healthier. I think. For both of us.” 

Bodhi licked his lips. “Think you’re probably right. Though I’ll be the first to admit that not all of these nights are entirely necessary. If I knew,” Bodhi turned a little pink, “that there was someone waiting I think—It’d be different.” 

“Good to know.” Luke smiled as he finally gave up on uncomfortable (too comfortable) closeness and picked up a pastry. He took a bite of a small half-moon pie, which proved to be filled with a custard that oozed out over his fingers. Luke didn’t seem to care, too busy looking blissful. “I forgot how good these are.” 

Luke offered the other half of his dessert to Bodhi. Bodhi gave him a long look, then leaned forward and took a bite, his lips brushing the tips of Luke’s fingers. Luke’s breathing stuttered. Bodhi smirked as he pulled back to chew. 

“Bastard,” Luke said softly as he popped the last bite in his mouth then slowly licked his index finger clean, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked around the tip. 

Bodhi grunted, “Tease,” then reached over, circling Luke’s wrist and pulling his hand over. Bodhi took Luke’s thumb into his mouth, cleaning off the dollop of cream that had been attached to it. Luke gave a soft groan. 

Bodhi released his hand. “I’m looking forward to you winning this,” he said softly, full of intention. 

“Me too.” Luke’s eyes were bright as he stared at Bodhi. “Public forum, then the full vote. And then,” Luke lowered his voice as he leaned close to Bodhi. “I’m taking you to bed, Love, and we’re not leaving it for a week.” 

* * *

“And, Keeks, you’ve got the Personal Agricultural Promotion Program handled, right?” Bodhi asked as he went through the list.

“PAPP is well in hand!” Keeks chirped. “Your boyfriend is coming to speak at our next meeting.” 

“I still haven’t decided how I feel about that acron—wait, Luke?” 

Keeks nodded.

“Why is Luke doing that...thing?” 

“Master Skywalker has been going to all the…things,” Crile responded. “He was at the Community Safety program.” 

“The Educational Summit too,” Janiila added. 

“He also went to the Kite Races. He refused to place any bets because then people would accuse him of using the force on his kite. He did tricks for the kids, mostly. It was adorable.” Keeks nodded seriously. “Devastating, really, I feel like half of Jedha fell in love with him.” 

Bodhi, mouth a little dry at the mental image, flicked imagined dust off the front of his robe, “Interesting…”

“Yeah, Boss, play it cool,” Crile advised. Bodhi gave a halfhearted glare that Crile didn’t acknowledge, instead continuing on to say, “I wonder if he’ll attend the Historical Preservation Society.” 

There was a long pause in the office before the four of them shivered all at once. “Godspeed if he does,” was Janiila’s opinion. “They’re terrifying.” 

Bodhi, knowing he really shouldn’t permit such slanderous comments of a prestigious and established Jedhan institution, nevertheless found himself nodding in agreement. 

“Don’t worry, Boss, we’ll be very nice to him at the PAPP meeting. Don’t want to scare him off, after all.” 

“Ah, now Keeks, I never said that.” Bodhi arched his eyebrow. “If Luke gets scared off by enthusiastic farming talk, he’s not really properly committed anyhow. Have some fun.” 

Bodhi considered feeling some guilt about the maniacal grin spreading across Keeks’ face, but decided he was too busy to schedule that in, and settled for delight instead. 

* * *

Bodhi heard Luke before he saw him, familiar tones filtering out of the meeting hall the Personal Agricultural Promotion Program (he couldn’t bring himself around to the acronym) met in. 

“The important thing to remember,” Luke said in his most earnest voice, “is that a vaporator’s efficiency varies wildly with the wind. It’s a good tool, but as inconsistent as the wind is here, you’re going to want one of the newer models that automatically compensates for variations.”

“But most of us aren’t working at an industrial level, that seems like a pretty dramatic investment,” came a skeptical voice.

“Well, windblocks are an old farmer’s trick, but they block the moisture intake too. It’s workable, but not as efficient. Decent stopgap measure, though. I’d honestly recommend saving up, maybe for a collectively owned vaperator? In an urban environment that might actually work better.” 

Bodhi arrived at the doorway of the meeting hall and leaned against the frame, bemused to find Luke in a cluster of interested hobby farmers, hands gesturing as he made his point. His eyes met Bodhi’s and he lit up, but he didn’t make his way over, instead leaning in to discuss the benefits of collective agriculture with a dubious breadmaker and an enthusiastic florist. 

Bodhi stayed there, watching Luke hold court, loving the way Luke’s eyes lit up. Something warm settled in his chest as he watched others be just as captivated, watched them shine at Luke’s attention. 

“He’s passionate,” a thin voice said, slightly down and to the right of Bodhi. 

Bodhi looked down to find Matron Marbix, prim and serious, looking up at Bodhi with her wrinkles set to a considering expression.

Bodhi carefully controlled the spike of worry that ran through him. Matron Marbix was a predator; she could smell fear. “He is,” Bodhi said, hoping that was neutral enough. “I didn’t realize you had taken an interest in our agricultural initiative.” 

“Oh, I haven’t,” she said with a sniff. “I have taken an interest in your young man, though.” 

“He’s not really mine,” Bodhi protested, internally berating himself as he did so. It was always safer to agree with Matron Marbix. 

“Did he not offer you his suit?” Matron Marbix said, precise. 

“He did.” 

“From your besotted expression I am presuming you did not reject it.” 

Bodhi gave a wry smile and a nod. 

“So he is yours, as much as people ever are.” Matron Marbix lowered her eyebrows at Luke. “His proposal will change Jedha.” 

Bodhi felt his heart sink. The Historical Council was a powerful bloc of public opinion, and the way Matron Marbix went, they went. If she saw the proposal as a threat, that could sink them entirely. “His developments are all outside the city.” 

Matron Marbix rolled her eyes. “Don’t be deliberately obtuse, young Rook. Your suitor is rebuilding the Jedi, and if he does that here, it will change Jedha.” 

“You’re right,” Bodhi said, because she was, and she knew it. Still, he had to try, “But I don’t think it will change for the worse.” 

“And that is your considered, objective opinion?” Matron Marbix’s voice was full of scorn.

“Not at all,” Bodhi protested. “I am entirely biased. That’s why I’m recusing myself from the vote. But still, in my acknowledged, biased opinion, the Jedi and Jedha could have a mutually beneficial relationship.” 

Matron Marbix clicked her tongue as she watched Luke, artificial light from the meeting hall making his hair shine gold as he grinned over at rotund engineer who burst out laughing in response to some anecdote. “At least you two are being traditional about it.” 

“Hm?” Bodhi asked. 

“Marriage. Solid way of binding these sorts of political contracts.” 

Bodhi did his best to cover a cough, eyes widening in amazement as Matron Marbix gave something resembling a sly smile in his direction. “Your young man has put as much effort into wooing our city as he has into wooing you. He’s passionate,” she said again, with the barest hint of a nod. “The best ones always are. I find I’m inclined to agree with your opinion, Mayor.”

Bodhi blinked in amazement as Matron Marbix swept past him, exiting the room. 

The development proposal passed the public forum with flying colors. 

* * *

“Two weeks!” Luke groaned, his head slumping down on Chirrut and Baze’s kitchen table. 

“It’s actually pretty fast to get legislation this big on the agenda for a full council vote,” Bodhi said, not without sympathy. This sort of campaigning was a marathon, and it only grew more exhausting as the end grew more tangible. 

“True,” Baze said with quiet emphasis. “Very fast.” He nudged Luke. “It’s a good sign.” 

“I know.” Luke’s voice was muffled against the woodgrain. “I just want it over.” He pushed himself up with a sigh. “I’m twitchy. Guess I need to meditate more or something.” 

Bodhi thought through his personal schedule. After mentally rearranging his to-do list he asked, “Want to come flying with me?” 

Luke gave Bodhi a half-smile. “Appreciate the offer, but we can’t. Obi-Wan took Pidge off to Alderaan to consult on a…” Luke licked his lips and glanced at the ceiling as he tried to remember, “‘Possibly-sentient hive of wasps’. I think.” 

“That sounds horrendous.” Bodhi blinked. 

“I don’t know, I think wasps may improve if it turns out we can negotiate with them.” 

“There is no negotiating with a sufficiently determined stinging insect,” Chirrut opined. “Why not take Bodhi’s ship?”

“I have Bodhi’s ship,” Luke said, slowly.

“Two years ago.” Baze rolled his eyes. “People get new things.” 

“You have a new ship and you didn’t tell me?” 

“I’m telling you now.” Bodhi stifled a chuckle at the waves of indignation coming off of Luke, “Come on, come flying with me.” 

* * *

“So,” Luke said, sounding a little stunned. “When you said new ship I was not picturing this. I thought...hey, maybe Bodhi picked up another freighter.” 

“It’s not a freighter.” Bodhi couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“You’re fucking right it’s not,” Luke breathed as he circled the ship. “Where. The fuck. Did you get a fucking _Delta-7 Aethersprite_?” 

“I’ve got connections.” Bodhi couldn’t keep the smug tone out of his voice.

“There’s only one Jedi from the old Republic left and _I’m_ the one who’s friends with him! If anyone has connections with a _Jedi Starfighter_ it should be me!” 

“The Force moves in mysterious ways,” Bodhi said, reaching forward and patting the ship’s nose. “I was able to secure a small squad of these for the NiJedhan Defense Fleet. ‘Arbor Rain’ here came with the squad, she’s a twin-seater—training ship—and the city let me have her when I joined the Air Reserves. I come out and do flight training every other month. And in return…” 

“Blasted good deal,” Luke said, appreciatively. 

“I know, right? She’s gorgeous. Come on, then, I know you want a go,” Bodhi said, climbing into the passenger seat. 

Luke eyed the pilot chair with unashamed avarice. “You’re sure?” 

“Very. You’re the better small craft pilot, after all. Come on, Jedi, let’s see what you got.” 

* * *

Bodhi’s laughter might have been mistaken for a scream by those that didn’t know him well. Luke, who co-piloted with Bodhi through more combat landings than either of them cared to remember, knew better, and whooped alongside him. 

Arbor Rain pivoted ninety degrees, and, perpendicular to the ground, shot through the small opening in the canyon. 

“Yeah!” Bodhi yelled, his hands in the air and a smile on his face. 

Luke, with a wild grin, threw the ship into a tight corkscrew up, eventually levelling out in the thin air of the upper atmosphere, NiJedha just a smear of light against the red planet below. 

“Almost forgot how much I love flying with you, Skywalker.” 

“I’m hurt,” Luke said absently, scanning the planet below them. 

“I said alm—” Bodhi’s retort was choked off when Luke, apparently finding whatever he was looking for, threw the ship into a sudden dive, expanse becoming range becoming tract becoming point as the ground surged up to meet them, Luke at the last minute throttling the thrust, pulling the nose up for a sudden landing that jarred Bodhi’s teeth. 

“Your finish needs a little work, Luke.” Bodhi worked his jaw. 

“Cushy office job has made you soft,” Luke retorted as he popped the cockpit. 

“Don’t blame my career for your rough landing.” A wry smile made it’s way onto Bodhi’s face as he looked around. “I did not expect you to remember this place.” 

Luke hopped off the ship with one of his usual floating landings, holding his hand up to help Bodhi. Bodhi slid off and felt that indefinable sensation as the air moved strangely around him and he gently touched down. Wind tore at his hair, howling around him as Bodhi paced along the plateau. It was the first place he had set down on Jedha with Luke, what felt like a lifetime ago. 

“It wasn’t entirely from memory,” Luke said, his eyes fixed on the statue of the Master of Right Understanding looming in front of them. “I actually spent a bit of time studying. I may want to do the pilgrimage myself, one day.” 

Bodhi arched his eyebrow over at Luke. “What happened to the guy so horrified by the idea of a five-month walk that he couldn’t fathom it?” 

“He climbed a lot of stairs,” Luke deadpanned as he walked up next to Bodhi. Closer, quieter, Luke said, “He also learned a lot about sacrifice. And devotion.” 

There was a promise to Luke’s words that sent a shudder down Bodhi’s spine. Mostly unthinking, he leaned closer. 

“I’m nervous,” Luke admitted. “We’re so close and I want this so much.” 

“Me too,” Bodhi let himself admit in turn. “I believe in this future you see. I want to make it happen.” 

“What if it doesn’t?” Luke sounded more uncertain than he had during the whole campaign. 

Bodhi understood. There was something about flight that bred intimacy and something about the isolation of the desert that made it safe to voice your fears. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“That’s easy to say.” Luke’s hands grasped at his own elbows, nearly hugging himself.

“I don’t see you giving up on it. If there’s reasonable objections we’ll resubmit the proposal with corrections. If it’s not reasonable...” Bodhi steepled his fingers together. “We build public support and put pressure on the obstructionist committee members. Make them fear for their council seats.”

“That seems extreme.” Luke arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started. We’ll bring Leia in, build offworld support for this, put pressure on.” 

“I’m not sure Leia would—”

“She would if Bail asked her to. And Bail would if Obi-Wan asked him.” 

Luke gave a slow nod and Bodhi smirked. “We pull the proposal entirely and offer it to a rival system. Maybe Podre. The people here hate Podre for some reason.” 

“They hate it because it’s an ice planet. Bodhi, I refuse to put my Center on an ice planet—”

Bodhi waved him off. “We don’t _actually_ offer it to Podre. Instead, we offer Podre an improved tariff rate in exchange for considering the proposal.”

“I’m not following.”

“Then, we hype up how much good the Center will do for Podre, how disappointed we are that it didn’t work out here, how, really, we are pleased that our distinguished neighbors have the opportunity to become a cultural nexus—no _the_ cultural nexus of the local system, and it’s a shame but I’m sure we’ll figure out how to compensate for the decreased tourism dollars…” 

“You’re a monster,” Luke said, horrified and respectful, at the same time.

Bodhi gave a feral grin. “Politics. I didn’t become Mayor because of my dewy-eyed youth and fresh perspective. I really am rather good at this.”

“You’re terrifying.” 

“You know it.” Bodhi winked at Luke, still grinning, before his face grew more serious. “I joke, but this is a part of who I am now. This sort of calculation. You should be aware of that.”

Luke shook his head, his hand coming up to rest against Bodhi’s cheek. “I know. And don’t kid yourself. You’ve always had a certain relentlessness in your pursuit of a worthy cause. I’ve always loved it about you.” 

Bodhi smiled, at the touch, at the words. His hand came up, covering Luke’s. He turned his head until his nose brushed against Luke’s wrist, his scent clearer than even the creosote and clay of the desert. “Love you too,” Bodhi said, breath tracing over Luke’s skin. “We’ll figure this out, together.” 

* * *

“That is why I believe that there is no better place for the Jedi than Jedha, and more importantly, why I believe that the Jedi Center will only serve to benefit your beautiful home. Finally, I just want to take this chance to thank all of you. Whichever way this vote goes you have been gracious, welcoming, kind; though I am a child of a very different desert, I have found my home here too. Sincerely, profoundly, thank you.”

Luke spread his hands out to the audience and was greeted with thunderous applause. 

This was the fullest Bodhi had ever seen the city council chamber. The press of people was stifling. The air was hot and stale with the sheer number of bodies in the building. Bodhi was far from complaining, though, even with the sweat rolling down his brow. They had the public support, that much was clear. 

All he could do was hope that translated to council support.

Luke turned back as he made his way off the podium, catching Bodhi’s eye. Bodhi gave him a small nod and tried to look reassuring, despite the fact that his heart seemed determined to leap outside his chest as it thudded against his ribcage. Luke’s answering smile as he made his way back to his seat gave Bodhi hope it was at least somewhat successful. 

Bodhi stood up, the thudding becoming a pounding as he said (with only the slightest tremble in his voice), “Thank you, Master Skywalker. With those closing remarks, it falls to me to turn the vote over to the council.” Bodhi toggled the small screen in front of him, “The Office of the Mayor chooses to abstain from voting.” 

Bodhi sat back down, his eyes fixed on the count displayed on the large screen hovering in the center of the room. Of the nine possible votes, one abstained, eight undecided.

Councilwoman Mx Roder stood. “It is my pleasure to stand in favor of the Jedi Center.” 

Councilman Nish stood almost immediately thereafter. He said with a sneer, “Against. I cannot hold with this break in our tradition.”

Scattered boos ran through the crowd and Bodhi’s stomach flipped at the new count, one for, one against, one abstained, six undecided. 

And then, in a cascade of voices:

“I welcome the Jedi Center.” 

“I stand in favor.” 

“For.”

“Approve.” 

“I am honored to welcome the Jedi.” 

“Yes.” 

Luke swayed in relief, one hand braced against the railing dividing the audience from the council. Bodhi folded his hands in front of him to avoid throwing them in the air with a whoop. 

Councilwoman Roder stood, a delighted smile on her face as she said, “It is my pleasure, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, to announce that with a vote of seven to one, one abstaining, your development has been _approved_!”

The crowd dissolved into throaty cheers. 

The Center was approved. The Jedi had a home. 

Luke was going to stay. 

Bodhi pressed his folded hands against his mouth and tried to maintain his composure, tried not to burst into joyful tears. 

As the cheers died down, a voice from the audience carried over the crowd. “Excuse me!” 

The audience fell silent as all eyes turned to the diminutive, intimidating form of Matron Marbix. With a slight incline of her head, the Matron continued, “I must insist on a deference to tradition in this case. These sorts of political marriages are best sealed with a bond.” Matron Marbix’s wrinkles collapsed into a mischievous grin, “I would like to move that Master Skywalker get over there and kiss Mayor Rook before the whole damn city explodes from the sexual tension those two have been repressing.” 

Luke choked, eyes going wide as he looked over at Bodhi. 

Bodhi, his eyes locked on Luke, raised his eyebrows. Bodhi leaned toward the microphone, never looking away from Luke. “Well, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of tradition. What do you say, Luke?” 

Luke cast a quick look around, then shrugged, and vaulted over the short railing separating the audience from the council. The audience hummed in anticipation as Bodhi stood and moved away from his small desk, stepping down into the small platform at the center of the room. The audience was so packed that even the murmur was stifling, pressing in on them as Luke stepped up to meet Bodhi. 

The noise, the people, Bodhi forgot all of it when Luke reached forward and took his hand. For all he knew, they were alone together, all his attention focused on Luke’s soft smile and gentle touch. “Hey, Love,” Luke said with a smile, using their joined hands to tug Bodhi in. 

“Hey.” Bodhi said in return, a smile still on his lips as he leaned forward and, for the first time in over two years, pressed his lips to Luke’s. Luke was still comfortable, still familiar, still felt like he belonged in Bodhi’s arms. Bodhi would swear that as he and Luke breathed together, something in the universe aligned, the weave of the entire fabric of existence seemed to knit together just a little bit neater. In that moment, everything was perfect. 

Then a solid wall of sound nearly knocked Bodhi off his feet as the audience burst into screams. Bodhi felt Luke hum underneath him, whatever words he said against Bodhi lost to the cheers, but his intent clear in the way he wrapped his arms around Bodhi’s waist and pressed closer. Bodhi—thrill of the moment humming through his veins—wrapped one arm along Luke’s lower back and slid the other up and along Luke’s shoulders until he cupped the back of Luke’s head. Then he twisted, dipping Luke into an even deeper kiss. 

Somehow, the shouts got louder, and through the thunder Bodhi pulled back. There was a sparkle in Luke’s eyes as he hung in Bodhi’s hands. “Why’d you stop?” he mouthed, words lost to the roar. 

Bodhi grinned and leaned in again. 

* * *

Hours later, Bodhi finally escaped the council chamber. Their dramatic kiss had been followed by Bodhi and Luke being pulled in two different directions—Luke with a crowd of people clamoring for his attention, Bodhi still needing to tend his city. It could have felt like an ominous portent, but Bodhi brushed that aside. After all, Luke was here, and Luke was staying. Everything else would work itself out. 

By the time Bodhi looked up from the quiet continuation of official city business, Luke had vanished, taking most of the crowd with him. Bodhi considered comming Luke to find out where he was, but decided against it. He could meet up with Luke in the morning. 

Then they could plan their future together. Bodhi felt a smile stretch across his face at the very thought. 

As Bodhi walked the familiar streets back to his house, there was a rustling in a tree above him, and then, suddenly, Luke was at his side. Bodhi looked from Luke to the tree, then back to Luke. “Did you…literally hide in a tree to avoid people?” 

“No!” Luke said, not entirely believable. “It was just...a convenient resting place on your route home. Not my fault people don’t look up.” 

Bodhi chuckled, then grew quiet, alone with Luke for the first time since they both knew Luke could stay. Would stay. 

“You did it,” Bodhi said, softly. “Are you happy with the answers you’ve found?” 

“Ecstatic.” Luke smiled. “Though, I’m trying to keep myself in the moment. Not get too carried up planning for the next thing.” 

“It’s a good moment. Worth spending some time in.” Bodhi reached for Luke, taking his hand. 

“And getting better by the second.” Luke squeezed Bodhi’s hand in return, then tugged Bodhi in for a kiss.

As Luke kissed him, warm and knowing, there was something different about the kiss. This one as opposed to all the others. Bodhi deepened the kiss, responding to that undefinable something. It felt like a promise. 

Promise, not hope. That was it. This time, this kiss, he wasn’t half-expecting it to be the last. He wasn’t waiting for Luke to leave, he was expecting Luke to stay. 

It felt like a first kiss. A first kiss all over again. 

Bodhi pulled back far enough to murmur, “I love you.” Overwhelmed with quiet joy, Bodhi let his eyes fall shut and dropped his head onto Luke’s shoulder. Luke’s hand came up, cradling the back of Bodhi’s head.

“I love you too,” Luke said, holding Bodhi a little closer. The moment was perfect, him and Luke, breathing together along Jedha’s narrow streets. 

It was interrupted by a massive yawn sneaking up on Bodhi, causing him to shake his head and step back. “Think my adrenaline is crashing.” 

Luke licked his lips. “Yeah. I should probably get back to Chirrut and Baze’s for the evening. And after that, figure out where I’m staying, I guess?” There was something heavy in Luke’s eyes as he said the words, staring at Bodhi. 

Bodhi didn’t need to consider. “Come back to mine,” he said immediately.

Luke closed his eyes in a long blink before he opened them again. “I don’t want to come with you for just a night.” 

One. 

Bodhi swallowed, his eyes locked on Luke. “Then stay. Forever.” 

“That’s moving a little fast.” Luke leaned slightly closer.

Two. 

“It’s overdue,” Bodhi said, softly certain. “We both know this is where we’re headed.” 

“I’m in no rush. I want to do this right. I am willing to wait as long as you need, Bodhi. I’ll do what it takes to let you know I’m not planning on leaving again.”

And Three. 

“I know, Luke. Come home. Please.” 

Luke managed a soft nod, his eyes bright, “Okay,” he said, words coming out rough. He blinked and tears spilled down the sides of his cheeks. 

Bodhi smiled, cradling Luke’s jaw in his hands, thumbs brushing the tears from his eyes. “Come home,” he said again.

Luke laughed, still choked with emotion. “Yes!” 

Luke reached up, slowly, covered Bodhi’s right hand with his left, turning and pressing a soft kiss to the center of Bodhi’s palm. Bodhi swallowed, leaned a little closer to Luke. He felt Luke’s smile against his skin. Luke wound his fingers through Bodhi’s and stepped back so they stood next to each other, hand in hand.

Still smiling, Luke said, “Take me home, Bodhi.”

They walked the stairs and stones of Jedha, heading toward a house, a tree, and a home. Toward a future, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> Fifty thousand words later, here we are.
> 
> As...anyone who has been around me in the past few months can attest, this story grew beyond my wildest expectations. And yet, the basic outline stayed the same, Bodhi shows Luke around Jedha, as Luke becomes tangled up with Jedha Bodhi can't stay away, they come together, Luke has to leave, then Luke comes home again. 
> 
> But Jedha came to life far more brightly than I expected it to, and Luke and Bodhi's relationship revealed itself to have tangled layers. Luke's family insisted on being involved, as did Bodhi's, and Obi-Wan Kenobi muscled his way in too. It's been a joy to share this world, this alternate way things may have gone, and provide a fix-it that extended well beyond Jedha. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's been reading along, week after week. I am not speaking fancifully when I say that you kept me going when plot got hard. 
> 
> And thank you, very much, to [RosePetalFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall) for giving me a reason to write the story in the first place, and for being one of my most enthusiastic cheerleaders.
> 
> For those that are interested, I've now posted a Behind the Scenes view of what changed in the universe to explain WHY everyone lived. [Outline of the Alternate Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021874)
> 
> If you have any questions about the background for the fic or anything else, please, let me know below, or [on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Respect for the Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162475) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen)




End file.
